


【授翻】The Nanny（SK）

by hjy9524



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Family, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, bit of angst
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjy9524/pseuds/hjy9524
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>带着正尖叫着的五周大的婴儿站在旧金山杂货铺里的婴儿必需品区，这并非Spock曾想过的生活。</p>
<p>Spock和T'Pring陷于一段没有感情的婚姻。他在T'Pring接受星舰分配离开以后，事实上已成了单身父亲，带着他们的两个儿子。Jim在待业中，觉得给可爱的瓦肯人和他更可爱的儿子当保姆会很有趣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grumpy pants（坏脾气小裤衩）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Nanny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910257) by [yaoichan12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12). 



带着正尖叫着的五周大的婴儿站在旧金山杂货铺里的婴儿必需品区，这并非Spock曾想过的生活。

他本来计划参加瓦肯科学院，也确实参加了，并以优异成绩毕业了，还在几年间参加了多方面的项目和实验，经历了Kolinhar。他从计划中脱离出来是因为他的时候到了，Pon Farr。

在成长过程中，他一直被瓦肯医治者教导由于他的出身，他不必承受交配就可熬过他的时候。所以在他不合逻辑的27岁生日时Pon Farr的到来使他震惊，并开始经历相关的症状。

“我会和你共同度过，” T'Pring曾告诉过他，“我们会解除链接，而我会离开你。”

Spock同意了，因为他不关心她，她当然也不关心他。没人认为她会怀孕，因为他们认定他是不孕的。Pon Farr过去几周后，新的链接业已稳定，他们前往理事会想要解开链接。就在这时他们被告知T'Pring已经怀孕，而怀着孩子解除链接是不被允许的。T'Pring不希望使她的家庭和亲族蒙羞，所以她同意和Spock保持链接。

Soren在四十周以后诞生。健康的、62%瓦肯血统的婴儿，他有着和Spock相似的眼睛。Spock从瓦肯科学院退出，在他母亲的帮助下，取得了Soren大部分的抚养权，也因为T'Pring希望在Soren出生后立即回到工作上去。Spock感激母亲的帮助，而他的母亲也十分喜爱Soren。

六年之后，Spock又一次经历了Pon Farr，T'Pring再次怀上了他此刻正带着的尖叫着的孩子。接下来Spock得到了在旧金山教书及研究的机会。他和T'Pring讨论了迁居，而她也同意了。直到他们抵达旧金山一周后，她突然告诉他，她在瓦肯科学舰上得到了一份工作，和Stonn共事。然后她离开了，丢下他和他们的两个儿子在地球上。

Soren七岁了，白天待在学校。而Spock还没有为Sylar找到合适的保姆。他的小儿子患有疝气痛，不能好好地坐着，且不停地啼哭。瓦肯大使馆有托儿所，但是他们不接受患有疝气痛的新生儿。他试着雇佣了保姆，但是效果不令人满意。Spock正考虑辞职，带着他的孩子回到瓦肯的母亲身边，毕竟母亲曾帮助过他带孩子。

Spock叹了口气，试着哄诱他的孩子含住奶嘴，但是Sylar扭开了头继续哭。他小小的脸颊泛着绿，小拳头握着乱挥。就在Spock举起手覆上Sylar的融合点，想要使他安静下来时，有人走向他们。

“怎么啦，坏脾气小裤衩？”男人朝着Sylar轻声地说。

Spock抬头看见一位美学上使人非常愉悦的男人，他有着一头金发和明亮的蓝眼睛，正凝视着他的儿子。男人看向Spock微微笑着。Spock的心脏紧缩了一下，开始跳得比平日里更快。

“我可以吗？”男人问道，放下了他的购物篮，朝Sylar伸出双手。

Spock意识到男人想要抱着Sylar，不知道他是不是应该同意陌生人的请求，但最终还是点了点头。男人笑得更开了，小心地从购物车里的儿童背带上抱起Sylar，紧紧地托着。男人发出嘘嘘声，轻轻摇晃瓦肯婴儿。Spock看到Sylar立即停止了哭泣安静下来时，眼睛都瞪大了。

“这样就好啦，”男人轻声说，“不再是坏脾气小裤衩了，对吧？”

“谢谢你，”Spock说道，“他一出生就不停地哭。”

男人接着摇晃着Sylar：“他多大了？”

“5.1周大。”

“他太可爱了。如果是疝气痛，你给他喝的是配方奶还是由你的配偶母乳喂养？”

“我的链接伴侣并没有母乳喂养。她没有意愿这样做。至于配方奶，我按照疝气痛的建议配方喂养他，但并没有起效。”

男人点点头说：“好吧，也许他只是有点坏脾气罢了。疝气痛通常持续一两个月。”

“你是儿科医师吗？”

男人轻笑着摇摇头：“啊，我曾经在我哥离开地球时照看过他的小男孩们，他最大和最小的孩子患有疝气痛，但都在一个月左右就停止哭了。也许你应该换一种奶嘴。”

Spock挑了挑眉，弄得金发碧眼之人发出了可爱的笑声。

“你给他的这种奶嘴不是什么好牌子。试试这个。”Jim朝Spock身后架子上陈列着的奶嘴点点头，“这种有熊猫耳朵的奶嘴很适合疝气痛的孩子。也许他会喜欢的。”

Spock点点头，拿了一对奶嘴放入购物车里，朝金发男人介绍自己：“我是Spock，你正抱着我的孩子Sylar。”

“啊，我是Jim。Jim Kirk。Sylar，哈？多么可爱的名字。”Jim轻声对他怀里的Sylar说着。Sylar几乎回了一个微笑。

“你目前有工作吗？”Spock突然问道。

Jim疑惑地看着他：“嗯，没有。大概在工作间期，有事吗？”

“你在片刻间就让Sylar停止了哭泣，而我在过去的五周尽了全力都没有成功。即使是我曾尝试着雇佣的保姆都不能安抚他。你有意愿在我家做保姆吗？我会支付可观的薪水。”

Jim看向他怀里的瓦肯婴儿，然后抬头看着婴儿可爱的瓦肯父亲。

“我没有接受过正规的保姆训练或者照看婴儿的培训。”Jim告诉他。

“你曾帮助照看过你哥哥的孩子已经证明了你的资格。你会换尿布吗？”  
Jim点点头。

“你能为Sylar准备奶瓶吗？”  
Jim再次点头。

“那我看不出为什么你需要正规训练。每周2000点信用点和双休可以接受吗？”

Jim瞪大了眼：“认真的吗？是的，我接受。薪水对于照看婴儿来说比能接受的多太多了。”

“我道歉，我应该提及我还有个七岁的儿子，他叫Soren。你可以去我家讨论雇用的细节吗？”

Jim微笑着说道：“在雇用超市里的陌生人照看你的孩子之前，你难道不应该先和你的链接伴侣商量吗？”

“我的链接伴侣不在此星球上，至少3个月内都不在。我知道你是陌生人，我计划尽快详细地调查你的背景。你会考虑这份工作吗？”

Jim看了他一会儿，又瞧了瞧他怀里的瓦肯婴儿说道：“当然，为什么不呢。他太可爱了，照顾他玩一整天肯定很有趣。你家住的近吗？”


	2. Jim Gets a New Job（Jim获得了一份新工作）

在杂货铺里，Jim不确定是什么驱使他朝Spock和他啼哭着的儿子走去。他觉得Spock很可爱，而在走道里当他靠近他们，他看着Spock似乎被哭泣的婴儿弄的有点疲倦了。Jim得做点什么，所以他试着安抚小婴儿。他没有预料到小男孩停止了哭泣，几乎是朝他微笑了，更没有预料到能获得一份工作。

他坐在Spock家厨房角落里的餐桌旁，抱着正吮吸着全新消过毒的熊猫奶嘴的Sylar。Spock把他独自留在三层的维多利亚时代式联排别墅中，外出去接Soren的校车了。

要是我是Spock的丈夫，我不会把他独自留下，和两个孩子待在一起数月之久。Jim想着。为什么他的链接伴侣会为了科学任务离开她的宝宝？Sylar刚生下来，需要他的母亲在身边。

Jim在听到前门打开又关上时抬起头来。小小的瓦肯男孩进入了厨房看着Jim。男孩的发型和Spock一样，穿着高领的长袍。

啊，他有着和Spock相似的眼睛。Jim想到。太可爱了。

“你好啊，我是Jim。”Jim说道，“你是Soren吧。”

“我是，”Soren回复到，他走得更近了一点，看向他的小弟弟，“有趣。你让他停止哭泣了。”

“他确实做到了，”Spock说道，踏进了房间，“Soren，Mr.Kirk会在可预见的将来内做你和Sylar的保姆。”

Soren抬头看向他的父亲，点点头离开了房间。

“他的眼睛和你好像，”Jim告诉Spock，“Sylar也是。”

Spock从厨房柜台上拿起他的PADD坐在Jim对面：“你的全名是什么？以便我可以……”

“检查我是不是个罪犯？”Jim笑着补充道。

“确实。那么你是吗？”

“我做孩子的时候惹了些麻烦，但是没有定罪。我的全名是James Tiberius Kirk。我有包括工程、英语、数学在内的学士学位，还有伯克利机械工程的硕士学位。”

听到Jim的话Spock挑了挑眉：“而你正待业中？”

Jim轻笑道：“好吧，我和前雇主在某些事上意见不合，所以我辞职了。我正准备向一家工程单位申请职位，但是我遇见了你，所以我就在这啦。除此之外，我认为目前我需要一些改变。”

Spock点点头，接着进行了简短的面试和背景调查，最后告诉了Jim时间表。

“Soren的上学时间是0830至1500。他的校车会准时在早晨0810停在拐角处，下午1515接他回来。你能在早晨0700前来吗？”

“七点可以。你什么时候下班回家呢？你是做什么的？”Jim问道。

“我在科学院接受了教书和研究职位。我会在晚上1800到家。如果我延迟下班，我会告诉你的。如果你能为Soren准备晚餐，或许当他从学校回家时准备一些点心，将会是有益的。”

“我会烹饪。不怎么样，但我觉得我可以为他准备些吃的。你们是素食主义者，是吧？”

“是的，”Spock从桌前站起来说，“我会带你参观一下，这样你会知道明天会用到的东西都摆放在何处。”

Jim点点头，抱着Sylar站起来，跟着Spock在房子里四处转。最后他才回了他自己的公寓。

"你他妈去哪啦？"Bones朝刚回到公寓的Jim喊道，“你两个小时前就出门去杂货店了。”

Jim笑着摇摇头：“我有新工作了。”

“就在那杂货铺？”

“不，”Jim笑着坐进沙发，“我在商店里遇到一个男人带着他超可爱的坏脾气小宝宝。我想去安抚他的儿子，而他叫我去他家当保姆。”

Bones朝他的朋友眨眨眼，擦了擦脸叹气道：“Dammit,Jim.”

“Bones，他可好了。是个瓦肯人。有两个男孩，Soren和Sylar。他的太太或者说链接伴侣什么的把他留在地球上去执行任务了，Sylar哭得厉害，需要照顾。”

“这个瓦肯人可爱吗？”

Jim脸红了，点点头：“是的，他很可爱。但那不是我接受这份工作的原因。Soren是那种很酷的小孩。我还没怎么和他聊过。而Sylar在我的怀里就变得很安静。”

“Jim，你不应该当保姆。你是个天才工程师和数学家。就…那么做吧，去那家工程公司申请职位。”

“不啦，我现在是个保姆啦。”

“Jim…”

“Bones.我觉得我会喜欢这份工作的。我会坚持做一阵子。再说了，那个瓦肯父亲Spock会付给我每周2000信用点。”

“Damn.他还需要个人医师吗？”

Jim笑了：“我不觉得他需要。现在我能问问你其他事吗？”

“说吧。”

“我需要你给我解释下任何与婴儿以及儿童心肺复苏相关的事务，再加急救知识。”

“Dammit Jim.”Bones抱怨着拿出他的家庭急救箱。“好吧，但是你得再去趟杂货店买些东西。”

“我会去的。”

“你最好是。我们需要厕纸。”

Jim大笑着点头：“好好好。不管怎样，我们开始吧。告诉我如何确保我不会意外搞死Spock的孩子。”


	3. Logical Pants（逻辑小裤衩）

第二天早上，Jim提早了十分钟到了Spock的别墅中。他还没来得及敲门，门就开了，哭泣着的Sylar塞进了他的怀里。Jim低头看着立即停止哭泣的小男孩，几乎忍不住微笑。Jim抬头看着Spock就站在旁边。

“在你走后的1.8小时之内，他的表现尚可接受。接下来哭了4.06小时才睡着。”Spock侧身让Jim进房时说道。

Jim轻笑着摇着他怀里的Sylar：“你真可怜。他什么时候醒的？”

“他于今早5:17分醒的。”Soren从门口走向厨房时说道。

“那你被他吵醒了就睡不着了？”Jim问他。

Soren点点头，走进厨房。Jim跟着他进去了，看着男孩坐在餐桌前。

“你想要我给你做早餐吗？”

Soren看向Jim摇摇头：“父亲正为我准备燕麦。”

“好吧。Sylar现在要喝奶吗？”

“需要，”Spock告诉他，转身拿了奶瓶递给Jim才回去接着准备Soren的早餐。

Jim坐在Soren对面，开始喂Sylar喝奶。他朝着怀里的小男孩咕哝着，又叫了他“坏脾气小裤衩”。

“你为何如此叫他？”Soren问道。

“就是个傻兮兮的小昵称啦。你们瓦肯人老是看起来脾气暴躁。我很快也会给你想个昵称的。”

“我不需要昵称。请叫我Soren。”

Jim笑着说：“我会想一个出来的。”

Soren挑了挑眉，就好像Spock昨天对Jim做的那样，让Jim笑得更开心了。

“这张信用点芯片你拿去可以买男孩们所需，或者其它居家用品。”Spock说道。Jim抱着Sylar随Spock走去前门，而Soren还待在厨房里吃早餐。

Jim拿着芯片放进了他的口袋里。Spock又给了他两把钥匙。

“白色这把是开前门的，以防你忘记了密码…”

“Delta Gamma 4 2 Sigma。”Jim 背诵道。

Spock点点头接着说道：“黑色这把可用于打开车库里的飞行汽车。Sylar的安全座椅和Soren的辅助软坐垫就在车上，如果你想带他们出门的话。”

“那你怎么上班呢？”

“西南方两街区之外有穿梭机站点。”

Jim点点头，把钥匙放在紧挨着前门的小桌子上。

“我会和Soren的学校联系，签署表格把你加进他的紧急联系人中。”

“懂了。”

“确实。”Spock回复到，只是静静地看着Jim。

“你不是要上班吗？”

“是的。”Spock把Soren叫到大厅里来，告诉他要好好和Jim相处，在学校过得愉快。

“肯定的。”Soren回复道。Spock点点头，抚摸着Sylar几乎光滑的头，从地板上拿起办公包离开了别墅。

Jim转身看向Soren笑着：“那昵称的话…”

“否定的，”Soren说道，“昵称不符合逻辑。”

“啊！逻辑小裤衩！就是这个啦！”

Soren朝Jim皱眉，但是他的眼睛感到乐趣地眨了眨，转身回厨房去了。

Jim朝登上校车的Soren挥挥手，才转身回到别墅里和Sylar待在一起。他在客厅里找到了摇篮车，轻柔地把Sylar放进去。Jim本想坐在沙发上，但Sylar又开始闹脾气了。

“认真的吗，坏脾气小裤衩？”Jim叹气道。他看着小宝宝，把手轻轻贴在宝宝身上。“我就在这儿，先生。你不需要哭了。”Jim探身过去，温柔地握住Sylar的手。“没事了，Sylar。我就在这儿。我不会离开你的，所以你也没必要尖叫了，好吗？”

Sylar朝他眨眨眼，露出了一个没有牙齿的笑容。

Jim轻笑道：“啊你这小坏蛋。他们都说你们瓦肯人是没有感情的机器人，但是你不是，对吧？我觉得你需要一些鼓励。”

Jim站起来环视客厅。他没有看见任何玩具，回想起Sylar的育婴房里好像也没有。Jim低头看着Sylar笑了。

“想去玩具商店吗？你的父亲留了些钱可以买居家用品。玩具就是居家用品啊。”

Sylar小声抗议，而Jim点点头说道：“你是对的，坏脾气小裤衩。先斩后奏比较好。”

Soren下了校车，沿着街道走了一小段距离回到了别墅。Jim正等在门廊前。Soren站在了最下面的台阶上，看着他的小弟弟正待在Jim胸前穿着的婴儿背带里。

“这是新的。”Soren在上台阶朝Jim走去前说道。

“是的。我们去了婴儿超市，买了这个背带和其它东西。”Jim让他进门后说道。Soren把鞋脱下放在门厅的一旁，背着他的双肩包去了客厅。他的小书桌放在客厅的角落里。他把书包放在椅子上，看着客厅里新增的物件。

Jim在他之后进来，羞怯地笑道：“好吧，我给Sylar买了儿童软垫、摇椅、趴趴枕，还有些小玩具。”

“我不认为父亲会乐于见到这些物品。”

Jim朝Soren笑了笑，从沙发上拿起一包东西递给Soren。他把袋子放在他的小书桌上，往里面看了看。他拿出了乐高积木和两本书：《哈利波特和魔法石》、《怪桃历险记》。

“我在还是个孩子的时候就喜欢乐高积木，还有这些书是我的最爱。我知道它们不合逻辑，但是…”

“谢谢你。”Soren打断了Jim，他拿着书和积木，脸上几乎泛起了微笑。

“没关系。啊…先完成你的功课再来摆弄乐高吧。做功课需要我的帮助吗？”

Soren摇摇头。

“想吃点心吗？我在冰箱里看到有什锦水果切片。”

“好的，谢谢。”Soren跟着Jim走进了厨房。

Jim把Sylar放在趴趴枕上让他趴着玩，接着坐进沙发。他想拿起电视遥控板，却停下来看向房间角落。Soren正坐在他的书桌前，安静地做作业。Jim放回遥控板，拿起他的PADD，开始查看素食食谱，为晚饭做准备。

“Mr.Kirk.”过了一会儿Soren轻轻叫道。

“叫我Jim。”Jim看向男孩。

“Jim。我的数学难度等级上升了。”

“好吧。”

“我遇到了难题。父亲说在大学里你的专业是数学。”

Jim笑着点点头：“你需要我的帮助吗？”

“是的，请帮助我。”

Jim从沙发上站起来，朝小书桌走去。他跪着桌子旁看向Soren的练习簿。

“哇哦，他们确实提高了难度等级。在学校的时候，我比你大一点儿才做这么难的题。对于这个问题，你应该…”Jim指着这页帮助Soren完成他的数学作业。

Spock回到家，以为会听到Sylar的哭声。他关上前门，听到有声音从客厅传来。穿过厨房走入客厅，他看到Jim和Soren正坐在地板上摆弄着什么。Soren抬头看他，几乎要朝他的父亲微笑了，然后收起表情。

“父亲。”Soren问候道。

Jim转头向Spock微笑：“嗨，你回来的有点早。我正准备去做晚饭。”

Spock点点头，注意到房间里的新物品。Jim瞧见Spock正看着玩具，不好意思地挠挠头。

“啊，好吧…它们技术上来说，都是家居用品，”Jim说道，“你可以从我的工资里扣，但是我觉得Sylar需要一些鼓励。他喜欢摇椅和趴趴枕，一整天都没哭了。”

“他甚至在Jim花费4.71分钟待在盥洗室里时也没哭了。”Soren说道。

Jim大笑着揉乱Soren的头发站起来。Soren皱着脸拨弄他的头发恢复成锅盖头。

“我不介意你为Sylar买这些物品。我正打算买一些。谢谢你。”Spock说道。

“没关系啦。所以，晚饭你们都想吃啥？”

“你不需要做晚饭。我已经回家了，如果你想先离开…”

“不不不。我现在还不急着走。我来做晚饭吧。先前我和男孩们去了趟超市，买了一些吃的。我正打算做沙拉还有绿色意面，可以吗？”

Spock朝Jim挑了挑眉。

“是青酱的意面，父亲。”Soren说道，“所以意面才是绿色的。”

Spock朝儿子点点头。Jim轻轻拍了Spock的后背一下，去了厨房。

“Spock，你今天过的怎么样？”Jim问道，他们正坐在餐桌前吃绿色意面。

“令人满意。”Spock回复道。“我的学生大部分都有能力和智力跟上课程进度。”

Jim笑着点点头：“你是个难搞的（hard ass）教授，对吧？”

Spock挑了挑眉，瞧了瞧坐在他旁边的Soren。

“噢…吃得太饱了。这儿还有小孩呢，我说了脏话，对不起。”

“这是Jim第一次抱怨我的陪伴，父亲。”Soren说道。

“我很庆幸如此。也许这会是唯一一次Jim抱怨你的陪伴。”

Jim笑了：“我尽力。”

Spock看着Jim在晚饭后收拾好盘子准备离开。

“我今天工作很尽兴，Mr.Spock。”Jim告诉他。

“我很荣幸，Mr.Kirk。”

“Jim。”

“Jim。谢谢你为Sylar购置婴儿用品。也许当你不在这时，他不会那么…愤怒了。”

Jim微笑着说：“是的，希望如此吧。哦。Soren的数学难度等级提高了。我觉得他会适应的，但是他今天求助了我。也许以防万一你该再检查检查。”

“我会的。晚上过得愉快，Jim。明天早上见。”

“晚安，也向Soren和Sylar道晚安。”

Spock点点头，看着Jim出门。他关上门回到客厅。Soren正摆弄着他的乐高，而Sylar正躺在摇椅上吸着他的熊猫奶嘴。Spock坐在沙发上看着Soren。

“你觉得Jim如何？”Spock问道。

Soren抬眼几乎要露出一个微笑：“他令人满意，父亲。他在不同学科均知识渊博，而我享受他的陪伴。我不合逻辑地享受他的陪伴。”

“享受某人的陪伴并非不合逻辑，我的儿子。”

“他和Sylar相处良好。我回家后他一直都没哭。”

Spock点点头：“我很高兴如此。你需要我检查你的数学作业吗？”

“不需要，父亲。我相信Jim有足够的能力辅导我。”

“你需要我帮你组装这些吗？”Spock问道，朝乐高积木堆成的部件努努头，“这些都是什么？”

“这是星舰。由许多部分组成。我需要帮助。”

Spock几乎要朝他的儿子微笑了。他坐在儿子对面的地板上，捡起一些部件。Soren把他的搭建指导手册立好，这样父亲也能看到，方便递一些零件给他。

“母亲不会享受Jim的陪伴的。”Soren安静地说。

“确实，她不会。你的母亲很少享受他人陪伴。”Spock不假思索地回复道，除了Stonn的陪伴。

“你知道谁会享受Jim的陪伴吗？”Spock问道。Soren抬头看着他的父亲，略微歪了歪头。“祖母。”

“是的，你的祖母会喜欢Jim的陪伴的。”

瓦肯一家人在令人舒适的安静中度过了两小时。当Sylar开始哭的时候，他们刚搭好Soren的星舰。

Soren不合逻辑地大声呻吟了一声，垂下了头。Spock暗暗叹了口气，站起来去安抚他的小儿子。

也许Jim要考虑住在雇主家了。Spock想到。


	4. Getting to Know One Another（开始互相了解）

Jim又一次提前到了Spock家。他立即抱起了坏脾气小裤衩。Sylar停止了哭泣，Jim感觉到小男孩发出小小的声响。

“他是不是在咕噜叫？”Jim问Spock。

Spock倒了些燕麦到碗里，放在Soren面前的桌上：“是的。”

“哇哦，太可爱了。”

“确实。”

“你会咕噜咕噜叫吗？”

Spock看向Jim，他的眼睛因愉悦而眨了眨：“也许吧。”

Jim轻笑着坐在Soren旁边摇着Sylar。

“我现在必须出发了，”Spock说道，“我会在1800时到家。”

“好的，晚上见。”

Spock点点头道了别才离开别墅。

“在你的校车到来前我们还有10分钟时间，逻辑小裤衩。”Jim看向Soren说道。“我觉得我们可以互相了解了解。我知道昨天我们有聊过，但是还是应该有更多的…交流。”

“你想聊什么？”

“好吧，你知道我的名字还有我的入学经历。我28岁了。来自爱荷华。我在小农场长大。我知道怎么给母牛和母羊挤奶。”

“你会挤奶？”

Jim笑着点点头：“是的。我的姑妈曾做过羊奶肥皂，所以那个我也会。”

“有趣。”

“确实。让我想想…我最喜欢的颜色是蓝色，我也喜欢阅读。”

“我也享受阅读，但我没有最喜欢的颜色。”

“哦得了吧，每个人都有最爱的颜色。”

“对某物偏爱是不合逻辑的…”

Jim盯着Soren，所以后者停止大声说话改为小声咕哝着什么。

“到底是啥，Soren？”

“我…我喜欢橙色。”

“橙色很好。”

Soren朝Jim小小地笑了笑，点头说道：“瓦肯星上有不同层次感的橙色。”

“我还没去过瓦肯，但我看过全息影像。看起来很美丽。美丽且灼热。”

“瓦肯星上的温度会对人类造成不适。我的祖母习惯了，但有时她在室外待久了也会不舒服。”

“你的祖母不是瓦肯人？”

Soren摇摇头：“我的外婆是瓦肯人，但我和她并不熟悉。我的奶奶是人类。”

“哦。所以你的父亲是个半瓦肯？”

Soren点点头：“肯定的，我有62%的瓦肯血统。”

“有趣。”

“确实。”

Jim微笑着说道：“我喜欢你们的耳朵。”

Soren的耳朵尖微微泛绿了，他微微别开头。

Jim笑出了声，让男孩脸更绿了，又问道：“所以你喜欢阅读？你开始读我给你买的书了吗？”

Soren抬头看着他：“是的。我正在阅读《怪桃历险记》。相当不合逻辑，但十分有趣。”

“好吧。那可是我最爱的书之一。你看完之后我们可以一起看这部的电影。Roald Dahl还写有其他的经典书目，我会买给你的。《玛蒂尔达》、《查理和巧克力工坊》，都有超棒的电影。”

“我也想阅读此作者的其他书目。我的祖母曾给我展示过地球的电影。在父亲迁居前，我们看过一部动画片，《海底总动员》。”

“我超爱那部电影的！我们之后一起看电影吧，可以吗？”

“确实，”Soren微笑着说，“而我对机器人感兴趣。目前我正致力于为学校的科学展览准备机器人项目。我希望我的项目能被选中，学校仅会从每班挑选两个项目参加展览。”

“哇哦，太棒了，你需要帮助吗？”

Soren摇摇头：“外界帮助是不被允许的。”

“那好吧。我等不及要看你的最终成果了。”Jim看了看壁炉上的钟，“到点了…我们一起去校车站吧，好吗？”

Soren再次点点头。

当Soren放学回到家时，Jim已经做好了小点心。他们坐在一起边吃边交谈，之后Jim辅导Soren做了数学作业。

“想看电影吗？”Jim询问道，Soren正收拾他的作业。

“什么电影？”

“《机器人总动员》。”

Soren挑了挑眉，逗笑了Jim。

“你们瓦肯人做这个太可爱了。”Jim一边说着一边推着Soren坐到沙发上。Jim播放了电影，抱着坏脾气小裤衩坐在Soren旁边。

Spock在1800整点时回到了家。他察觉到Jim正在厨房做晚饭，Sylar趴在他的儿童软垫上，处在客厅靠近厨房的那侧。Spock放下他的公文包朝Jim走去。

“晚上好。”Spock说道。

Jim朝他笑了笑，又看回烤炉：“晚上好。今天过得怎么样？”

“令人满意。你呢？”

“也很满意。”

“Soren在哪？”

“他在楼上的房间从事他超级机密的科学展览项目。”

“那个机器人项目吗？”

“是的。我们看了一部迪士尼电影，有关于超可爱的机器人的。他受到了鼓舞，在楼上鼓捣了一个小时了。”

“Sylar怎么样了？”

“到目前为止…没哭。但是我走了就不知道了。”Jim笑道。

“你愿意住在雇主家吗？”Spock脱口而出，“我是说…就是…Sylar他…嗯…”

Jim转过身看着他：“你想要我住在这里？”

“只有你在这里Sylar才会安静下来。三楼有客房，连着一间浴室。要是你不想住在这也…没关系。目前的安排已经足够合意了。”

“好吧…我需要在这儿住多久呢？”

“我在科学院的合同是一年期。”

“你的链接伴侣呢？”

“我事先告诉过你，我的链接伴侣并不在此星球上。我相信她将在三个月之内回来。也许不会，我并不确定。”

她离开后不曾与我联系。Spock想到。她要是不再回来我也不会吃惊。

“也就是说我要在这儿呆三个月或者一年？”Jim转身盯着烤炉中的晚餐时问道。

“试行3个月如何？我会每周额外补贴你500信用点。”

请一定要答应。Spock想着。

“我能再想想吗？”Jim说道。“我需要和我的室友商量商量。”

“你有室友？”

Jim点点头：“Bones。Leonard McCoy医生。让我先和他说一下，明天早上给你回复，可以吗？”

“当然。晚饭你做了什么？”

Jim笑道：“我正尝试着做有七种蔬菜的蒸丸子。”

“闻起来令人愉悦。”

“是的。希望尝起来和闻着一样好。”

几小时后，Jim回到公寓，和Bones一起坐在沙发上。

“当保姆的滋味如何？”Bones问道。

“超棒。做医生的感觉怎么样？”

Bones窃笑道：“还不错。至少没有人死掉。”

Jim把他的头倚靠在Bones肩膀上，亲热地搂住后者。Bones恼怒地叹了口气。

“说吧，你想干什么，Jim？”

“Spock想要我当住家保姆。”

“Dammit,Jim.”Bones生气地站起来，让Jim摔进了沙发里。

“什么？”Jim问道，坐好看着他的朋友，“我喜欢这份新工作。孩子们都很棒…”

“你暗恋他们的父亲。”

“我觉得他很可爱。那不叫暗恋，Bones。就三个月而已。”

“那这间公寓的租金怎么办？哼！这地段可贵了。”

“我还是会付我那一半的租金和水电费的。就三个月。Sylar一直在哭，而我似乎是唯一那个能让他安静下来的人。”

“三个月？”

Jim点点头。

Bones用手遮着脸呻吟道：“只要你还付租金啥的，那…好吧。但是就三个月，Jim。”

Jim笑了：“这三个月我还是有双休的，我可以和你出去玩。”

“好吧，好吧。管他呢。好好享受和不合逻辑的没感情大地精相处吧。”

Jim大笑着点头：“我会的，Bonesy。”


	5. Bowling and Chess（保龄球和象棋）

周六早晨，Jim收拾好了他的随身物品，和Bones一起拿到了Spock的别墅中。在他们把几个盒子和行李箱搬上三楼卧室的过程中，Spock一直盯着Bones。

“你是医生？” 在安静地观察了Jim和Bones的互动后，Spock最终问道。

“是的，你想干什么？”

“我是个教授，同时也是科学家。”

“你老婆呢？”Bones直率地问道。

Jim把被子放在床上，转身制止他的朋友：“Leonard。”

“没关系，Jim。我会回答医生的问题的。”Spock一边朝Jim说道一边看向Bones。“我的妻子正在一艘处于beta象限的瓦肯科学舰上。在我接受此处旧金山的职务时，她获得了一份研究的职务。”

Bones点点头。Soren走进房间说道：“Sylar又哭了。”

“我去吧。”Jim大声说道。从Spock和Bones身侧走过，和Soren一起离开了房间。

Spock看着Jim离开，又看回医生，而后者正好也向他走了几步。Spock挑了挑眉，看着Bones双手抱胸，反瞪着他。

“Jim是你孩子的保姆。”Bones说道。

“我很清楚。我确实雇用了他。”

“不要伤害他。”

“请再说一遍？”

“他是为孩子留下来的，不是为了你。你要是胆敢伤害他，我会重创你的。”Bones说着离开了房间。

Spock看着男人离开，摇摇头也跟着走了出来。

Bones和Spock走进客厅时，Jim正抱着Sylar。Jim朝他们微笑，走上前对着Bones小声说道：“他是不是超可爱的，Bones？”

Bones点点头：“是的，他在地精中算是很可爱的了。”

Jim朝他的朋友摇了摇头。

“你今天晚上会来吗？”Bones接着问道。

“会的。打保龄球？”

“是的。啤酒和保龄球。晚上见。Spock，Soren，很高兴…见到你们。回头见。”

Spock点头，看着Jim带着他的朋友走去前门。

Jim在确保Sylar开心地玩着后向Soren和Spock道别，准备出门去嗨了。Spock跟着他走去前门，叫住他。

“Jim，”Spock说道，“能向我承诺吗？”

“什么？”

“我了解人类在社交中喜欢摄入过多的酒精。”

Jim爆笑出声，导致Spock心脏骤停了一瞬。Jim说道：“我向你保证我不会喝醉了回来，Spock。我不会那么做的。”

“我知道你不会那样做，Jim。我只是…”

“你只是想额外确认我不会喝醉。我可能就喝一杯啤酒吧，那就够了。要是我喝多了，觉得我不该回这儿的话，那我就和Bones一起回公寓。”

Spock点点头。Jim朝他笑了笑。

“那么待会见，Spock。”Jim说完转身离开了别墅。Spock关上门，回到客厅的沙发上坐下。Soren正坐在Sylar面前，朝他的小弟弟摇着拨浪鼓，抬头看向他的父亲。

“Jim何时回家？”Soren问道。

“我不知道，也许今天晚些时候。”Spock回答道。

Soren看回他的小弟弟，继续摇着拨浪鼓。Sylar看着拨浪鼓笑了，又看着Spock，朝房间四处张望着。

“啊哦，”Soren叹了口气，看着Sylar的小脸皱了起来，开始哭泣。Soren再次看向父亲：“我们能打电话叫Jim回家吗？”

Spock摇摇头站起身，从摇椅里抱起Sylar。

“今天是Jim 的休息日，”Spock告诉Soren。“我们不能每次Sylar哭了都叫他回家。我们自己能解决这个。”

“如您所愿。”

Jim笑着看到Sulu打出了落沟球（球滚出了规定的路线）。后者正埋怨着出手路线。

“也许下次吧，Hikaru。”Jim在Sulu坐回观众席时说道。

“也许是吧。”Sulu抱怨道。

Jim笑了。在看到Gaila下一个登场时，他喝了一大口啤酒。

“我很惊讶，大地精到现在都还没打给你。”Bones朝Jim说道。Sulu、Gaila还有Scotty都困惑地转过来看着他们。

“大地精？”Gaila很快地抛出了保龄球，走向Jim问道。

“大惊喜！我前些日子获得了一份新工作。”Jim告诉他们。

“我们需要更多的信息，Jim。”

“我这份工作是…保姆。”

“啥？”Scotty咆哮道，“你…当…保姆？那工程公司怎么办？”

“我在打电话给那家公司前遇到了Spock。他有个五周大的儿子，绝对是最可爱的、最暴躁的小东西。还有个超聪明有趣的七岁儿子…”

“而且Jim暗恋他们的父亲。”Bones插话道。

Jim朝Bones摇摇头说道：“我没有暗恋，我只是觉得他有点可爱啦。而且我又不会做什么。我不会那么做的。他有老婆，一个链接伴侣。”

“等等…他们是瓦肯人吗？” Gaila问道。

Jim点点头：“是的，那也是为什么Bones叫他们大地精。”

“哦，Jim，小心一点。Spock的链接伴侣对于你照看她的孩子们没意见吗？”

“啊…我不清楚。她不在这儿。Spock说她会在瓦肯科学舰上待几个月。”

“哇哦，真的吗？”

“是的。怎么了？”

“好吧…瓦肯链接很强大。我还听说过瓦肯母亲在几个月内甚至不会让她的伴侣碰新生儿。要是她没有为小儿子留下来…太奇怪了。”

“是的。我也觉得很奇怪，但是我好像记得她也没和Soren待多久。”

Gaila点点头说道：“就小心点好了。你也许觉得Spock很可爱，但别忘了他已经结婚了。你不能和有妇之夫谈恋爱。”

“而你也知道为什么大家对于‘热辣的保姆’那么津津乐道。”Sulu接着说道。

Jim呻吟道：“你们这些人…认真的吗？我不打算爱上这个人，又或者和他上床。我不会那么做的。”

“Jim现在和他住在一起了。”Bones告诉他们。

“Leonard！”Jim摇摇头说道。他看向他的朋友们。“没什么大不了的。我喜欢现在当保姆的工作。我可以和可爱的小瓦肯玩一整天。而他的哥哥从学校回家后，我们可以一起玩乐高。我不会和他们的父亲上床的。我不会的，所以我们别聊这个话题了，接着打保龄球吧。”

Jim看着他的朋友们都点了点头，把注意力放回保龄球上。Jim暗自叹了口气，又喝了一大口啤酒。

是的，Jim…不要爱上Spock…或者和他上床。不。绝不。

Spock坐在一楼的书房里正写着一份报告。他把Sylar放在书桌前的摇篮里。在Jim走后，Sylar已经哭了两个小时了，又喝了一瓶奶，终于睡着了。Spock希望他的小儿子能睡上一整夜。

Spock中断了书写，考虑着Jim的朋友Dr.McCoy所说的话。

Jim是保姆。他是为Soren和Sylar留下来的。为什么医生会告诉我Jim不是为我留下来的？Spock想着。人类真是毫无逻辑可言。

Spock听到前门打开又合上。脚步声从走廊里传来，Jim出现在门道里。

为什么他会带有猎户座人的气味？Spock想到，一小股占有欲涌出，他不得不镇压下来。Jim不是我的…他可以和他想要的人社交。

“我回来了，”Jim说着，“也没喝醉。”

“我看出来了，”Spock回复道，“我本没有预料到。你和你的朋友相处的如何？”

“很有趣。你们怎么样啦？坏脾气小裤衩哭了吗？”Jim问道，朝摇篮走去，看着Sylar。

“你一走他就哭了，持续了2.37小时。”

“可怜的小东西。他现在好了，睡的很熟嘛。”

“确实。”

Jim朝Spock笑道。

他的眼睛蓝的惊人。

“那是三维象棋吗？”Jim指着Spock身后问道。

Spock点点头：“我偶尔会和Soren玩。”

“他能打败你吗？”

“否定的。”

Jim轻笑道：“我猜我可以打败你。”

Spock挑了挑眉：“我很怀疑。我自从十岁后再未有过败绩。”

“好吧，也该变变天了，我的朋友。”Jim取过棋盘说道。“我们来玩玩，我绝对会把你打得落花流水的。”

“我再次表示怀疑，Jim。”Spock自信地朝金发之人走去。

36分钟之后

“毫无逻辑可言。”

Jim轻笑着，怕把Sylar吵醒：“我赢了。”

Spock盯了好一会儿棋盘才看向Jim：“你的下法不合逻辑。”

“我知道，但我就是赢了。”

“再来一盘？”

Jim点点头：“当然，Spock。”

44分钟之后

Spock向后靠向他的椅背，几乎是怒视着棋盘。

我不明白。他的棋路…不合逻辑。

Spock抬头看见Jim朝他微笑着，他的眼睛愉悦地闪着。Spock的心脏突然颤了一下。

“时间有点晚了。”Jim说着，“我们明天晚上在男孩们入睡后再玩玩吧。”

Spock点点头，看着Jim起身走向摇篮。

“你觉得他今晚会醒吗？”

“他很有可能会。我会把摇篮放在我的房间里。”

“要是把他带到我的房间里怎么样？要是他知道我就在这儿，也许会睡上一整晚。”

“也许，但这是周末，你不在当值，Jim。他…”

Jim笑着摇摇头：“Spock，我现在住在这儿了。那就意味着我随时都在当值。就…让他待在我的房间里吧。我不会在意的。我喜欢这个小家伙。”

Spock点点头站起来。他走向摇篮，小心地抱起它。他上楼走进Jim的房间，轻轻地把摇篮放在Jim的双人床旁。Jim坐在床上靠近摇篮的那一边朝熟睡的瓦肯宝宝微笑着。

Spock凝视着Jim和他的儿子待在一块儿的景象，铭记于心，转身时几乎忍不住笑了：“晚安，Jim。”

Jim看着他笑了，让Spock的心脏再次颤了一下：“晚安，Spock。”


	6. New Clothes and Singing（新衣服以及歌唱）

周一早晨，Spock醒来，准备好开始这一天。他前去查看他的大儿子，后者已经起床穿衣服了。Spock帮助儿子穿好了瓦肯长袍。

“你知道，”Spock帮助他的儿子把头穿过领口而不是袖口，“你不需要穿长袍。我们并非在瓦肯星上，而你的学校也不做要求。”

Soren探出领口看向他的父亲：“我确实了解。我只是不能理解某些同学的装扮。”

“我们可以去商店为你添置合适的衣服。”

Soren摇摇头：“不，谢谢您。我会继续穿我的瓦肯长袍。”

Spock点头离开，让儿子继续穿衣。他站在楼梯前，向三楼看去。他没有从Jim的房间听见任何声音，所以他走下了楼梯。他看见Jim正站在烤炉前，而Sylar躺在厨房餐桌上的背带里，嘴里吸着奶嘴。

“早上好，”Jim朝茶壶努努嘴说着，“水快开了，你可以泡茶。我正在做薄煎饼。”

“我知道了。”Spock听到茶壶发出尖叫。他为自己泡了茶，拿起他的PADD，坐在Sylar面前的餐桌旁。

“你喂过他了吗？”

Jim点头：“喂过了，他喝了一整杯奶，朝我撒了尿，还有点不耐烦。我把他的奶嘴给了他。”

“你今天有何打算？”

“好吧，坏脾气小裤衩有点穿不下他的衣服了，所以我想给他买点新衣服，可以吗？”

“那是可接受的。他确实长大了。在1.3周前的首月检查中，他有9磅8盎司重。”

“好一个胖小子。”Jim笑道。

“确实。”

Jim关了火，打开了烤炉。他放了一些薄饼在盘子里，端上了桌。这时Soren也走进了厨房。Jim笑着把果汁递给刚坐下的男孩。

“Soren，”大家安静地吃了一会儿后Spock说道，“Jim要去商店为Sylar买一些衣服。你放学后想和他们一起去采购一些你可以在学校穿的衣服吗？”

Jim像是点亮了一般笑道：“哦，嘿，会超有趣的。你觉得呢，Soren？”

Soren暗自叹了口气点点头，瞧了瞧他的父亲：“那是…可容许的。”

Jim笑了：“那就说定了。我会去学校接你，然后我们一起去商场。我们购物时你可以和我聊聊你的机器人。”

“我的机器人项目在被科学展览选中前都是机密的。”

“那好吧。反正我也不想知道。”Jim噘着嘴说。

“你不合逻辑，Jim。”

“你确实是。”Spock也说道。

Jim再次笑出声：“嘿，我本来就没说过我很符合逻辑啊。还有你，Spock，你会这么说是因为昨天晚上下象棋我赢了你。”

“我先赢了一局，Jim。”

“而我赢了后面两局。”

“父亲，Jim在象棋上赢了你？”Soren问道，眼里都是惊讶。

Spock垂下眼站起身：“我应该离开了。希望你们玩得愉快。”

Jim笑着看到Spock很快收拾好东西离开了。他转向Soren说道：“我把他打的落花流水。”

Jim把飞行汽车停在Soren学校门口的一列汽车中，等待着Soren放学。他观察着学生蜂拥而出，在人群中看到黑色锅盖头时忍不住笑了出来。车流缓缓向前，因此Jim低速前进着，降下挡风玻璃，朝Soren挥挥手。他看着小瓦肯转身和某个人类孩子以及凯提亚孩子说了几句。Soren朝这俩孩子行了瓦肯礼，就转身登上了飞行汽车。

“你好啊，逻辑小裤衩。”Jim一边打开了后门让男孩上车一边打招呼道。Soren看了Jim一眼才坐进他的辅助软坐垫上，系好安全带。

Jim把车停在商场的多层停车场里，下车熄了火。他从儿童座椅里抱出Sylar放在胸前的背带里，抓了一小包尿布包放在肩上。Soren从车的另一边下了车，准备和Jim一起穿过街道进入商场。

Jim左顾右盼着穿过人行横道。走过一半时，他停下来回头看了看。Soren正站在路边盯着他。Jim叹了口气，走了回来握住男孩的手。

“触碰会导致心灵感应。”Soren提醒Jim。

“那好吧…抓住我腰上的背带。”Jim说道。

Soren点点头，伸出几根手指勾住Jim裤子上方的一条背带，和Jim一起过了街走进了商场。

“和你说话的孩子们是你的朋友吗？”Jim在走进商场时问道。

“他们是我的同学。”

“那他们是你的朋友吗？”

“瓦肯人没有朋友。”

“那不是真的。我很确定瓦肯人拥有朋友。我难道不是你的朋友吗？”

“你是我的保姆。”

Jim笑着点头：“是的，你说得对，但我也是你的朋友。你的父亲也是我的朋友。”

“我假设如此。”

Jim笑着揉乱了Soren的头发：“有朋友是件很好的事儿。每个人都有一两个好朋友。”

“那我认为…Micah和Bari是我的朋友。”

Jim靠在墙上看着逻辑小裤衩换上了不同的衣服。Jim又看看怀里的Sylar，他正熟睡着。Jim笑着看回Soren。后者朝一件短袖皱了皱眉，又换上了另一件短袖。

“毛衣背心很适合你。”Jim告诉他，“它们看上去很精致，但也可以很随性。我觉得你会喜欢的。开衫也很好看。”

Soren看向他耸耸肩。Jim摇摇头领着男孩朝他刚才说过的衣服走去。他抓起几件毛衣，还有几件长袖polo衫，都递给了Soren，把男孩推去试衣间。

“试试这些，我再去给你找几条裤子。”Jim说道。

“Soren，”Jim朝试衣间里喊道，“你穿好了吗？”

“是的。”Soren回道，打开门走了出来。

Jim瞧着Soren换上了白色的衬衫、带有蓝灰菱形花纹的毛衣背心，看上去超可爱，超有学院风。

“上身的衣服…尚可接受。但我不在意裤子穿什么。”Soren告诉Jim。

Jim往下看了看做了个鬼脸：“哦好吧…灯绒裤不错，但我不怎么喜欢这个。穿上去不太舒服，对吧？”

Soren皱了皱眉摇摇头，朝Jim走去：“确实不舒适。”

Jim笑着点头：“好吧，那就不要灯绒裤。就黑色的休闲裤和卡其裤好了。也许再加牛仔裤（jeans，琼斯）？”

“琼斯是谁？”

Jim再次大笑起来，走去牛仔裤区，抓了两条正和Soren尺寸的牛仔裤递给他。

Soren点点头，拿着牛仔裤又走进了试衣间。后来，Jim在看到Soren穿着灯绒裤不方便走路时，不得不抑制住他的笑声。

Soren朝购物车里数量众多的衣服挑了挑眉。在他承认地球服饰尚可接受后，Jim给他试了不少裤子和上衣。现在他们正站在婴儿用品区，Jim想买一些Sylar用的东西。

“Jim，”Soren说道，“我不认为我的弟弟需要…洗礼袍。”

“他穿这个一定超可爱的，”Jim回复道，“好吧，你是对的。把它放回去吧。”

Soren把袍子放在架子上，回头听到了人类发出了小小的尖叫声。Soren挑起了两边的眉毛，看见Jim正拿着一团衣服。

“快看这些蓝色的小开衫！”Jim叫到，“Sylar穿上一定会他妈的（fucking）超可爱的。”

“注意语言（language），Jim。”

“好吧，对不起。不管怎么说，我们多拿几件不同大小的这种衣服。哦，快看！他们还有熊猫连体衣！”

Soren看着Jim冲向熊猫连体衣，几乎忍不住微笑。他的确享受着Jim的不合逻辑。

Spock回到家，发觉Jim正在厨房做晚饭。

“玉米面包配素食辣豆。”Jim微笑着告诉他。

Spock点点头，从Jim身边走过进入客厅。Soren正手支着头，躺在地板上观看电影《泰山》。Spock转过头看到Sylar时，翘起嘴唇几乎要形成一个微笑。他转身回到厨房看向Jim。

“为何我的小儿子穿着就如同一只熊猫？”Spock问道。

Jim从锅上移开眼神，朝Spock笑道：“因为他看起来超可爱啊。”

“我明了了。”Spock转身走向他的小儿子，把他从摇椅里抱起来。Sylar吸着他的熊猫奶嘴，看着电视屏幕上大猩猩朝地球婴儿唱歌。

就在这时，Spock和Soren听到了点击声，看着Jim站在他们身边拿着PADD，把这一幕拍了下来。

“太可爱了。”Jim说着回到了厨房。

Spock和Soren互相交换了一个眼神，同时朝不合逻辑的人类摇摇头。

在Soren上床、Sylar睡着后，Spock和Jim坐在书房里玩了几局象棋。Spock已经赢下了第一局，但目前来看，Jim似乎会赢下第二局。

Spock朝棋盘摇摇头，观察着Jim走了一步不合逻辑的棋。

“我知道Sylar从哪里学会暴躁脸了。”Jim轻笑道。

Spock几乎微笑着看向Jim：“作为我的儿子，互相分享面部表情是符合逻辑的。”

“Soren也会做几个可爱的暴躁脸。”

“确实。我认为他此时正为他的科学项目感到挫败。”

“是的，他昨天下午用瓦肯的方式花了一小时待在他的房里为之努力。”

“我相信他在某部分上遇到了问题，无法解决。”

Jim点点头：“要是我们能帮帮他就好了。”

Spock正准备回答，但Sylar的哭声透过白天Jim安装的婴儿监视器传来。Spock站起来想去看看他的儿子，但Jim压着瓦肯人的肩膀。

“不用啦，Spock，我去吧。你待在这儿就好了，想想怎么打败我吧。我很快就回来。”

Spock点点头，Jim离开了。Spock看着棋盘，思考着如何反败为胜。

不合逻辑，Spock想到。他如此不合逻辑…玩象棋时也是。

Spock摇摇头，通过监视器听到Jim正对着Sylar说话。他转向他书桌，拿起桌上的监视器。

“你这小东西为什么脾气那么坏，哈？”Spock听到Jim咕哝到，“我就在楼下狠狠地打败（kick butt）你的父亲呢。”

Spock听到这里几乎瞪了一下眼。他正准备关小监视器的音量时，Jim开始唱歌了。

“Come stop your crying, it will be all right.” 

Spock深吸一口气，聆听着Jim唱给他的小儿子的歌。伴随着Jim柔和的歌声，Sylar立即停止了哭泣平静了下来。Spock从他的椅子上站起来，上楼走向Jim 的房间。

他在门道里停了下来，安静地站着。Jim正背朝Spock站在房间正中，轻轻地摇着怀里的孩子。

“I know we’re different but deep inside us, we’re not that different at all. And you’ll be in my heart. Yes, you’ll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more,”Jim继续唱着。

Spock看着Jim轻轻摇着他的儿子，直到一曲终了，Sylar也睡着了。Spock心跳得更快了，他想要同时拥抱Jim和他的儿子，但他忍住了。

Jim转过身，惊讶地看到Spock就站在这儿：“我是不是忘了拿婴儿监视器？”

Spock明显忘了该怎么说话，所以他只好点点头。Jim笑了，只是让瓦肯人更想要拥他们入怀。Spock阻止了自己，注意到他今晚需要更长时间的冥想。他看着Jim小心地把Sylar放回摇篮里，朝他走来。

“你想要继续下棋呢，还是我难听的歌声让你不想和我下棋了？”

“你的歌声很美，”Spock脱口而出，“我…我是说…你的歌声并不难听。Sylar很喜欢，他随着歌声入睡了。”

Jim的眼睛朝Spock眨了眨：“谢谢你。Bones老说我的歌声可以让死人都醒过来。”

他说谎了，Jim。Spock想到。

“那我们明晚再继续？”

Jim点头：“好的。晚安，Spock。”

Spock把婴儿监视器递给Jim：“晚安，Jim。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章会跳过好几周，我们会知道Soren是不是参加了科学展览。
> 
> 歌曲来自电影《人猿泰山》中Phil Collins 演唱的《You’ll be in my heart》。


	7. Valentine's Day Part One（情人节第一部分）

Jim喝了一大口啤酒，看着他的朋友Bones打保龄球。Bones一球击倒了两个球瓶，正沮丧着呢。他暴躁地走向回球装置，等待着他宝贵的14磅重的保龄球。Jim摇摇头。

“这就是个游戏罢了，Bones。”Jim说道。

“而我的队伍快输了。”Bones在保龄球返回时含糊地说道。

“Jim，”Gaila从她正站着的地方走过来，“你当男保姆（manny）当得怎么样了？”

“男保姆（manny）？”Sulu问道。

“就是男性保姆（male nanny）啦。”Jim回复道，他看向Gaila。“事实上做男保姆很棒。和Spock还有男孩们待了四周啦。”Jim笑了，“我昨天帮助Soren用鞋盒做了情人节邮箱。”

“那个小瓦肯人还会过情人节？”Bones在把剩下的球瓶击中后问道。

“算是吧，”Jim轻笑道，“他们班在搞这个。他的老师说他不需要参加，但是因为其他人都会参与，所以他也想要参加。我带他去了商店，他有条不紊地选了一份不管送给他班上哪个同学都很合适的礼物。太可爱了。我也给他和他的父亲准备了情人节卡片和礼物。”

“你认为这么做明智吗？”

Jim叹了口气：“我也给你们准备了情人节卡片，又不意味着我想跳到你们身上。”

Bones摇头没说话。Jim站起来扔了一次全中。他的朋友们看着他高高举起双手转身走向他们，就好像他刚才触地得分（橄榄球术语）了一样。

“我相信我赢了。”他告诉他们。

“我们赢了，”Sulu更正道，“我们是一队的。”

“好吧，我是为我们这队赢的。”

Sulu哼了一声摇摇头：“Jim，所以你情人节怎么过？”

“哦耶！”Gaila叫道，“我们又去脱衣服俱乐部吗？”

“就好像我喜欢情人节自助餐似的。”Jim说道，“我去不了。情人节是周一，而我要工作。”

“你六点就下班了。来嘛！脱衣舞俱乐部！”

“我和Gaila一起，”Bones补充道，“脱衣舞俱乐部。”

“啊，祝你们玩得开心。”

Bones转向Scotty和Sulu：“脱衣舞俱乐部？”

“不好意思，我和Pavel有约了。”Sulu告诉他。

“我去不了，”Scotty说道，“我和科学中心语言部的一位可爱女士有约了。”

“你们第一次约会就在情人节？”

Scotty耸耸肩：“呃，我问的时候也没报什么希望，但是她同意了。”

“祝你好运，Scotty。”Jim说。

“谢谢你，Jim。”

Jim笑着向他的朋友点点头。

周一早晨Jim很早就醒了，闻到了一股臭味。他翻身用手肘撑着身体，低头看向床边Sylar的摇篮。坏脾气小裤衩已经醒了，吮吸着他胖胖的手指。他看见Jim注意到了他，从嘴里移出手指挥舞着笑了。

“等不及要你的爸爸给你换尿布了？”Jim坐起来笑着问道。他抱起瓦肯宝宝，走去二楼的育婴室。Jim轻柔地把两个月大的瓦肯宝宝放在婴儿床上，为他擦洗干净。Jim摇头扔掉脏尿布，又取了新尿布。

“为什么总是我给你换屎尿片，而每次轮到Spock都只是尿湿了而已？”

Sylar在Jim说话的时候朝他咕哝出声，小小地笑了。Jim也朝小男孩笑了，轻轻地伸了一根手指拨弄着Sylar的尖耳朵。

臭得这么可爱。

Jim取过昨晚为Sylar准备的衣服，一件红色的长袖连体衣，上面绘着《芳心终结者》，一条灰色的裤子，还有白色条纹的袜子。

“就这样啦，”Jim柔声说道，“都超可爱的。”

Jim抱着宝宝走出了房间。当Jim经过Soren房间时，他敲了敲门确认男孩已经起床了。

“我将于6.5分钟后下楼。”Soren回应道。

“好的，但是我准备做薄煎饼，你也知道你的父亲老是想把它们都吃了。”Jim说道。

“我并不会，”Spock补充道，从Jim身侧走向楼梯。Jim笑着跟着瓦肯人走开了。

Spock挑眉盯着Jim放在餐桌正中间的心形煎饼。他朝人类看过去，后者正对着他微笑。

“情人节快乐，Spock。”

“情人节是地球人不合逻辑的节日。”

“是的，而我就是个不合逻辑的地球人。嘿，在这儿等一会儿。”Jim抱着Sylar离开了房间。

“你去哪里？”Spock朝他说道，而Soren正好走进了房间。Soren在餐桌前坐下，看着桌上的薄饼。

“Jim是不合逻辑的地球人。”Spock告诉他的儿子。

“我已知晓。”

“我回来啦！”Jim叫到，他一手抱着Sylar，另一只手拿着一袋东西。Jim把Sylar递给Spock，又把袋子放在桌上。“这是给Soren的，”Jim拿出一盒糖果、一只小小的情人节熊，还有一本书，递给了Soren。

“我不能吃巧克力，Jim。”

“我知道。我找了些不含巧克力的无糖糖果给你和你的爸爸。”Jim又拿出另一只小熊和一盒糖果，放在Spock面前。瓦肯人先看了看才抬头看向Jim。

“我没有准备礼物作为回礼。”

Jim笑了：“没关系。我给你们俩买东西的时候就想过了。”

Spock垂眼看戴着红色领结的小熊。他把小熊拿给了Sylar。小男孩瞪大了眼抓住小熊，立即吸起了它的耳朵。

“好吧，至少Sylar喜欢这个礼物。”Jim说道。

在Spock正想说些什么的时候，Soren向Jim走了两步，很快地抱了抱人类。

“我…喜欢这个…谢谢你。”Soren轻柔地说道，坐回餐桌旁吃起了他的早餐。

Jim微笑着揉乱男孩的头发：“不用谢啦。”

Spock看看他的儿子，又看看Jim，突然站起来说：“我必须离开了。”

Jim轻轻地接住Spock递过来的Sylar，看着Spock走去门厅。Jim把Sylar交给Soren，抓起Spock的糖果盒跟在他身后。

“嘿，你还好吗？”

Spock在前门停下来，拿起他的公文包：“我很好，Jim。我必须检查几个实验。”

“哦…好吧。呃…拿着这个。”Jim把糖果盒递给Spock，“休息时吃点点心吧。”

Spock接住盒子，短暂地触碰到Jim的手指。接触引起小小的火花，让Spock忍不住再试一次。

Jim笑着收回手：“这是静电吗？你今天会早回家吗？”

Spock点点头。

“想带着男孩们出去吃，还是在家里吃？”

Spock再次点头。

Jim笑了：“那你回家的时候再决定吧。”

Spock点点头离开了别墅。Jim关上门微微笑了。他回到厨房，发现Soren还傻傻地抱着Sylar。Soren的脸微微皱了起来。Jim想了想，突然明白了。

“我想他拉屎了，Jim。”

“啊，估计也放屁了。没声响但是臭臭的，对吧？”

Soren的眼睛瞪大了：“请拿开他。”

Jim从Soren怀里抱起宝宝：“接着吃你的早饭吧。”

“我能在客厅吃吗？”

“想远离臭味吗？”

Soren点点头。

“好吧，去客厅吃吧。”

“谢谢你。”Soren抓起他的盘子和杯子很快冲出了房间。

Spock坐在他的办公室里，盯着桌上的糖果盒。

Jim很有可能给他的所有朋友都准备了礼物。Spock想到。当我们触碰时…我感到…他是我的t'hy'la。

Spock向后靠着椅背闭上了眼睛。他专注于他和T'Pring共享的链接。就好像有一座堡垒挡住了他。他仅能猜测是由于Stonn。

当她第一次怀孕时，Spock曾猜测孩子有很大可能并非他的。但是后来的基因分析证明他是错的。Soren的确是他的儿子。Sylar也是他的儿子。T'Pring甚至在Sylar出生后都没有抱过他。她仅仅看了他一眼，就向助产士询问她何时能回归工作。

Spock作为主要照顾者，他和儿子们的链接十分明亮。他睁开眼睛端坐于桌前，在计算机终端上呼叫他的母亲。

呼叫接通了，Spock的母亲面带微笑出现在屏幕上。

“你好啊，Spock。”

“母亲。您今日感觉如何？”

“我很好。你在工作啊，那我见不着我的孙子了。”

“我道歉。我知道距离上次通话您见过他们已经过了一段时日了。”

“你老是忙于工作，而你的保姆让男孩们保持忙碌，是吧？”

Spock点点头接着问道：“父亲身体如何？”

“他也很好啦。他现在正在工作。你知道他和我一样想念你们仨。”

“父亲不会…”

Amanda笑了：“他确实想念你们。我比任何人都了解他。我知道他不合逻辑地厌恶家里空荡荡的，没有了Sylar的哭声，还有Soren缠着他问些科学问题。”

Spock点点头，但没有承认他也不合逻辑地想念父母。

“我想尽快见这个Jim一面，” Amanda接着换了个话题，“确保他照顾好我的男孩们。你和Soren经常谈论他，我觉得我好像已经了解他了。”

“Jim和他们相处得…很好。”Spock告诉他的母亲，“今天早晨他为我和Soren准备了情人节礼物。”他举起了糖果盒示意母亲。

“不是巧克力吧？你还记得你上次吃巧克力的时候…”

Spock暗自叹气：“是的，母亲，我还记得。而且这不是巧克力。Jim买的非巧克力，也不含糖的糖果。Jim还送了一只熊，我拿给了Sylar。Jim让他穿上了情人节特别外套。”

Amanda微笑着说：“哦，他看起来绝对很可爱。你发几张照片给我吧。Jim…怎么叫他来着？坏脾气小屁墩儿（grumpy butt）？”

“坏脾气小裤衩（grumpy pants）。他很好。他只在Jim离开房间超过五分钟才会哭。”

“要是大家都很好的话，我能问问你为什么打电话来吗？我不是在抱怨，毕竟我喜欢和你说说话。”

“我…我想知道…如果我没有因为我的时辰到了而和T'Pring链接，你会…你会赞成我和她订婚吗？你会想要她当…你的儿媳吗？”

Amanda的眼神柔和了下来，她略微垂下了眼帘。Spock看着她思考了一会儿，才抬头看进他的眼里。

“我不觉得我还会赞成你们订婚。你们两个是被迫链接的，但是我很高兴我能有两个很可爱的孙子。”

“你还会想要我寻找我自己的伴侣吗？”

Amanda点点头：“你的父亲找到了我。我也希望你能找到真爱。你还是有机会的。”

“母亲…”

“我知道你不爱T'Pring，她也不爱你。为了名誉或者孩子勉强捆在一起也不总是好事。她也从来都没尽过作为母亲的责任，是吧？”

Spock摇摇头，移开视线：“她从未履行过。我认为她甚至不愿多花十分钟和他们待在一间房里。我怀疑Soren曾渴望过她的关怀，但现在…他不想要了。”

“你怎么不给Jim一份礼物呢？”

Spock看向母亲，挑了挑眉。

“我又换了个话题。” Amanda仍微笑着，“Jim给你准备了礼物。给他一份回礼怎么样？今天是情人节。”

“今天确实是情人节，母亲。”

“问问Nyota该选什么礼物吧。我确定她知道你应该买些什么送给Jim。”

“我会的，母亲。谢谢你。”

“不用谢。”

Jim在客厅里安置好Sylar后，听见前门开了又关上了。

“Jim！”Soren兴奋的声音传遍了别墅。

“我在这儿呢！”Jim回应道，听到急匆匆的脚步冲向他。Jim转头正好看见男孩手里拿着文件冲进来。

“我会参加的。”Soren带着大大的笑容说道。Jim回了一个微笑，而Soren很快隐去了他的表情。

“你会参加啥？”

Soren再次绽开了笑容，但很快停止了表情：“我…将会参加科学展览。”

“真的吗？认真的？”Jim兴奋地说道。Soren朝他挥了挥文件。

Soren想要维持面无表情，但他失败了：“是的，确实。老师…她喜欢我的陈述。”

Jim跪在地板上，这样他的视线就和Soren齐平了：“你想笑就笑吧，Soren。我知道你是瓦肯人…但是…”Jim突然停住了，因为瓦肯男孩给了一个大大的拥抱。

“我被选中了！我的机器人！”

Jim抬手回抱着他：“太赞啦，Soren。我为你骄傲。”

Soren拉开了一点距离，朝Jim笑道：“真的吗？”

Jim点头：“当然啦。啊，我有个好主意。”

“什么？”

“要不你给你的妈妈打个电话，告诉她这个好消息？”

Soren的表情瞬间清空了，他往后退出了Jim的怀抱：“你想要我通知我的…母亲？”

Jim依然笑着：“对呀！这么大的好消息，难道你不告诉她吗？我确定她会很高兴的。”

“呃…好吧。我会试着打给她的。”

Jim站起来揉着Soren的头发：“还会发生啥糟糕事儿啊？她还不朝你微笑吗？”


	8. Valentine's Day-Part Two（情人节第二部分）

Spock邀请了Uhura一起去买礼物。他们在商店里待了快一个小时了，而Spock只挑了一盒巧克力。

“Jim会喜欢花束或者毛绒玩具吗？”Spock问道。

“两样都买吧。”Uhura叹了口气，被瓦肯人吹毛求疵的毛病惹恼了。

“红玫瑰。”

“好的好的，太完美了。快去买玫瑰吧！”

Spock点头走向花店，但突然停了下来：“红玫瑰，就我所知，有不同的意义。亮红色的玫瑰象征爱情，酒红色…”

“那就换一种颜色。Spock，说真的，我们在这待了快一个小时了。你不管买什么，Jim都会喜欢的。”

“我确定他会的，但我希望挑一份有意义的礼物。”

“那黄玫瑰怎么样？它们意味着友谊是吧？”

“是的，但我觉得我不想送Jim黄玫瑰。”Spock接下来注意到了一些淡紫色的玫瑰。

淡紫色玫瑰意味着魅力（enchantment，也有着迷的意思），Spock想到。我会买一枝送给Jim。

Spock想和Uhura说些什么，但她已经走远了，正挑选着毛绒玩具。他摇摇头走向老板买了一朵淡紫色玫瑰花。

Jim微笑着看到Soren正坐在书房里Spock的电脑终端前。Soren缓慢地敲击着按键，悄悄阻止了接上正在科学舰上的母亲的通讯。

“也许她不在通讯范围内？”Soren看向Jim问道。

“只有接通以后我们才知道了，逻辑小裤衩，”Jim回道，“她会很高兴听到你被科学展览选中的。你们瓦肯人就喜欢科学之类的。”

“ 确实。”Soren轻声说道，又一次按下了呼叫按钮。

“你和她聊的时候我去看看Sylar，可以吗？”

Soren点点头，Jim又朝他笑了笑。Soren看着人类离开房间，转头想要取消呼叫。但太迟了，通讯已经接通了。

“Soren，”他的母亲T'Pring，简短地说道，“此次通讯寓意为何？”

Soren暗暗地在桌下绞着手指：“好吧…我…呃（um）…”

“Um？不准说‘um’，Soren。这并不合适。”

“对不起。”

“道歉是不合逻辑的。你为何联系我？我此时正进行三个重要的实验，没有时间处理任何其他事务。”

Soren点点头又微微低下头轻声说道：“我…我要参加学校的科学展览。我的老师选中了我的机器人项目而不是班上其他人的。”

“就这样？”

Soren点点头。

“科学展览不合逻辑。你若仍在瓦肯星上，你的机器人不会被任何展览选中。幼稚，且不值得关注。机器人、纳米机器人，以及AI技术已经到达顶峰，在我眼里不会再有提高。尤其不会来自七岁的半瓦肯。你做的仅是瓦肯学龄前儿童会认为有趣的项目。而他们会发掘并学习更为先进的科学。机器人仅会打动你的人类老师和同学。”

Soren咬着下嘴唇，似乎要哭了。

“我…我很努力了。我的项目…”

“你的项目如何并不重要，Soren。在你的项目上浪费时间是不合逻辑的。你的父亲影响你甚深，他引导你人类的一面走得太远了。”看到儿子眼里的泪花时， T'Pring停止了说话。她摇了摇头。“哭泣是人类的行为，也不合逻辑，对于瓦肯人来说是不得体的。”

Soren抽泣了一声，擦了擦眼睛：“我会通过冥想改正我不合逻辑的行为。”

“很好。Soren，以后不要因为科学展览或者其他不重要的事联系我。明白了吗？”

Soren点点头，通讯被切断了。Soren被呛了一口，眼泪止不住地留下。他之前从未哭过，而这次经历太过了。他从椅子上站了起来，试着往前走，却开始颤抖了。

Jim把Sylar留在客厅里，走回书房。他看到男孩的处境时眼睛都睁大了，男孩正颤抖着哭泣，都快要过度呼吸了。

“哦上帝啊，Soren。Soren，发生什么了？”Jim问道，很快跪在男孩身前。

“这…这…不合逻辑。”Soren再次气喘后被呛到了。

“什么不合逻辑？Soren，你为什么哭了？你母亲发生什么事了吗？”

Soren哭着想要远离Jim。

“不，Soren，求你了…发生什么了？”Jim轻柔地拥住Soren，拉近他。

“她…她…我的项目…不合逻辑。她…她…说不合逻辑…浪费时间。”Soren想要逃开Jim的怀抱离开房间。

Jim听到Soren说的话心都要碎了。

贱人。Jim心里想着。

“这不是浪费时间，Soren。机器人很棒，你的项目无与伦比。”Jim轻抚着男孩的背部说道，“会好的。就…哭出来。”

“哭泣…不合逻辑。我需要…我需要去冥想。”

Jim紧紧抱住男孩：“哭泣并非不合逻辑。我们都会这样做，你只是需要哭出来。你会好起来的。你平静下来以后可以冥想。”

Soren回抱着Jim，把头放在Jim的颈窝里，颤抖着哭泣。Jim不停地抚摸着他的后背，告诉他会好起来的，机器人并非不合逻辑。

“要是你平静下来了，你会想搭毛毯堡垒吗？你可以在上面冥想。”

Soren轻轻点头。

Jim坐在地板上，把男孩抱到怀里坐到他的膝盖上：“好啦，我们来建毛毯堡垒，你可以把你超棒的机器人都告诉我。”

Spock感到大儿子的悲痛时他正在上课。这堂课刚刚开始他就感觉到了。他想要以此为借口离席，但他不能。

一下课，他立即收拾好东西，告诉所有想要和他讨论的同学请在办公时间来访。他回到办公室拿好给Jim买的礼物后迅速赶回家。

当他回到家时，他没有听到房间里有任何声音。Soren的悲痛已经平息，但是Spock仍想知道原因。他在厨房放下玫瑰和心形的巧克力盒，往客厅走去。他停在门道里凝视着眼前的一幕。

半个房间都被垫子和枕头堵住了，毯子和被单堆在上面，堆得很高。

Spock挑了挑眉，出声叫住Jim。他听到面前新造的景观里传来沙沙声。Jim从最下面的枕头和被单堆里开的小小的缺口里爬了出来。

Jim停下来朝他微笑：“你今天回来得有点早。”

“我早前感受到了Soren的悲痛。这是什么？”Spock朝Jim刚爬出来的那一堆点点头。

Jim轻笑着走向他：“这是枕头大战毛毯堡垒。Soren和Sylar正睡在里面，正好我想和你谈谈。”

Spock点点头，和Jim走进了厨房。“他回家的时候可兴奋了，因为他被选中参加学校的科学展览。”

“我很高兴听到这个。但为何他又感到痛苦？”

Jim叹了口气，垂下头：“因为我是个傻瓜。我…我建议他打给他的母亲，告诉她这个好消息。”

Jim抬眼看到Spock听到他说的以后僵住了。Jim略微皱了皱脸：“好吧，我现在知道那不是什么好主意了。”

“确实不是，Jim。发生什么了？”

“他们通话时我离开了房间，而我本来不该离开。我应该待在这儿做些什么。”

“她做了什么？”Spock问道，在身后握紧拳头。

Jim略微僵了一下：“好吧，Soren哭的时候给我说了一下，就我所知，她说他的机器人不合逻辑，而且浪费时间。上帝！”Jim呻吟了一声。“为什么我要叫他打给她？我不知道。”

Spock摇摇头：“不是你的错，Jim。T'Pring…”

“你知道就和我妈似的。她就像那样对我。我四年级时做了超赞的火山模型，参加了科学展览。而她老是说我要是做了这个或者那个，我的模型会更好。她现在还这么对我。这就是为什么我只在她生日或者圣诞节才和她通话。”

“Jim。”Spock打断了Jim的话。

Jim摇摇头：“对不起，我离题了。就是让我想起我妈了。Soren，好吧…所以…呃…我让他平静下来以后，我们一起搭了毛毯堡垒。他哭累了，所以我们一爬进堡垒他就睡着了。”

“谢谢你让他平静下来。我此前不曾想过他会哭…除了当他还是婴儿的时候。”

“我猜到了。他很虚弱，都快过度呼吸了。”Jim转过头打了个喷嚏。

“Gesundheit！”Spock往后退了一步。

Jim瞪了一眼Spock：“你刚刚说了‘Gesundheit’？”

“确实。它在德语里是健康的意思。”

“啊…啊啾！”Jim又打了个喷嚏。

“Labri'oot。”Spock回应道。

“那是瓦肯语吗？”Jim问道，再次打了个喷嚏。

“希伯来语。你为什么打喷嚏？”

Jim耸耸肩，然后他看到了餐桌上放着的东西：“那是玫瑰吗？”

Spock走去拿起花和巧克力。他回来时金发之人后退了几步。Spock困惑地挑了挑眉。

“送给你的。” Spock说道，把手里的礼物递给Jim。

“谢谢你。”喷嚏，“但是我对玫瑰过敏，虽然很漂亮。”喷嚏，“我喜欢淡紫色，但是你能把它拿开吗，谢谢你。”

Spock看着手中令人不悦的花朵点点头，放下了巧克力拿着玫瑰走到房外。他看了一眼手里的花，把它扔进了垃圾桶。

我本应知道他对玫瑰过敏的。Spock咬牙说朝他自己道。

过了一会儿，Jim下楼时看到Spock拿开了堆在堡垒最顶上的被单，正低头看着男孩们。

“他们太可爱了。”Jim说道，走到Spock身边，“我房间里有抗过敏的药。不管怎么样，我们要叫醒他们出去吃晚饭。”

“你今晨提到过出去吃晚饭？”

Jim点点头：“是的，要不我们去吃中式料理再去打保龄球吧？”

“保龄球？”

Jim的蓝眼睛点亮一般看向瓦肯人：“你从没打过保龄球吗？”

“我…不曾。”

Jim露齿而笑：“那好吧，我们就去打保龄球。”

 

“这看上去不卫生，Jim。”soren拿着租来的鞋子对Jim说，“鞋子清洁频率如何？”

Jim摇摇头，又递给Spock一双。

“我和儿子意见一致，也希望知道这些租来的鞋子何时会被清洁。”

“你们这些瓦肯人，”Jim叹了口气，推着Sylar的婴儿车离开了租赁台。他环顾保龄球馆，看到了几个熟人。他大笑着推着婴儿车往场馆里面走。

“BONES!”Jim喊道，此时医生刚准备扔球。Bones跳起来抛出保龄球。球立即沿着轨道滚向球瓶。Bones深吸一口气，咒骂着转身看向他的朋友。

“你他妈在这儿干嘛呢，Jim？”

“和瓦肯人出来玩，”Jim回复道。Soren和Spock走向他们。“我还以为你和Gaila约好了。”

“她，”Bones说着，看向七岁的小瓦肯，“Gaila她又交了几个新朋友，想和他们一起来玩。所以我就在这儿了。她觉得也许下次我们再玩保龄球的时候，我们就能打败（leg up）你和Sulu了。”

“leg up？”Soren问道，“不合逻辑的说法。”

“Bones就是个不合逻辑的人类。”Jim说着想到了好主意，“嘿！现在我们有四个人。要不我们来玩二对二的对抗赛吧？”

“Jim…”Spock和Bones异口同声说道。

“来嘛。会很好玩的。Soren，你觉得呢？想和我一队吗？”

Soren想了想点点头：“我希望和你一队，Jim。父亲和…Bones可以一队。”

Bones和Spock对视一眼，都暗自叹了口气。

Jim大笑着看着Spock向Bones解释，他是如何计算打保龄球的物理学和几何学，而Bones的打法都是错的。Jim哼了一声，因为要是Spock还不回来，Bones就要把球扔到Spock身上了。

“你和Doctor McCoy认识多久了？”Soren坐在Jim身边问道。

“呃…我22岁的时候就认识他了。所以…大概6年了。他有时候脾气是挺暴躁的，但是他是我最好的朋友，而我爱他。”

“你们相恋吗？”Soren问道，眼睛瞪大了。Spock听到他儿子的问题，心脏跳得更快了，等待着Jim的回答。

Jim大笑着摇摇头：“没有。我爱Bones就好像他是我哥一样。我没有和他谈恋爱。”

Spock在听到Jim的回答后松了口气。

“但是你有哥哥，Jim。你不爱他吗？”

“我也爱Sam啊。难道你不爱你的弟弟吗？”

Soren看着他的弟弟正安静地待在婴儿车里时点点头说道：“是的，在他不哭的时候。”

Jim笑着揉了揉Soren的头发。他听到Bones惊叫了一声，看着他的朋友打出了另一颗保龄球。

“该我了。”Soren说道，站起身拿着他9磅重的带有橘黑螺旋花纹的保龄球。Jim看着瓦肯男孩走向Bones。“先生，我父亲之前所说都是正确的，他想向你解释其中蕴含的几何学和物理学。如果你会观察的话。”Soren走到边线，岔开腿站着。他的眼睛盯着轨道，轻轻往下蹲了蹲，在腿间反复地摇晃着保龄球。接下来他沿着轨道抛出了球。Soren起身看着球完美地沿着轨道正中中心，一次性击倒了所有的球瓶。

Soren转向Bones，几乎露出了微笑：“看到了吧。”

Bones看到这一幕，眼睛抽搐了。然后他转身艰难地走向Jim，扑通一声坐在Jim身侧。他双手抱胸，抱怨着讨厌的地精们作弊。

当他们回家时，Spock带着Soren进入书房冥想，Jim抱着Sylar拿着糖果回了他自己的房间。Jim放下了他的睡衣，先给宝宝换了尿布，又给他换上睡衣。

“都很可爱。”Jim朝正躺在他床上的小男孩咕哝道。他挠了挠Sylar的小肚子，看着男孩回了他一个微笑。“我很抱歉你的母亲是个刻薄鬼。我希望我永远不要见到这个T'Pring，要不然我会骂她的。我不能让她对我的瓦肯人说些不好的话，对吧？”

Jim停顿了一下摇摇头：“我是说…你们不是我的…但是…我正在照顾你们这些瓦肯人…好吧…我觉得那就是我想说的。”

停止向小宝宝说话，Jim。Jim在心里想到。他抱起Sylar。Spock不是你的，Soren和Sylar也不属于你。你只是个保姆。

他抱着小男孩，直到坏脾性小裤衩打了个哈欠。他笑着吻了吻Sylar的前额，轻轻地把宝宝放进了床边的摇篮。

“今晚你想听什么摇篮曲，坏脾气小裤衩？”

“你需要更长时间的冥想吗？”Spock问他的儿子。

Soren站起来摇摇头：“我觉得不需要。我现在…很满意。”

“我很抱歉你的母亲对你说的。她这样做是错误的。我很…骄傲，你能参加科学展览。”

Soren点点头：“谢谢您。我现在能回房间了吗？”

“你…想要一个拥抱吗？”Spock张开双臂说道。Soren犹豫了一秒，投进父亲的怀抱。他回抱着Spock，然后拉开了距离。

“晚安，父亲。”

“晚安。”

Soren转身离开了书房。他走进他的房间，拿出他的睡衣，又从床头柜上拿起一本书。他朝书包走去，从里面拿出他为Jim制作的一个小小的红色纸质桃心。他抱着书和桃心离开房间，走上三楼。

Jim的房门虚掩着，他能看见里面还开着灯。他轻轻推开门，发现Jim坐在床上，戴着眼镜看着书。Jim床边的台灯开着。

Jim抬头看向他时，Soren挑了挑眉。

“嘿，有点晚了，逻辑小裤衩。你应该上床睡觉了。”

“你戴眼镜？”

Jim微笑着说：“有时看书的时候会。你为什么过来？”Jim问道，朝Soren拿着的书和桃心点点头。

Soren朝Jim的床边走近了几步说道：“我开始看另一本你给我的书了，《玛蒂尔达》。我正看到72页。”

“《玛蒂尔达》是本好书。电影也很不错。你看完书了我们可以一起看电影。”

Soren点头：“你能为我读一会儿吗？”

“当然。”Jim说着。他拉开被子叫男孩坐上来。Soren挑了挑眉，但还是坐在了他的保姆身边。Jim拿着书，而Soren倚靠着他。

“这是给你的，”Soren说道，把红心递给Jim，“我们今天上课的时候做的。”

Jim拿着桃心，看到Soren在上面用不同的颜色画了图案，“To Jim，From Soren”写在正中间。他朝Soren笑了：“谢谢你。”

“不用谢。”

Jim把红心放在床头柜上，打开了书：“现在，我们看看你想让我从哪儿读起。”

Spock坐在书桌前，点击着他的电脑终端。他接通了科学舰的通讯，呼叫了他的链接伴侣。电话接通了，自从她离开后，这还是Spock第一次和T'Pring面对面。

“你为何…”T'Pring试着说话，但Spock打断了她。

“你不准再像今天那样对Soren说话。”

“请再说一遍？”

“Soren想通知你好消息，而你让他哭了。你不准再那么做，明白了吗？”

“他的‘好消息’不合逻辑，Spock。不要这样对我说话，我是他的母亲…”

“母亲不会让孩子哭出来。”

T'Pring皱眉：“他人类那面导致他哭了。我和他说话时语气是中性的。我没有提高声音，也没有对他大喊，就如同我曾见过的其他人类父母对他们的孩子说话那样。”

“这和其他父母无关，T'Pring，这只和你如何对待你的孩子有关。”

“我生了他们，作为他们的母亲…”

“那并不能赋予你如此行为的权利。”Spock突然说道，“生下他们并不意味着你有资格做他们的家长。”

在T'Pring回复前，Spock断开了通讯闭上眼。他感到了强烈的欲望想要切断T'Pring和他，和男孩们的链接。

这样最好。他想着，睁开了眼站起来。他朝楼上走去，逐渐平复心情。他打开了Soren的房门，里面是空的。他又走向三楼，猜测他的儿子正在此处。他想确认一下，所以走进了Jim的房间。

眼前的景象让他的心跳加快了，他感到他的胃都揪紧了。

Soren熟睡着，蜷缩在Jim身边，他的头靠在Jim的下巴上。Jim躺着睡着了，还戴着眼镜，一本书正放在他的胸前，另一只手环绕着Soren。Spock一时之间不能移开眼神，过了一会儿才重新振作，记起来要眨眼。他小心翼翼地走向床边，拿开Jim身上的书本放在床头柜上。他又取下Jim的眼镜，往上拉了拉被子。

Spock爱抚着男孩的头，又移手拨开了几丝挡住Jim前额的头发。

这样最好。Spock再次想到，把手从Jim的前额拿开。他转身看向Sylar的摇篮。坏脾性小裤衩还醒着，吸着他的小手指。他朝父亲笑了，发出微小的声音。

“Jim和你的哥哥都睡着了。你也应该睡觉了。”Spock低声说道。

Sylar眨了眨眼，打了个哈欠。

“很好。”

Spock关上台灯，离开了房间。


	9. Surprise Visitors（惊喜来访者）

“告诉我。”

Soren几乎是翻了个白眼：“不行，Jim。”

“告诉我啦。”

Soren摇头：“不行，你必须等待。”

Jim懒洋洋地躺在客厅的沙发上，撅起嘴。他想要了解Soren的科学展览项目，但是瓦肯男孩还没有告诉他。他看向正趴在地板上玩耍的Sylar笑了。他看回Soren说道：“告诉我，要不然我就扔一片你弟弟的屎尿片到你的房间里。”

Soren瞪大了眼睛：“你不能那样做。”

Jim耸了耸肩：“你告诉我，我就不会这么做啦。”

Soren从沙发上起身离开房间，让Jim笑起来。Jim从沙发上起来，躺在地板上，肚子正朝着Sylar。男孩给了他一个小小的微笑，试着爬起来。

“哦耶！”Jim说道，“像个大男孩一样撑起来。你很快就能走啦。”

“Jim。”

Jim转身抬头看见Spock 站在他们身边。

“怎么了，Spock？”

Spock朝金发之人挑挑眉说道：“我的儿子通知我，你打算在他的房间放弄脏的尿布。”

Jim大笑道：“我在开玩笑呢。我不会那么做的，Spock。”

瓦肯人点点头，但仍凝视着Jim。金发之人的T恤略微往上跑了，Spock能看见Jim赤裸的腹部。

Jim朝他微笑道：“怎么了？”

Spock看上去想说什么，但Soren走进房间问道：“我们能一起看电影吗？”

“我不知道告密者可以看电影吗？”

Soren垂下了头，Jim暗自叹了口气。

“我在开玩笑啦，Soren。”Jim站起身来抱住瓦肯男孩。“你想看什么？”

Soren咕哝着什么。

“你想说什么，逻辑小裤衩？”

“《玛蒂尔达》，我想看《玛蒂尔达》。”

Jim笑了：“再看一次？好吧。”Jim放开男孩，朝Spock看去。“先生，也请你坐下和我们一起看电影。”

Spock朝Jim挑了挑眉。金发之人推着Spock的肩膀，让他坐在他们身边的椅子上。Soren调整了坐姿，舒服地坐在沙发上，Jim抱起坏脾气小裤衩，把三个月大的宝宝放到Spock膝盖上。

Jim坐在Soren身侧，拿起遥控器，打开电视调出电影app，开始播放《玛蒂尔达》。

Spock的视线越过Jim看向他的大儿子。Soren正依靠着Jim，似乎要微笑。Spock的嘴角略微翘起，他看向膝盖上的Sylar。他的小儿子也转过头看向他。Spock抱起Sylar，往上移了移。Sylar露出了暴躁脸。

Spock把Sylar抱得更紧了，给了他一个爱斯基摩吻。他把儿子放回膝盖上，发现小儿子斜视着他的鼻子。Sylar眨了眨眼，又看着父亲咯咯笑了。Spock的脸上挂上小小的微笑，抱着儿子的背部。

瓦肯人感觉到了他人的视线。他看向Jim，人类给了他一个他从未见过的甜美微笑。Spock的心跳几乎漏了一拍。

第二天，Spock在他儿子学校的停车场停下飞行汽车。Soren立即跳下车跑进了教学楼里。Jim大笑着打开车门走了出来。

“他太兴奋了。”Jim说道。

“确实。”Spock同意道，也下了车。

Jim从座位背后拿出了宝宝的外套。Spock把Sylar从安全座椅里抱出来。他帮助Jim给Sylar穿上了外套后评论道：“Sylar的外套看上去使人愉悦。”

“那就是你说‘我儿子穿得太他妈可爱了’的意思吗？”

Spock挑了挑眉。

“这是蓝色小开衫。”Jim微笑着说，“我上个月给他买的，但是那会儿穿着有点大。现在穿上正好。他穿蓝色太可爱了。”

“确实。”

Jim上下打量了Spock几次，让Spock的耳朵泛了绿。

“你穿蓝色也会很好看。”Jim告诉他。

Spock正准备回答时，远处传来雷声的炸响。Jim吓了一跳，紧紧抱住Sylar。小男孩发出了不满的声音，但很快在Jim 的怀里放松下来。Spock伸出手贴在他儿子的背后，就在Jim的手边。他们的手指轻微地擦过。

Jim抬头看向天空，做了个鬼脸：“暴风雨要来了？”

Spock也抬头看了看，他点点头：“预报说今晚会有暴风雨。但在科学展览结束后才会开始。”

Jim看着远方浓厚的云层：“希望我们到家了才开始吧。”

他说的是家，当Jim回头走向教学楼时，Spock想着。他还建议我穿蓝色会好看…那我就去买蓝色的毛衣。

“你的眼睛是蓝色的。”Spock脱口而出。他们走进教学楼，看到有标志指引着他们去体育馆。Jim此前还没有走进学校里面瞧过，所以Spock伸出一只手靠在Jim背部，引导着他前往体育馆。

Jim对于他们的接触很满意，他回复道：“我很清楚我的眼睛是蓝色的。人们老是评论这个。”

“它们拥有令人惊异的亮度，Jim。”

Jim有点脸红了。他点点头接着说：“谢谢你。我觉得你的眼睛也令人惊异。它们就好像…融化的巧克力，而我超爱巧克力。”

Spock停住了脚步，盯着Jim大笑着向前走。

你在和他调情吗？Jim心里焦虑着。他已经结婚了…不，不行，Jim。不可以。但是…是他先调情的，是吧？

Spock还盯着Jim的后背。蓝色毛衣买给我自己，再买更多的巧克力送给Jim。对，就这么做。

Spock在进入体育馆时追上Jim。Jim张望着，四周都是放着学生作品的桌子。Spock也环顾着四周。两个人类小孩跑得很快，撞上了他，他皱了皱眉。Spock并没有感到疼痛，而俩小孩就好像没事儿人一样又跑开了。

“只喜欢你自己的孩子，Mr.Spock？”Jim取笑道。

“我的孩子不会在公众场合像小流氓（hooligans）一样到处跑。”

Jim大笑起来。Spock看着他，困惑地挑了挑眉。

Jim挣扎着停下笑声，从嘴里冒出一句：“你说…你说了…小流氓。”

Spock朝不合逻辑的人类摇摇头。Jim逐渐平复下呼吸，朝Spock微笑着建议道：“在找到Soren前，我们先到处看看吧。给他点儿时间把东西都安排好。”

“听起来很不错，Jim。我会跟在你身后。”

Jim微笑着点点头，朝放置在过道里的桌子走去。他们在每个桌前都作了停留，观看学生们的作品，仔细瞧了瞧陈列柜里的作品。Jim被这些小学生们的作品中所展示出来的才华和创造力惊讶到了。

“也许瓦肯科学院可以招募一些这里的孩子。”Jim对Spock说道。

“也许。在前三个项目中我确实观察到几处错误。阿科尼特学生陈述到…”

“Spock，那孩子只有七岁。不要抨击他的作品。”Jim打断道。“啊快看！火山！”

虽然他还想解释其中的数学错误，但Spock还是点点头闭上了嘴。他跟着Jim走向一张桌子，上面摆放着纸质的火山模型。一个戴着眼镜，还戴着猪尾巴的女孩，正站在桌边朝他们微笑。

“火山，”Jim带着大大的笑容又说了一次，“我四年级的时候也做过一个。”

“我现在三年级。”女孩说道。

“好赞。所以…是维苏威火山吗？”

女孩摇摇头，Spock告诉Jim：“这是雷尼尔山。”

Jim看向Spock：“你怎么知道？”

“我知道很多事。”

Jim瞪了Spock一眼。

瓦肯人的嘴角翘了一下，他又说道：“就写在火山模型前面的卡片上，海报上也有。”

Jim笑了，看回模型又看了看女孩：“你能让它喷发吗？”

女孩摇摇头：“我很抱歉，暂时不行。今天模型发挥不稳定（wonky），我想留在评委面前才让它喷发。”

不稳定（wonky）？Spock想着。

“有道理。在评委面前成功展示才能赢取奖励。”Jim说道。“但不管怎么说，模型看上去很棒。我感觉到了你付出的卓越努力。”

女孩微笑着点点头：“谢谢你，先生。您和您伴侣的孩子也很可爱。”

Jim笑了，朝女孩侧过身，让她能看得更清楚坏脾气小裤衩的脸。

“我们并非…”

“现在，Spock，你不觉得这位小姐（don't you think Miss）…”

“Caroline（卡洛琳）。”女孩说道。

Jim看向Spock：“你不觉得卡洛琳小姐做得很好吗？”

Spock暗自叹气，但还是点了点头。体育馆里人越来越多，又有人走向了卡洛琳的桌子。Jim再次朝女孩微笑，和Spock一起离开了。

“为何你没有更正她的错误？”Spock问道。

Jim耸耸肩：“我不知道。更正会显得很傻。”还有些其他的原因，我也不想更正她说的。Jim想到。Sylar的啜泣打断了他们的谈话。

“啊，坏脾气小裤衩，怎么了？”Jim轻声说道，“你想要你的奶嘴了吗？”

“尿布包在车里，Jim。我现在回去取。”

“谢谢，Spock。”

Spock点点头转身走向出口。Jim走向一个角落，轻轻地摇晃着Sylar。

“你爸爸马上就去给你拿奶嘴，小家伙。就不要再挑剔啦。”

Sylar又发出一声不满的嘀咕。Jim笑着摇摇头。

“你是Jim吗？”Jim听到有女士问道。他转过身绽开笑容。

“哦，嘿，你一定是Spock的母亲！”Jim认出了她，因为Soren乐于向他展示他们的照片。

Amanda回了一个微笑点点头：“我是。我看见我儿子离开了，我又四处看了看，就看到这个坏脾气脸的小宝宝啦。”

Jim朝怀里的宝宝投去一瞥点点头：“他想要奶嘴了，所以他看起来格外暴躁。”Jim又看向Amanda，朝她伸出手，“我还没正式介绍过我自己。James Kirk，但是每个人都叫我Jim。”

Amanda和他握了手：“Amanda…我嫁入瓦肯后的名字太长了，而且对大多数人类来说太难念了。”

Jim大笑道：“是的，有次Soren告诉我他的全名，我还以为他在胡言乱语呢。那您为什么来这里呢？”

“给我的男孩们一个大惊喜。我绝不会错过Soren的科学展览。”

Jim看到一位瓦肯人走到Amanda身边停下。他看着Jim抱着Sylar，轻轻点头说道：“我是Sarek。”

“Sarek，这是Jim。” Amanda对他的丈夫说。

“是的。我是Jim。Jim Kirk。保姆Kirk。”Jim结结巴巴地说道。Spock的父亲看向他的眼神太吓人了。

Sarek朝他行了瓦肯礼，又以瓦肯语对他说了些什么。Jim眨了眨眼说：“呃…我也很高兴见到你？”

Amanda偷笑到：“没关系啦，Jim。也许Soren或者Spock会教你几句瓦肯语的。”

“那太好了。你们什么时候到达的？”

“今天早晨，”Sarek平稳地说道。Spock正向他们走来。他惊讶地盯着他的父母看了好一会儿，才把Sylar的奶嘴递给Jim。

“母亲，父亲，你们为何在这？”

“他们想看着他们的孙子在科学展览上大获全胜（kick butt），Spock。”Jim告诉他。

Spock和Sarek同时挑了挑眉，看上去如此相似。而Amanda相当同意Jim所说：“本质上来说，就是这样。我想来看看我的男孩们，而Soren的展览是个再好不过的借口啦。”

“我知道他们从哪儿学来的表情了。”Jim朝Sarek和Spock笑道。接着Jim又皱眉看向Sylar：“啊，这就是为什么你之前在摆脸色了。你在拉粑粑呢。”

“要是可以的话，我来给他换尿布吧，Jim。” Amanda提议道。“令人难过的是，我确实错过了他的成长历程，包括换尿布。”

“大可不必问我，Amanda，来抱着这臭得可爱的宝宝吧。我带您去走廊里的洗手间。Spock，要不你和你的父亲先去找Soren？我和Amanda稍后就来。”

Spock点点头，Jim和Amanda朝出口走去。

Jim和Amanda走进医护人员盥洗室。他把尿片和其他的她会用到的东西递给Amanda。

“Sarek和我会在这儿待几周。” Amanda在给宝宝换尿片时对Jim说道。

Jim倚靠在可调桌旁的墙边对她微笑：“那很好啊。我知道Soren和Spock都很想念你们。”

“我也想念他们，还有这个小家伙。在他们住在这里以后，我们的房子安静了太长时间了。”

“我不得不说，除了Sylar的哭声，这里的房子也很安静。”

“但是自从你和男孩们待在一起以后，Sylar就不怎么哭了。”

Jim点点头：“是的，我猜。他偶尔会发出不满的声音，但大多数时候他就是个可爱的小东西。”

Amanda把Sylar放在干净的尿布上，又给他穿好婴儿裤：“这真是最可爱的开衫了。你在哪里买的？”

“就在商场里的婴儿精品店里面。我还买了好几件更大尺寸的。”

Amanda抱起她的孙子，亲热地拥抱着他。她真的很想念他，对于Spock和男孩们搬走了感到悲伤。Sylar那时才几周大，而Amanda不能像Soren刚出生时那样照顾他。Amanda很高兴她的瓦肯人拥有了Jim。

她朝金发之人笑道：“你愿意明天和我一起吃午饭吗？”

Jim楞了一下笑道：“之前还从来没有人在卫生间里面这么问过我。”

Amanda也笑了：“所以有人约你吃过晚饭咯？”

Jim笑弯了腰。正在此时，有个小孩打开了卫生间的门，看到正大笑着的人类，摇了摇他的头，转身走开了。

 

Soren的眼睛在看到他的祖母和抱着Sylar的Jim后点亮了。Soren延后了向他的父亲和祖父解释他的项目，因为他想要Amanda和Jim也在这儿。Spock和Sarek充分地利用这段时间研究了Soren写在他的海报上的描述，又讨论了Spock自己在科学院的研究。

Jim站在项目前，好戏开演。

“这就是我的机器人项目。”Soren向他的家人们（还有Jim）介绍到。

“那个机器人正在悬停中吗？”Jim问道，指着一个离地面有两英尺高的小型机器人。Jim看到这些，眼睛都瞪大了。

Soren点点头：“我研究了科学考察船正在使用的探测器，发现其中大部分都难以胜任某些领域。当你向我展示地球电影《机器人总动员》时，我从中获得了设计像Eva一样的机器人探测器的想法。它能释放到M级行星上，按照设定程序收集某些数据。因为材料所限，我的Eva不如电影里面那样先进，仅能悬停较短时间…”看到“Eva”关机掉到地上后，Soren的声音减弱了。“就像那样。评判开始后我会再次打开它，又能工作一段很短的时间。”

“有趣。”Spock说道。

“说得太他妈对了。”Jim指向桌上两个小型机器人说道，“这些是干什么的？”

Soren看向机器人，按下了顶部的开关。两个机器人都打开了，开始移动。其中看上去像Wall-e的那个，转动轮子开向桌上的一支铅笔，把铅笔捡了起来。接下来转弯把铅笔投进了附近的杯子里。另一个机器人拥有双足，走到桌子边缘，又转身走向一张纸，也捡了起来。这个机器人把纸张交给Soren，后者又递给了Jim。（机器人想要捡起纸张，需要非常精细地控制力道，译者注）

“太棒了！”Jim叫道。

“此项目十分有趣。”Sarek说道，而Amanda拥抱了她的孙子，说着她为他感到骄傲。Jim微笑着看到一丝绿晕爬上Soren的面颊。

“所以你抄袭了电影？”一个声音在Jim身后响起。Jim转过身，看到一个克林贡男孩站在这儿。

Jim正准备叫男孩闭嘴时，Soren出声说道：“我是受电影启发，是的，我确实在我的论文中有所引述。”Soren指向他的论文。“在老师接受我的项目前我曾给她转述过。她说她知道这部电影，也很高兴我能从中找到灵感。”

克林贡孩子皱了皱脸，朝Jim投去一瞥后离开了。

“小坏蛋。”Jim喃喃自语道。

“他的项目是非独创的，未被选上。”Soren告诉他，“他也因此态度恶劣。”

“好吧。所以评判啥时候开始？”

Soren正启齿回复，而此时站在体育馆后部的小舞台上的某个人通过麦克风说道：“评判现在开始了。请参赛者准备好展示你们的项目。祝好运！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我对本章中所写的并不熟悉。LOL。我感觉我一章写得太多了（indeed，译者语），所以我不得不拆成了两章。这章在我的word文档里显示超过6页了（我这儿有13页，译者语），另一部分也是6页。
> 
> 我不了解任何科学或机器人相关的事，所以我就是从《机器人总动员》里发挥了一下。
> 
> 下一章我们会知道Soren是否赢得了科学展览的奖章，而Jim和Spock会走得更近。


	10. Stormy Night Talks（暴雨中的夜谈）

Jim带着大大的笑容，看着Soren走向小舞台，接受第一名的奖品。他和Amanda在Soren和校长合影时使劲地鼓掌。Jim看到校长面带微笑，而与Soren面无表情的脸形成强烈对比，不由得大笑出声。但是男孩的眼睛透露出兴奋的闪光。

Soren朝他们走来，Jim拉住他给了一个大大的拥抱：“你赢啦！”

“我确实赢了。”Soren在Jim放开他时回复道，他的祖母也拥抱了他。

“祝贺你，我的儿子。”Spock说道。

Soren的眼睛眨了眨，朝他的父亲点点头，以示感谢。Sarek也祝贺了他的孙子。此时一位女士拿着相机走向他们。

“我能为Soren和他的父母照张相吗？”她问道。

“我的母亲不在此处，但是Jim可以代替（stand in），”Soren看着Jim对她说，“这样可以吗，Jim？”

Jim有些吃惊，然后笑着回复道：“Spock准许吗？”

Spock看了看儿子又看向Jim回复道：“我愿意。”

Jim从Amanda怀里抱过Sylar，站在Spock身边。Soren拿着他的奖品站在他们身前。Jim托着Sylar的臀部，另一只手贴着Soren的肩头。Jim朝镜头微笑着，感觉到Spock伸手环住了他的腰部，把他拉得更近。

他们离开学校时，暴风雨开始了。Jim、Spock，还有Soren朝Amanda和Sarek告别后，冲向他们的车。此时大雨倾盆而下。Amanda和Sarek往后退，等待着他们自己的车停下来。

“请告诉我你看见了他们看向对方的眼神？”Amanda问她的丈夫。

“确实。正如你会说的，‘他们被对方迷得神魂颠倒。’”

“他们确实是。”

Amanda想像了一些很可爱的景象，微笑着说：“他们会生出最可爱的蓝眼睛、尖耳朵的小宝宝。”

“Amanda…”Sarek叹了口气摇摇头。

Spock停入他家的私人车道，等着车库的门打开。外面狂风大作，电闪雷鸣，暴雨如注，让Jim想起了他还是个孩子的时候，爱荷华的暴风雨。Jim看了看车库门，又看向Spock：“为什么还没打开？”

Spock没说话。他按下后视镜上的按钮。什么也没发生。

Jim透过车窗看向别墅，叹了口气：“好像电力被切断了。”

“我有发电机。”

“很有可能发电机没有正常工作。”

Spock暗自叹着气，往前又停靠了一点，这样飞行汽车就不会伸向人行道了。

“我们得跑进去了。”Spock叹气道。

“还得跑得超快。”Jim补充道，他解开安全带，转身去抱Sylar。

Jim和他的瓦肯人跑进别墅，浑身被淋得湿透。他们发现停电了，而发电机也没有正常工作。Spock暗自呻吟一声，从前门旁边的抽屉里拉出一个手电筒。

“发电机在哪里？”Jim问道，“要是在室内的话，我去看一看。”

Spock眨眨眼，转身走开了。

Jim叹气道：“在户外是吗？”

“是的。”Spock承认道，“自从我们搬到此处，这是第一次发生暴风雨。我没有想过要提前检查发电机是否能正常工作。”

“没关系，Spock。我们今晚可以靠烛光和手电光度过。”

“我今晚要在楼上的黑暗中睡觉吗？”Soren问道。

Jim摇摇头：“啊，要不我们都到客厅里露营？我们来做又一个堡垒？”

“我喜欢这个主意，Jim。”

“那我们先脱掉湿衣服擦擦干吧。”

Jim往前走向Spock。而瓦肯人正凝视着Jim的屁股。Jim 的牛仔裤被淋透了，紧紧贴着屁股的样子相当美妙。

“我们也要拿来房子里所有的蜡烛和手电筒。”Jim再次说道。

“父亲…”

Spock没有听到儿子的声音，还死死盯着Jim的屁股。

“父亲！”Soren叫着拉扯Spock的手臂。

Spock突然惊醒，看向他的儿子。

“我们需要上楼取来手电筒。”Soren告诉他。

“好的，当然。”Spock打开手电筒指引着大家上楼的路。

“这样很好，就好像我们在野营。”Jim说道。他、Soren，还有Sylar正懒洋洋地躺在他们搞出来的超大毯子里。他们都换上了睡裤。有鉴于Jim的PADD先前就充好了电，他们躺在一起看着电影。

“我之前从未野营过。”Soren承认道。

“那我们以后就去试一次。”

Soren点点头，听到堡垒外传来了脚步声。

“还有空间再加一人吗？”Spock问道。

Jim朝Soren露齿一笑，向Spock喊道：“成人不许进入。”

Spock停顿了一下反驳道：“你也是成年人，Jim。”

Jim哼了一声：“那…好吧…不超过…”他停住了，小声问Soren，Spock到底多少岁了。

“我父亲34岁了。”

“真的吗？好吧。”Jim对Spock说，“不超过30岁才能进入。”

Soren摇摇头，而Spock离开了。Soren接着看向Jim说道：“不超过10岁才能进入。”

Spock从PADD上抬起头来，看见Jim就站在书房前的门道里，拿着手电筒。Spock朝Jim挑了挑眉。

“Soren把我从堡垒里踢了出来。”Jim承认道。“想建一个我们成年人的堡垒吗？”

干得好！Spock想着，但他说道：“你和Soren已经使用了大部分的毯子和枕头。我怀疑已经没有足够的剩下再搭建另一个堡垒了。”

“操。好吧…你想玩象棋吗？”

Spock点点头。

几局之后，Jim揉着他的太阳穴。

“你还好吗，Jim？”

Jim点点头站起来：“就是有点头疼。我去看看Sylar和Soren。”

Spock也起身跟着Jim走进了黑暗的客厅。唯一的光源来自Jim手里的手电筒，还有堡垒里亮着光。Spock听到Sylar对于他们的到来发出不满声。Jim跪在堡垒前，低头钻进去，对着Sylar轻声说话。坏脾气小裤衩停止了烦躁，Jim又爬出了堡垒，向后站起来。

“都高兴了。”Jim轻笑道。

Spock点点头：“你的头疼需要些什么吗？”

“什么头疼？哦，那个呀。不需要啦，现在已经完全好了。”

好奇为何不疼了，Spock想到。

“想在这儿下棋吗？”Jim问道。

“很好，Jim。”

三个小时后，Jim打了个哈欠，向后靠在沙发上。Spock起身查看了堡垒里的儿子们的状况，他们正熟睡着。他回到Jim身边坐下。他们没在下棋了，又闲聊了一个小时。关于Spock的研究，Jim辞去的工作，Jim和Bones如何认识的，而Spock觉得他们交朋友的方式很奇怪…吐在了陌生人身上。

“你要是想睡觉了就去吧，Jim。”

Jim摇摇头：“不了，我喜欢和你聊天。你之前说你养了一只sehlat。”

“确实，名字叫I-Chaya。他从le-matya口中救下我，但他因重伤去世了。”

“操。这些回忆令人讨厌，对吧？你为什么会遇到那只野兽呢？”

“我并不是主动去追寻le-matya的。我参加kahs-wan时被它抓到了。”

“kahs-wan？”

“kahs-wan。这是一种瓦肯成人测试。此测试要求在没有食物、水，以及武器的情况下，在‘瓦肯锻造厂’中存活十天。”

“你参加成人测试时几岁？”

“七岁。我过早地尝试了，而结果不尽如人意。”

“那Soren会参加吗？”

Spock摇摇头：“这并非强制性的测试。你可以选择不参加。我选择尝试，是因为在学校里，我人类的那一面被众人所排斥。人类无法在没有武器的情况下在‘瓦肯锻造厂’里存活十天。”

“你想完成测试证明给他们看，你就是个瓦肯人。”Jim说道。

Spock点点头：“在le-matya出现前我度过了几天。我的表哥，Selik，来接我回家。”

“我打赌你妈妈气坏了。”

“她十分生气，我没有通知她和父亲就离开了。但是得知我并未受伤时又如释重负。”

Jim移开了眼神说道：“我也做过类似的事。”

Spock看向他挑了挑眉。

Jim叹气道：“我…我有我自己的成人测试。我是Tarsus的幸存者。”

“Jim…”

Jim摇摇头：“已经过了很长时间了。我不想谈到它。”

Spock点点头也移开了眼神：“我很抱歉你经受过如此残酷的考验。”

“好吧…谢谢。所以，呃…T'Pring参加过那个测试吗？”

“没有。”

“那我能问问你们俩怎么认识的吗？你们结婚生下Soren前有过约会吗？”

“我们七岁时建立了初步的链接。我们一直在忽视彼此…直到我不能再忽视她。”

“拜托，Spock，告诉我吧。要不我会把Sylar的脏尿布放到你的房间里的。”

Spock摇了摇头，但还是说道：“Pon Farr。它会驱使瓦肯男人进入狂热地交配。我为欲望所煎熬，只有交配才能存活。”

“操。”

“确实。T'Pring在我的时间到来时同意完成我们的链接，但提出之后必须解除。她怀孕了，所以链接被保留了下来。”

“所以在你的Pon Farr之前…你们从未约会？你甚至不爱她？”

Spock摇摇头：“我尊敬她是科学家，但我确实不爱她。”

“那你现在为何还保持着和她的链接？”

Spock看向堡垒，而Jim明白了。

“为了男孩们。在瓦肯星上离婚是禁忌吗？”

“不是，但会使你的宗族蒙羞。”

“太操蛋了。好吧，至少你们俩生了超可爱的孩子。”

“确实。”

“这种蒙羞对你来说影响很大吗？”

Spock看向金发之人摇摇头：“并非对我。但对于T'Pring和她的家族来说，是的。”

Jim盯着Spock看了一会儿，又移开眼神打了个哈欠。

“去睡觉吧，Jim。”

Jim摇摇头：“不要！和我再说会儿话。”

Spock真真地叹了口气，逗笑了Jim。

“所以谁是你的初吻呢？”Jim问道。

“初吻？”

Jim点点头：“是的，你的初吻。是你在青少年时的某个瓦肯孩子吗？我大概12岁的时候…那个可爱的男孩Ivan，在学校里和我跳舞的时候，碰了碰我的嘴唇就跑开了。”

“你们两个约会了吗？”

Jim摇摇头：“那天晚上我和其他人跳舞时也被亲了一下。但是我们没约会。他几周后就搬走了。所以我告诉了你我的初吻…那告诉我你的吧？你那时几岁了？”

“你是指人类的亲吻？”

Jim收起腿，在沙发上盘腿而坐，困惑地看着Spock：“瓦肯人亲吻有什么不同吗？”

“确实有不同，”Spock合拢食指和中指，“这叫做‘ozh'esta’。链接伴侣会互相触碰手指。”

“那很…有趣。”Jim轻声说道，像Spock那样收起手指。他伸手去触碰Spock的手指，但瓦肯人躲开了。“只有链接伴侣还是柏拉图式的朋友也可以做？”

“只有链接伴侣之间可以，对于家人来说，”Spock伸出手，分开手指，微微弯曲，“家人间可以同时触碰五指。”

Jim再一次学着Spock那样分开手指。他伸手轻柔地触碰了Spock的手指。Jim在他们触碰时感到了轻微的刺痛感时笑了。

“这种静电感是什么？”Jim问道。

“我不知道。”Spock不情愿地拿开手时撒谎到。Jim朝他笑了笑，把手放到他的膝盖上。

“所以…那就是瓦肯吻。你之前从来没有以人类的形式亲吻过？”

“除了11岁时，一位上了年纪的姑妈亲过我的嘴唇之外…没有。”

Jim压住了笑声，不想吵醒男孩们。

“我也有那种亲戚。我一个姑妈，非要揉我的脸，亲了我一下还留下了口水。”

“我之前也经历过。”Spock揉了揉脸颊，就好像刚刚发生过一样，“对于她那个年纪的人类来说，她捏脸颊的力度也太大了。”

Jim偷笑着往前坐了坐，亲上了Spock刚刚揉过的地方。Jim停顿了一下，才意识到他的所作所为，并立刻后退了。他盯着Spock，很快移开了眼神，羞怯地揉了揉后脑勺：“所以…呃…我们再玩会儿象棋吧？”

你他妈为什么那么做，Jim？首先是伸手想要瓦肯吻，接下来你还真的吻了他的脸颊！Jim在心里对自己吼道。

Spock的耳朵和脸颊都微微地泛了绿，他点点头：“象棋。下象棋很好。”

他吻了我他吻了我他吻了我，Spock的脑中回响着。

Jim打着哈欠拉过棋盘想着，他不喜欢他的老婆。他本来想离开她的，但是为了男孩们还有她的家族或者啥的作罢了。而你刚刚亲了他。

Jim摆好棋盘后朝Spock投去一瞥，Goddammit，决不能告诉Bones，我觉得我好像有点…喜欢上他了。

T'Pring很有可能两个月之内会回来。就…等到那时，Spock，你就可以告诉她，你想要解除链接。Spock告诉他自己。

他再次看向Jim，金发之人又打了个哈欠。Spock也感到疲倦，但他希望和Jim多待一会儿。他压下哈欠，但是开始感到他的眼皮变重了。

Soren被臭味惊醒了。他睁开眼，看见他的弟弟睡在他的旁边。

睡着了还排便，Soren叹了口气。  
他爬出了堡垒，看到灯光打开了。Soren站起来顿住了，在看到沙发上的情景时眼睛瞪大了。

他的父亲和Jim都在沙发上。睡着了。一起。

Soren小心地走向沙发，看见Jim和Spock正熟睡着。Spock蜷缩在Jim身后，手臂环绕着Jim的腰。而Jim一只手压在枕头下，另一只手握着Spock的手腕。

Soren笑了，觉得眼前的景象真是完美。他轻轻地拿了一床毯子，覆盖在正睡着的两人身上，又转身走回堡垒，抱起已经醒了的弟弟。

Sylar想要出声，但是Soren轻轻摇着他发出嘘声：“你最好保持安静。我们的父亲（们）正在睡觉（our mekhu are sleeping）。我会给你换尿布的。”

Sylar朝Jim和Spock眨眨眼，对着Soren小小地微笑了。Soren抱着他的弟弟经过了沙发。他关上了客厅的灯，离开房间去照顾他的弟弟了。


	11. An Awkward Day（尴尬的一天）

Jim快醒时感到温暖和安全。他转身拥抱了身边超大的抱枕。Jim的脸颊舒服地蹭了蹭枕头，双臂环绕着它。

我什么时候有这个枕头了？太舒服了。

Jim在他的枕头回抱他时睁开了。他立即知道了他抱着的不是枕头，而是Spock。

Jim的眼睛瞪大了，看着Spock也转醒了。瓦肯人尝试着把Jim搂得更紧，还没意识到他抱着的是Jim。Jim惊慌失措地推开Spock，他自己吓得都推掉到地板上去了。

Spock感到了沙发上的震动，四周看了看。他眨眨眼，盯着地板上的Jim。

“Jim？”

Jim紧张地笑着站起来：“我们…我们一定是在沙发上睡着了…一起。”

Spock点点头。他的头发支楞向各个方向，而Jim觉得他看上去太可爱了。

“我…我呃…去给Sylar换尿布。”

“我已经给Sylar换了尿布了，还喂了他一瓶奶。”Soren宣布道，他穿着睡衣走进客厅，两手各拿一个杯子，“Jim，我还给你煮了咖啡，给父亲泡了茶。”

“那我…就回房间了。”Jim从Soren手里接过咖啡，离开了客厅。

Spock看着Jim走开，站起身也从他儿子手里接过茶，“今天早晨谢谢你照顾你的弟弟。”

“没问题。您睡得好吗？”Soren问道，他的眼睛点亮了少许。

Spock挑了挑眉：“我…我去换衣服了。”

Soren的嘴角略微翘起，他点点头也离开了客厅。

Spock抿了一口茶想到，我睡得非常好。

Jim站在淋浴头喷出的水流下，闭上了眼睛。

Spock闻上去太棒了。没想到他拥抱起来的感觉那么好…他很善于拥抱。

Jim睁开眼，看向他自己。

“别那么兴奋，Captain Kirk。”Jim告诉他自己。

Spock在Jim走进厨房时抬头看着他，后者已经洗过了澡，穿得很好看。Spock还想和他一起躺在沙发上。

“所以我今天会回我的公寓，和Bones出去玩。”Jim对着墙说道，因为他想避免看向Spock。“我中午会和Amanda吃饭。”

“你和我的母亲一起吃午餐？为什么？”Spock问道。

Jim最终还是看向了Spock：“她昨天邀请我吃饭，而今天是我的休息日。”

“当然，Jim，玩的愉快。”

Jim点点头走去客厅。他向Sorne和Sylar告别后才走向前门。他刚把手搭上门把手时，听到了Sylar的哭声传来，不由得颤了一下。Jim叹了口气，回到客厅，看到Spock正抱着他的儿子，试着让他安静下来。

Spock看向Jim说道：“去吧，Jim。我来照顾他。”

“请把他带上。”Soren请求道。

Jim笑了：“好的，我会带上他的。”

“Jim，你无须…”Spock停住了，因为Sylar发出了一声特别响的哀嚎，朝Jim伸出了他迫不及待的手。Jim摇摇头，走向Spock，抱起坏脾气小裤衩。他轻轻擦着小男孩的肚子，让Sylar咯咯笑出来。

“你想和我一起去见Bones，对吧？”Jim轻声说道。

“我去给他准备尿布包。”Spock离开了房间。

Jim调整了一下Sylar的位置，看向Soren。小瓦肯的眼里的神情让Jim挑了挑眉。

“怎么了？”

“你睡得好吗，Jim？”

Jim脸红了。

“你的脸红了，你还好吗？”

“我…我…现在得走了”Jim脱口而出。他转身正好和Spock对上。  
“Hi。”

“Hello，”Spock回复道，拿出尿布包，“尿布，毯子，奶嘴，更换的衣服，还有他的奶瓶也装了一瓶奶。你可以开飞行汽车，他的婴儿车已经在后备箱里了。玩的愉快，Jim。”

Jim接过包点点头：“也祝你和Soren玩的开心。”

Jim一进公寓，就把Sylar交给了Bones，尿布包往地上一扔，整个人脸朝下地瘫在沙发上了。Bones朝Jim走去，坐在沙发旁的椅子上。他看着怀里的瓦肯宝宝笑了。

“作为地精的一员，他还真是可爱。”Bones说道。

Sylar瞪了Bones一眼，又转过头看向Jim，确保他就在身边。Bones也看向Jim问道：“你还好吗，Jim？”

Jim的脸埋在沙发里，他哼了几句，Bones没听清。

“你说啥？”

Jim把脸转向一边说道：“Spock和我睡在一起了。”

“什么？”Bones喊道，他的眼睛都瞪大了。

“不是做爱。我们没有。”

“那你说你们睡在一起是什么意思？”

Jim叹着气坐起来：“昨晚我们在沙发上睡着了。今天早上醒来的时候…我们…抱在一起。”

Bones摇摇头：“Jim…”

“我知道，Bones。”

“你对他有感觉，是不是？”  
•  
•  
•  
“James Tiberius。”

“是的。”Jim承认道，“而我知道我不该对他有感觉，但我就是控制不了。爱上有妇之夫我甚至都不感到抱歉，因为他老婆就是个贱人。她骂Soren不该参加科学展览。而Spock甚至不喜欢她，Sylar根本就不认识她。”

“Jim…”

“我喜欢他也不意味着他也喜欢我。我们确实待在一起，还拥抱过，但那并不意味着他也喜欢我，对吧？”

Bones眨眨眼说道：“你太美好了，Jim。Spock要是不喜欢你，那他就是个大傻瓜。”

Jim笑了：“谢谢你。”

“但那不是说我觉得你应该和他在一起什么的。不管他和他老婆到底有没有感情，他还是结着婚呐。别忘了他们还有孩子。你不想要让他们在你、Spock还有他们的母亲间为难吧。”

“不，我不会的。我不会和他开始的，Bones。我就只是…我真的喜欢他，要是他也怀有同样的感情，那他会离婚的。”

Bones点点头，把Sylar抱起来仔细打量着：“这孩子多大了？两个月？”

“快三个月了，他太可爱了。”

“是的，他确实很可爱。开始的时候他们都很可爱。”Jim从Bones手里抱过Sylar时Bones说道，“但当他们长到大概2岁的时候，他们都会变成小淘气。”

Jim大笑着抱着Sylar：“坏脾气小裤衩不会变成小淘气的。他会长成逻辑小甜瓜（a little logical cutie patootie）的。”

“你刚才说了‘逻辑小甜瓜’？我觉得你该多花点时间和成年人待在一起了，Jim。”

Jim微笑着点点头：“你说得对。我待会儿会和Spock的妈妈一起吃午餐。我能在这儿待到午饭时间吗？今天早上我和Spock都醒了以后太尴尬了，我只好逃到这儿来了。”

“不行，出去。”

“Bones。”

“Jim，这儿也是你的公寓。你还真以为我会把你和宝宝踢出去？”

“不，你才不会呢。”

Bones笑了：“你可以在这儿待着，但是我想吃煎饼。”

Jim朝他的朋友露出一个微笑：“好吧。我来给你做煎饼。”Jim站起来，让Bones抱着Sylar，“你和Bones叔叔玩一会儿，我去给他做该死的煎饼。”

“我才不是他的叔叔。”Bones脸都皱了，但还是朝Sylar做了个鬼脸，逗笑了宝宝。Bones也笑了，他轻声道：“啊啊哦哦…”

Sylar的笑容消失了。他的脸空白了一会儿，又露出了混合着困惑和暴躁的表情，还轻轻地挑了挑眉。Bones看到Sylar的新表情有些吃惊。

“Bones，他才不在乎儿语呢。就对他正常地说话吧。”Jim的声音从厨房传来。

Bones摇摇头喃喃道：“该死的地精。什么样的宝宝才会不喜欢儿语？”

Amanda微笑着看到Jim推着婴儿车走进餐厅。她站起来越过早已预定好的桌子朝他挥挥手。

“下午好，”Jim走近她时说道，“希望你不会介意我带着Sylar。”

“我一点都不介意。” Amanda朝婴儿车里看去，“看来这是某人的午睡时间啊。”

“是的。他在来时的路上就睡着了。”

Amanda伸出一根手指轻柔地触碰着她的孙子的脸颊。又给了Jim一个拥抱。金发之人有点吃惊，但很快微笑着回抱住Amanda。她让他坐下看看菜单，而她自己坐在他的对面说道：“我猜你不是个素食者，所以我选在了一家提供更多非素食选择的餐厅。”

“谢谢你，但我也可以吃素食的。”Jim告诉他。“我给Soren和Spock做的饭都是全素的。有一次我尝试着给自己煎了牛排，Soren看到我切牛排都快吐了。”

“哦，我完全懂你的感受。Spock四岁的时候，Sarek和我带他回西雅图的娘家玩。我父母给他们做了些素菜，但还做了牛排和汉堡包。Spock看到牛排上还带着血丝，吐在了我妈最骄傲的绣花上。”

Jim笑了：“可怜的Spock。我猜瓦肯人忍不了红肉。”

“确实。现在，要是你做点鸡肉或者鱼肉，他们还是能吃的。我怀着Spock的时候一点儿也吃不下红肉和鸡肉，但我偶尔还能吃吃海鲜。”

“知道了。谢谢你。”

Amanda朝Jim笑着点点头。她在服务员走来时再次看向菜单。

“嗯…既然你提到了海鲜，”Jim说道，又看向侍者说，“来份挪威海鳌虾，再来杯可乐。”

“给我来一份烟熏三文鱼沙拉，一杯热茶。”

侍者点点头，她收走了菜单，又告诉Jim，Sylar多么可爱。Jim听到赞美笑了。

“我听说昨天晚上对你们来说意义重大（eventful，重要的，也指多变故）？”

Jim的眼睛瞪大了。难道Spock告诉了他的母亲我们拥抱了？他为什么那么做？他那么大了还是个妈宝吗？要真是的话，他也太可爱了，但为什么他之前什么也没说？

“你们街区停电了，” Amanda微笑着说，“我听说Spock的发电机也不能运行。你们一起搭了个毯子堡垒。你还好吗，Jim？”

Jim紧张地笑了：“哦，是的，我还好。很好。但是，是的，绝对是多事之秋。我们一起搭了堡垒。”

Amanda盯着他看了几秒，笑了：“我打赌Soren超爱堡垒。”

“确实。Spock想加入我们，但是我逗他说30岁以下的人才能进入。Soren接下来就说10岁以下的人才能进入，所以就把我踢出去了。”

侍者给他们呈上饮料后又离开了。Jim抿了几口可乐。

“你和Spock搭了你们自己的堡垒吗？”

Jim几乎被呛到了。他放下玻璃杯，捂着嘴咳嗽了几声才说道：“没有。毯子不够了，所以我们下了棋。下棋闲聊。”

“哦，Spock喜欢下棋。我听说你对他来说是个挑战，这样很好。他10岁时战胜他父亲以后就一直鸣鸣得意。”

Jim大笑道：“好吧，我只能给你说我早就把他那种自鸣得意的表情擦掉了。目前为止，我们一共玩了47盘，而我胜了42次。”

“令人印象深刻。那你们都谈了些啥？”

Jim紧张地挠了挠后脑勺。我应该提到亲吻吗？不行。“I-chay？”Jim说道。

“I-Chaya？Spock谈到了I-Chaya？”

“是的，他的sehlat。他告诉我他从Le-matya口中救下他。”

“确实。”Amanda看上去很伤心，“他那么爱他的I-Chaya。他死的时候，Spock感到太悲伤了。我也很悲伤，更甚，要是当时 I-Chaya不在他身边的话，也许Spock会死去。”

要是你和Soren发什么了什么，我不知道我会做出些什么事来。

Amanda深吸了一口气，重新微笑道：“不谈悲伤的事了。你们有谈到什么高兴的事吗？Spock有没有告诉你，Soren出生的时候他有多么神经质（nervous wreck）？”

Jim看向Amanda笑道：“没有。Spock还会神经紧张？他那么…镇定。”

“他就是神经紧张，强装镇定。助产士把Soren抱给他的时候，我走进房间一看，他都快吓死了（was scared shitless）。”

Jim爆笑出声，又不得不停下来。他不想吵醒Sylar。他摇摇头轻声笑着，才止住了笑。

“是挺好笑的，” Amanda也轻轻地笑了。“他像个雕塑一样站在那儿；害怕他一动Soren就掉了。他看向我说…不，他祈求道，‘求您了，母亲。拿开他。我害怕我抱不好他。他太小了。’”

Jim握拳捂住嘴。他轻轻咬着指关节，忍住又一次大笑出声的欲望。脑补Spock害怕抱着Soren太可爱了，太好笑了。

“想着就觉得好笑，对吧？” Amanda问道。

Jim拿开拳头点点头：“是的，太好笑了。Soren出生那会儿有多重？”

“哦，他重8磅。对于新生儿来说正好。Spock反应太过激了，是因为他之前从来没有抱过宝宝。他第一次换尿布…我真希望当时能拍下来。”

“要是有的话，我很乐意看看。他花了多长时间才习惯当爸爸的？他现在做的很好。”

“现在，确实。他花了…哦我不知道…大概三年吧。”

Jim哼了一声：“三年？”

“Soren可难对付了。Spock刚习惯当爸爸，男孩就学会了爬，而Spock又开始慌了。他再次习惯了，Soren又学会了走路和说话。直到Soren三岁了，也就没啥事儿能让Spock感到恐慌了。我们让他学会了上厕所，接下来的事就很容易了。”

“然后患有疝气痛的坏脾气小裤衩诞生了？”

Amanda微笑着点点头：“哦是的，确实。Spock觉得他能照顾好Sylar，就好像过去对Soren做的那样。但是他很快发现，没有哪两个宝宝是相同的。”

“然后T'Pring离开了他，一点帮助都没有。”

“T'Pring从来没有照顾过Soren，Jim。她生下Soren大概一周后就复职了，而她…她从未履行过作为母亲的责任。有一次Spock有事离开了Soren，那时他才三个月。她照顾了他五分钟，就到另一个房间里搞其他事去了。Spock回来发现Soren掉下了沙发，哭个不停。T'Pring没法让他停下来，所以对Spock大发雷霆，说婴儿不应该那么好动，就走了。”

“当真？真是个…”Jim收回了咒骂的字眼。

“你可以说出来，Jim。我一直都这么觉得。真是个婊子。”

Jim听到Spock的母亲这么说时瞪大了眼。他点点头。简直忍不了T'Pring了。

侍者又一次把食物放在他们面前后离开了。

“说够了T'Pring，” Amanda又说道，“我想更了解了解你，Jim。你把我宝贝的男孩们照顾得那么好，我需要…”

“检查我是不是个怪人还是啥的？”

Amanda笑着点点头：“正是。”

Jim回了个微笑：“好吧，你想知道什么？我来自爱荷华。我还是个婴儿的时候我父亲就去世了。我和我妈关系不好，我一年大概就和她联系几次。我哥哥和我很亲近，在他们家搬离地球前我照顾过他的儿子。我大学读的是…”

“不，不…我已经从Spock和Soren那听过了。”

“哦。啊…我最喜欢的颜色是蓝色。”

Amanda咯咯笑了：“我最喜欢红色。”

Jim笑着又喝了一口可乐。

“你最近在和谁约会吗？” Amanda直白地问道，让Jim又呛了一口，咳了一小会儿。

Amanda在他停止咳嗽后递给他几张纸巾。

“你还好吗，Jim？”

“是的。我很好。所以…呃…你的问题。我现在单身。”

“为什么呢？”

“为什么我还单着？”

Amanda看了一眼她的沙拉点点头。

Jim想了一下耸耸肩：“我不知道。这么多年，我也就有过大概…两段认真的关系。一段持续了两年，直到她劈腿了。另一段持续了三个月，当他想要安定下来，我却恐慌了。我刚开始干我上一份工作，在一家工程公司。而我想先立业再成家。”

“那段关系什么多久之前结束的？”

“七个月前…八个月前。分手后我很快就恢复过来了。特别是四个月后我受邀参加他的婚礼。”

“哦不。”

Jim点点头：“对啊。我朋友还和我还打过赌，赌我们能谈多久恋爱呢。”

“那你现在想安定下来吗？”

为什么她会问我这些问题？Jim想了想又看向Sylar。小男孩已经醒了，也看着他。Jim朝男孩微笑了，又发出逗弄孩子的咕噜声。Sylar咯咯笑了，也点亮了Jim内心的那片柔软之处。

Amanda观察着Jim和她的孙子之间的互动，她想答案她已了然于心。

又过了一会儿，Jim才转头看向Amanda，意识到他们还在谈话呢。

“对不起，”Jim轻笑出声，“我都忘了我们在聊什么了。”

“没关系，Jim。已经不重要了。”

Jim奇怪地看着她摇摇头：“那好吧。嘿，你有Spock和Soren的照片吗？我超喜欢看着他们那么相似。”

“Soren就是Spock的副本，Jim，但是我确实留了些照片在我的PADD里面，我也想给你瞧瞧。要不我们吃完了以后去超市逛逛吧，给瓦肯人们做顿晚饭？Sarek和我还没参观过Spock的别墅呢。”

“好的。”

Spock正坐在客厅里的椅子上，从完美的角度观察他的母亲和Jim在厨房里忙碌着。Amanda和Jim聊着Spock的糗事，她告诉他Spock小时候学用便壶的事儿，而瓦肯人希望他的母亲不要再说了。他之前尝试过了，结果被驱逐出了厨房。然而，他并不是被驱逐了，而是听从了他们的建议。

“Spock。”Sarek开口了。

Spock转头看向他的父亲，后者正坐在沙发上抱着Sylar。

“你的儿子需要换尿布了。”Sarek提醒他。

Spock瞥了一眼厨房，Jim正因某些母亲所谈到的而却他听漏了的事儿大笑不止。

“Spock。”

Spock暗自叹了口气站了起来。他从父亲手里接过Sylar，离开客厅去给宝宝换尿布了。

Sarek朝儿子摇摇头，看着他正坐着的沙发。闻上去就像是Jim和Spock的味道。Sarek挑了挑眉，起身换了Spock腾出的椅子坐下。他知道沙发上并没有发生什么和性有关的，但他还是不想坐在那儿。

“祖父。”Soren走进客厅向他问好，“我本来希望向您展示我和Jim昨晚搭的堡垒，但是Jim说我们需要把毯子都放回原处腾出空间。”

“也许下次吧。”Sarek说道。

Soren点点头：“确实。”

“Soren，昨天晚上沙发上发生了什么？”Sarek轻声问道。

Soren看了看沙发又看向祖父。他几乎露出了微笑：“父亲和Jim睡着了。他们…我相信适合的字眼是‘拥抱’了。我觉得他们本来没想过这么做的，因为今天早上Jim醒过来之后感到尴尬。他穿好衣服很快就带着Sylar离开了。”

“我知道了。你父亲感到尴尬吗？”

“我不知道。我觉得，也许父亲希望和Jim在沙发上多睡一会，而Jim离开以后他整个白天都没有说话。”

Sarek点点头接着问：“如果你的母亲和父亲解除了链接，你会怎么想？”

Soren看了一眼厨房里的Jim又很快移开了眼神。他走向角落里的书桌，从他的书包里拿出了一本书。他默默拿着书想了几秒，又暗自点点头，把书递给了他的祖父。

“看看这个。”Soren请求道。

Sarek看着封面：“《Matida》。”他又看向他的孙子，挑起了一边的眉毛。“为何你希望我读这本书？”

“我的答案就在书中。”

“我了解了。”Sarek说话间Spock已经抱着Sylar回来了。

Spock走向他的父亲说道：“你坐在我的位置上。”

Sarek又挑起了另一边的眉毛，但是什么也没说。

“要不您坐在沙发上吧，父亲？”Soren建议到，尽量不要笑出来。

Spock朝他的儿子皱了皱眉，正想回答时Amanda走进了客厅宣布晚餐做好了。

Jim内心抱怨着Amanda非要他坐在她和Spock中间。他坐在长方形餐桌的上位，左边是Amanda，右边是Spock。Sarek坐在他的妻子旁边，而Soren坚持坐在餐桌的末位。

对于沙发拥抱事件，Jim还有点惊慌，他想要和Spock保持距离，特别是后者此时正带着超棒的微笑。

“James，”Sarek起了个头，“我的妻子告诉我，你目前是单身。”

Jim瞪大眼看着Sarek，又给了Amanda一个控诉的眼神。女士忽视了他，逗弄着她椅边摇篮里的Sylar。

Spock僵住了，试着不要看向问出这种问题的父亲。

知道Jim单身让人松了口气。Spock想着。

“我还单着。”Jim承认道。

“单身是什么意思？”Soren问道。

Jim和Spock都暗自呻吟了一声。

“那意味着，”Spock说，“Jim目前没有和任何人陷入浪漫关系。”

“那很好。”Soren说道。

Jim摇摇头，专注于眼前的食物。他咬了一口蔬菜，觉得还欠点盐。他看都没看就朝桌上的盐瓶伸出手去，碰到Spock的手时吓了一跳。

Jim抬眼猛地往后退。他的椅子倾倒了，前腿离地。Spock想要抓住他，结果也被带倒了。椅子撞到地面发出砰的一声，伴随着哗啦一声，Jim闭上了眼迎接撞击，感到了有重量压向他的腹股沟。

Jim睁开眼，缓慢地抬起头，看到Spock也摔倒了，就倒在他身边，头还撞到了他的胯部。Jim瞪大了眼，看着Spock从他的胯部抬起头。他们眼神相接，都立刻从地板上爬了起来，尴尬地站开了。因为还在人前，Jim忍着不去揉揉他被Spock撞到的地方，那儿还有些轻微地刺痛。他握紧了拳头，试着别去想羞羞的事儿。

“我很抱歉。”Spock脱口而出，他的脸和耳朵都绿了。

“没关系。”Jim回答道，他的脸也羞红了。Jim越过餐桌看向Spock。Amanda惊讶地张开了嘴，而Sarek两边的眉毛都挑起来了。Soren从桌子的另一边站起来，困惑于刚刚发生了什么。

“你们还好吗？”Soren问道，“你们摔倒了吗？伤到头了吗？”

Jim和Spock的脸更红（绿）了。

Amanda咳嗽了几声，试着不要笑出来：“他们没事，Soren。Jim，你和Sarek换换位置吧。”

Jim点点头，迅速抄起盘子和Sarek交换了座位。而Spock还坐在他的位置上。

“所以…呃…昨晚的科学展览怎么样？”Jim问道，试着转移话题。

Amanda和Sarek离开后，Spock把他自己锁在书房里。Jim和Soren在Soren上床前一起看了一部电影。他给Soren读了几篇睡前故事，男孩睡着了，Jim也感到很累。放下书后Jim亲吻了Soren的前额。他从活动软垫上抱起Sylar，走出房间时正好撞进Spock的怀里。

他们一直互相盯着看，直到Spock侧身让Jim离开。Jim走过Spock身侧时给了他一个小小的微笑。

“Jim？”

Jim在楼梯前停住了，他转过身：“怎么了？”

“我…我为晚餐时发生的事向你道歉。”

“哦没关系，Spock。”Jim轻笑出声，“我很好，你也没事。大家都很好。”

“确实。但我仍希望道歉。我还希望为今天早晨的事道歉。”

Jim脸红了，他摇摇头：“没啥好道歉的，Spock。我们睡着了，醒来的时候…抱在一起。那…那还不坏。我…呃…拥抱很好。”

Jim，快闭上嘴去睡觉吧。

“好吧，我现在去睡觉了。晚安，Spock。”

Spock走向Jim，让金发之人的心都要跳出来了。当Spock停在他跟前时，Jim都快要不能呼吸了。

他想做什么？Jim想着。

Spock棕色的眼睛盯着Jim看了好一会儿，才看向Jim怀里的Sylar。Spock身体前倾，亲了一下他儿子的前额，道了晚安。接着Spock朝Jim点点头：“你也晚安。”

Jim说不出话来。他看着Spock转身穿过走廊回到他的房间。门在Spock身后关上了，Jim这才意识到他一直屏着呼吸。

草，你有麻烦了，Jim。

另一边，Spock靠在门上。他的拳头握紧了，试着恢复镇静。他看向身下厉声说：“你怎么敢，小Spock。给我下去。”


	12. A Fight, Batting Cages, and Laser Tag（打斗，击球笼，激光射击游戏）

周一的早餐时间十分安静。Spock一直低头盯着他碗里的燕麦片和水果，而Jim专注于吃早餐，还有逗弄Sylar。Soren安静地吃着他的早餐，心里都是些如何让Jim和Spock开口说话的小心思。

Spock抬头瞥了一眼Jim，又立刻低下了头。他们整个周末都在躲避对方，只有必要时才会简短地交谈。Spock希望他们还能下棋闲聊。他不喜欢当前阻隔他们俩的尴尬感。

那你就不该撞到他的胯部，还是以脸接触。Spock谴责自己道。

Jim看向Spock想到，太荒唐了。我们拥抱过，而且他的脸还…在这儿…我们会好的…对吧？是的，就换个话题吧，Jim。

“所以…你最近在忙什么实验呢？”Jim问道。

Spock抬头看向他，他的眼睛因为被提问而闪着略微惊讶的光。

Jim挑了挑眉：“Spock？你在做什么实验呢？有啥好玩的吗？”

Spock暗自对于他的惊讶摇摇头，开口道：“我…我正在研究新型的星舰传感器。我曾参与研究的瓦肯科学舰外部的某些零件应该被淘汰了。”

Jim笑了：“太酷了。你用的什么类型的编码？”

Soren就坐在这儿，尽全力压下微笑。Jim和Spock终于开始交谈了。，就在他和Jim谈论他的项目的时候，Soren看着他父亲的嘴角几乎牵扯出一个微笑。Soren又看向Jim，后者蓝色的眼睛因为兴奋而闪烁着。

他又低头看回自己盘里的早餐。现在，我怎么才能让他们亲上？

Soren在上学的时候还想着怎么才能让他的父亲们亲吻。他的学习进度要比同学们都快，所以稍微开开小差没问题。在课间的时候，他的朋友Micah和Bari还是引起了他的注意。Micah拉着他去打篮球，而不是像平时一样坐在座位上交谈。

Soren把球传给Micah，看着他的朋友把球投进了篮筐。Micah高兴地大叫了一声，笑着转头，却看见Soren面无表情的脸。

“没啥值得大呼小叫的，对吧？”Micah问道。

“确实。”Soren回复道。他走向篮球把它捡起来。Soren转身拉离篮筐，扔出篮球。球撞到了篮筐，弹到球场外了。Soren确信他没有做出暴躁脸。

“也许你玩棒球玩得更好？”Bari说道，“我参加的棒球联盟最近要开始招新了，你也应该参加的。”

“这里有瓦肯棒球队，”Soren在Micah捡回篮球时说道，“虽然我不知道怎么打棒球。”

“问问Jim能不能教教你。”Micah把球传给Soren。

Soren抓住了球点点头。他试着再次投篮时，和他同级的那个没能参加科学展览的克林贡男孩走了过来。Soren紧绷着站好，那男孩比他高也比他壮，站在他面前把他手里的篮球打掉了。

“你为何这样做？”Soren问道。

“你的科学机器人糟透了。”克林贡男孩说道。

“这只是你的一家之言。”

男孩嘲笑着说道：“那个在科学展览之夜上和你还有你的父亲待在一起的金发男人是谁？”

“Jim。他是我的朋友。” 而且很快会是我的另一位父亲。

“我听说他是你的保姆。”

“既然你已经听说过了为何还要来问我？但确实，他是我的保姆，也是我的朋友。”

“他才不是你的朋友。他收了钱所以才喜欢你的。”

“他不是因为钱才喜欢我的，而且他是我的朋友。”

Soren想绕过克林贡男孩，但是男孩挡住了他的路。Soren暗自叹了口气，盯着他。

“你的父亲给了Jim钱，所以他才会喜欢你。也许还因为其他的事给了他钱。” 克林贡假笑着说到，“我父亲也拥有像Jim一样的人类。”

Soren眯起眼，握着拳头：“请你离开，停止说话。”

“Jim才不是你的朋友呢。”他说道，朝Soren更近一步俯视着他，“他说不定是你父亲的婊子呢。”

Soren咆哮着冲向男孩。

Jim接到学校的电话时真的很惊讶，尤其内容还是Soren在学校打架了。校长通知他克林贡男孩取笑了Soren，而Soren因此先动了手。他们俩这周剩下的时间都要在家闭门思过。Soren眼睛肿了，而克林贡男孩嘴唇裂开了。Jim把逻辑小裤衩领回了家，让他躺在沙发上。Jim把Sylar放回约束带里就转身进了厨房。

他带着一包冰豆子贴在Soren左眼上。

Soren皱了皱脸说道：“太冷了。”

Jim笑着又回到了厨房。他再次带着一条毛巾走了出来，坐在沙发边缘，Soren的身边。他拿开豆子，小心地把毛巾敷上Soren的眼睛，又把豆子贴在毛巾上。

“好点了吗？”Jim问道。

“是的，谢谢你。”

Jim对他露出一个微笑：“现在，你可以告诉我你今天为什么打架了吗？”

“这是不合逻辑的。”

“那不算个答案，逻辑小裤衩。”

Soren叹气：“他就…说了些不好的事。”

“他嘲笑你了，对吧？”

Soren点点头。Jim伸出一只手摸了摸Soren的头发。

“我很抱歉发生了这种事。我…你能勇敢站出来，我很高兴。但是你不能再打架了。”

“我知道了。我不会再打架了。”

“很好。我刚刚给Bones打了电话，他很快就会带着真皮再生器过来。你的祖父母今明两天会在瑞士开会，所以他们今天晚上不能来吃饭啦。你想吃些什么？”

“绿色意面。”

Jim笑了：“绿色‘意念’（sketti，可能是笑Soren口齿不清，感谢冬瓜太太的指点）？”

“是的。而你不合逻辑。”

“我知道，但不管怎么说你就是爱我啦。”Jim笑着回复道。他向前吻了Soren的前额。“想看电影吗？”

“是的。我想再看一遍《玛蒂尔达》。”

“《玛蒂尔达》？你还真喜欢这个。”

“这部电影…十分有趣。”

“确实。我先给你放着，我去做晚饭了。”

“谢谢你。”Soren在Jim起身去放电影时说道。

当Spock回到家时，他很高兴他的儿子安好，看上去就像没有打架一样。Bones已经医好了他，正欣赏着Soren的机器人。Spock知道要是他看见孩子眼睛上的黑眼圈，一定会冲到克林贡孩子家里去暴打他的父亲。

Spock轻轻拍了拍Soren的头，告诉他晚点他们会聊聊到底发生了什么。Soren点点头。Spock走去厨房，Jim正在这里。

“你之前打电话时说到Soren被停课了？”

“是的。他和另一个小男孩这周都不能去上学了。”

“何事导致了打斗？”

Jim耸耸肩：“校长说那个克林贡孩子说了些操蛋的话，所以Soren修理了他。”

Spock挑起了两边的眉毛，逗笑了Jim。

“对不起…呃…校长说那个男孩捉弄了Soren…嘲笑他。Soren试着走开，但是男孩挡住了他的路，又说了些更难听的话，所以Soren冲向他，两个人扭打在一起。”

Spock点点头：“这不像是Soren会做的事，被挑起情绪，攻击某个人。”

“我知道。我还以为校长是开玩笑的呢。也许晚点你得和他谈谈，问问他到底那男孩说了些啥。”

“正有此意。”Spock嗅了嗅空气，“有什么烧焦了吗？”

Jim的眼睛瞪大了：“我的香蒜面包！”

晚餐后Bones离开了。Jim让Soren早早地上床睡觉了。Jim亲吻了他的前额，又问他想不想听睡前故事。

“不了，谢谢你。”Soren告诉他。

“你确定？”

Soren点点头。

Jim朝男孩微笑，站起身说道：“那好吧。早上见。”

“你会打棒球吗？”Soren在Jim转身离开前问道。

“是的，我上高中的时候经常玩。”

“Bari…我朋友，他在一个联盟打棒球，最近他们会招新。你能…教我吗？”

Jim大笑着点点头：“好的！明天就开始，怎么样？”

Soren回了他一个微笑：“好的。”

Jim道了晚安，离开了房间。Soren在他的床上放松下来，又记起了些什么。他打开床头灯，把PADD从抽屉里拿出来。正输入“whor”（whore，克林贡男孩骂Jim时说的）想查一查时，PADD被轻轻拿走了。Soren抬头看着他的父亲站在床边。

Spock看了看PADD摇了摇头。他删除了查询，关掉了PADD，又放回了Soren的抽屉。

“那个单词是骂人的吗？”Soren问道。Spock搬了张椅子坐在他的旁边。

“确实。我不希望你查询这个单词的意思。我相信你会更生气的，还会再寻机和克林贡人打一架。”

Soren点点头，垂下眼：“他就那么叫Jim的。”

“我猜出来了。Jim并不是…”Spock停住了。他厌恶那个单词，甚至无法说出口。“Jim并不是那样的人。”

Soren点点头：“我知道。”

“我的儿子，现在去睡吧。”

Soren躺下找了个舒服的姿势：“晚安，父亲。”

“晚安。明早我上班前我们将会一起冥想。”

早上在Spock上班以后，Jim笑得就好像一只柴郡猫，他看向Soren。Soren挑了挑眉，有些担心。

“你想干什么？”Soren犹豫着问道。

“我们去击球笼吧！”

Soren挑起了另一边的眉毛：“什么？”

“穿上你最舒服的衣服，我去给你弟弟换衣服…然后我们就去玩击球笼和迷你高尔夫！”

Soren退后一步：“什么？”

Soren环视着Jim带着他来的“Fun Park”。公园于上午十点开园，现在是十点半…除了几个人在溜达之外，这里可以称得上荒芜。

Soren注意到Jim正微笑着上下摇晃他胸前背带里的Sylar。

“此地评价好吗？”Soren问道，“看上去没什么人。”

Jim笑了：“当然超受欢迎的，Soren。就只是因为今天是周二早晨…大部分客户还在上学呢。”

“我知道了。那…为何你带我来这？”

“当然是为了练习棒球。从击球笼开始再好不过了。”

Soren眨了眨眼，仍然感到疑惑。Jim再次大笑出声，摇了摇头。

“你跟着我就好啦，Soren。你会明白的。”

Soren抱着他的弟弟，而Jim带上了从击球笼前的行李架上拿来的头盔。Jim又挑选了一对球棒，拿着仔细瞧了瞧又放回了一只。

“现在，你先进笼子按下边上的按钮。”Jim告诉他，指着笼子里面，“然后你站在里面，做好击球姿势。双膝轻微弯曲，球棒向后收回。看着我怎么做的，你就怎么做。”

Soren点点头，看着Jim打开了门走了进去。他关门按下按钮，在里面站好。Soren观察着Jim轻微屈膝，进入击球姿势。Soren留意着Jim的动作，看着球从笼中心飞来。他正想告诉Jim小心时，Jim挥舞出球棒，正中球心，把它打回了原处。

哇哦。Soren想着，看着Jim又做了几次，然后不再出球了。

Jim走出笼子朝他微笑：“看见了吗？还不坏，对吧？”

Soren点点头。Jim取下头盔，从Soren怀里抱走了Sylar：“现在该你啦。”

Soren暗自叹了口气，但还是选了一个头盔。Jim帮他挑选了一只合适的球棒，推着他进了笼子。

“你可能会打得慢一点，但是原理都差不多…重击球，将它打出公园。”

“不合逻辑，笼子是全封闭的。”

Jim大笑：“看着球就打。不要忘了击球姿势。”

Soren点点头，按下按钮，走去规定地点，模仿着Jim的动作。他夹紧球棒，不合逻辑地希望他能够击中球。此时球从笼子中心飞出，Soren紧盯着它，计算到最佳时机时挥出球棒。

“再来，Soren！”Jim很高兴Soren击中了球。虽然没多远，但至少Soren打中了，Jim就很开心。

Soren微笑着练习了更多次。

在击球笼里待了一会儿（现在Soren已经精通了）Jim带着男孩去玩了一轮迷你高尔夫。他们正进行到第四个洞时，Jim的通讯器响了。他从口袋里拿出来，开口就是“啊嘿”。（ahoy）

“这问候不合逻辑。”Spock的声音响起。

“你这问候才不合逻辑呢。”Jim笑着反击道。他超想拍下Spock在另一边挑了挑眉的动作。

“今日你和男孩们在做什么？”Spock问道，忽略了Jim的不合逻辑。

“我觉得Sylar在我身上睡着呢。”Jim瞥了一眼怀里的男孩。“是的，他睡着了。Soren玩迷你高尔夫（putt-putt）把我打得落花流水的。”

“Putt-putt?”

“对啊。我们在加菲尔德广场附近的游乐园呢。你应该和我们一起来玩的。”

“我45分钟后有一堂课。”

“好烦啊。嘿，要不…我不知道…弄个测试啥的，要不就取消课程，旷工（hooky）来和我们玩啦。”

“hooky?”

“对啊，旷工。”Jim大笑出声，“来嘛，灵活一点。当个反叛者旷掉你的课来和我们玩。Soren绝对想和你比比卡丁车。”

Soren探寻地看了Jim一眼，但还是点了点头。

“我…我不能这么做，我很抱歉。”

Jim叹了口气：“好吧。就是个小小的建议。晚点回家见。”Spock还没回复，Jim就关掉了通讯器放回了口袋。

“父亲不会来的。”Soren声明道，轻敲他橘色的高尔夫球进洞。

“也许下一次吧。你饿了吗？”

Soren点点头。

“那我们玩完这局就去室内，有小餐馆还有些电视游戏。”

Spock盯着他上课的大楼。在上课前他还有15分钟，但是他就是不能走进去。

当个反叛者，Jim说了。来和我们玩。 

不行…我得去上课…但是Jim和Soren…Spock叹了口气，拿出他的PADD。他给学生群发了信息，通知他们这节课取消了，而之后他会上传笔记。Spock放回PADD，转身前往穿梭机站。

Jim从车里取出了Sylar的婴儿车，这样他就不用抱着瓦肯宝宝吃汉堡了。Sylar还睡着，根本就意识不到Jim没有抱着他了。小餐馆里面素食种类不多，所以Soren不得不选择了番茄汤和烤芝士，Jim已经帮他切成了小块，他可以用叉子吃。

Soren放下汤勺，正拿起叉子时，看到他的父亲走了进来。

“父亲！”Soren激动地喊道，又意识到他不该这么激动，立刻恢复了面无表情。

Jim转身看见Spock时笑了：“嘿！你旷工啦！”

Spock走向他们点点头：“确实。你对我有不好的影响，Jim。”

“是的，但是你就喜欢。”Jim回嘴道，说完了才意识到他说了些啥。他脸红了，扭头不看Spock。而Spock坐在了他儿子旁边。

“你饿了吗，父亲？”

“现在不饿。迷你高尔夫玩得怎么样了？”

“我赢了。”Soren告诉他。

“宝宝睡着了，影响了我的发挥。”Jim争论到，“我下次一定会赢的。”

Soren微微摇了摇头，看向他的父亲：“我们能玩卡丁车吗？”

“我从未玩过卡丁车，”Spock声明道，“但我们可以去玩。”

Soren点点头，忍住不要笑出来，但内心早已乐开了花。

Jim给正在比赛卡丁车的Soren和Spock照了相，然后他们又去玩了激光游戏。Jim坐在电子游戏附近的长椅上，给Sylar喂了一瓶奶。当Sylar小小的手掌抓着Jim时，他感到内心似乎都融化了。

“你绝对是最可爱的宝宝。”Jim轻声说道。

Sylar在奶瓶后面回了他一个微笑。而这时Jim感到他的脑袋里有什么东西闪着微光。他摇了摇头，甩开这个想法，专注于男孩和他的家人们。

Jim抬头看见Soren绿着一张脸，从激光游戏馆里走出来。Soren坐到他身边，喘着粗气。

“父亲太快了。”Soren说话间Spock也走了出来。

Jim被逗乐了，他看着Spock相当气定神闲，都不带大口喘气的。

“我猜是你赢了？”Jim问Spock。

“确实，但是Soren是个值得尊敬的对手。”

“Jim，我打赌你能打败他。”Soren说道。

Jim笑了：“也许吧，但是我不能离开Sylar。”

“我来照看他吧。你和父亲可以去玩激光游戏，我就待在这儿。”

“我不知道…”Jim说着。而Spock也开口说：“这样不好…”

“我可以看着他们。”一位女性员工从他们身后的领奖柜台走来。“这会儿人不多，所以我可以照看他们。”

Jim看了看她又看向Spock。瓦肯人走向那位女性员工低声咆哮道：“要是有任何人胆敢伤害他们，我会追究你的责任。听清楚了吗？”

“是的，先生。”那员工说道，向后退了一步。

“很好。”Spock转身朝Jim和他的儿子走去。“我们玩一局，而且我很快就会赢。”

Jim把Sylar放回婴儿车摇摇头：“我才不这么认为，小尖。”Jim看了看Sylar，说着他很快就回来，又告诉Soren不要离开长椅。

“我不会动的。”Soren点点头说道。

Jim和Spock进入了激光游戏馆的入口，检了票。他们是场馆里唯二正在玩游戏的人，工作人员给他们开放了三分钟的游戏时间。

站在等待区域内，Jim和Spock拿起他们的激光感应背心，检查了激光枪能否正常工作。Spock身着蓝色而Jim身着黄色。稍后工作人员简单讲解了一下游戏规则，退出了房间。倒计时还有五秒时，Jim和Spock互相对视了一眼。

“你会被我打倒的，Spock。”

“极度不可能，James。”

Jim朝瓦肯人笑了笑。当时钟指向零时，他冲入游戏区域，立即俯身躲在一处障碍物后。

开始的一分钟内，Jim缓慢地匍匐前进，躲在几处墙后。Spock已经攻击了几次，但Jim还没分辨出瓦肯人潜伏的方位。

游戏区域里比较黑，只有霓虹灯的灯光打在墙和障碍物上。Jim蹲伏在一处矮小的物体后，到达了角落里的制高点。他目前还未发现Spock的踪影。正当他打算转移时，他身上的背心亮了起来，说明他已经被击中了。

当他转身时，他环顾周围，看见Spock正站在二楼。Jim大笑着跑向斜坡冲上那层楼，很快找到了Spock。他们都开了火，Jim打中了几次。他又转身跳下斜坡，跑过几个底层的转角，走过几个障碍物，背靠着其中一个，大口喘着气。

Jim听到他的附近传来声响，所以他立即屏住呼吸。而当他微微起身透过障碍物往前看去时，什么也没看见。他松了口气，转身时正面碰上了Spock。Jim惊讶地尖叫了一声想要逃跑。

Spock伸手抓住了Jim，拉他入怀。他把Jim禁锢在他和障碍物之间，举起激光枪对着他的背心。Jim扔掉枪微笑着。

“你抓到我了，Spock。”

“确实。你认输了吗？”Spock问道，更往前凑了凑。

Jim和Spock的眼神一对上，就难舍难分了。Jim舔了舔他的嘴唇，而Spock的视线移去了他粉色的唇上。Spock又看回Jim的眼里，Jim感受到了其中的狂热。Jim忍不住又舔了舔唇，而后Spock也扔掉了他的激光枪，他们抱紧了对方。Jim收拢环绕着Spock脖子的手臂，而瓦肯人强壮的臂膀拥着他的后背。  
于是他们陷入了不顾一切的热情的亲吻里。


	13. A Date（约会）

激光游戏的工作人员在游戏时间结束后打开门，等着Spock和Jim走出来。他等啊等啊等啊，意识到他们不会出来了。他叹了口气，打开场馆里所有的灯，走进去寻找他们两个。他走到某个角落后停了下来，再次恼怒地叹了口气，盯着面前的两个人。毕竟这也不是第一次有人在场馆里这么做了。

瓦肯人把人类顶在障碍物上，陷入让人脸红心跳的亲吻中。工作人员往前走了几步，清了清喉咙，希望两人能够分开。

但他们没有。人类呻吟着把手插入瓦肯人的头发里。

工作人员摇了摇头。他走到瓦肯人背后，轻轻拍了一下他的后肩。瓦肯人受惊地撕开他和人类胶着的嘴唇，很快转身朝肇事者咆哮着。Jim眨了眨眼，感觉到所有的灯都打开了。

“我…我很抱歉。”工作人员说道，举起手往后退，“你们的游戏时间结束了。”

“我们很抱歉。”Jim告诉他。Jim捡起他的激光枪，向出口走去。Spock也捡起了他的枪，向工作人员道歉后跟着Jim走了出去。

“你打赢他了吗？”Soren在Jim和Spock走向他和Sylar时问道。

“呃…”Jim脸红了，“我们…”

“打了个平手，”Spock接口道，“我们打平了。”

Soren点点头看向他的父亲：“父亲，你的头发都乱了，而你的脸也绿了。Jim是值得尊敬的对手，是吧？”

Jim和Spock脸红（绿）得更厉害了，都点点头。Jim从Soren身边走向婴儿车，瞧见Sylar正吸着他的奶嘴。Sylar的眼睛在看见Jim之后点亮了，他小小的手臂挥舞着。

“想我了，哈？”Jim笑着问道。

“他确实想你了，但他没有哭。”Soren告诉他，“我们现在还能玩电玩吗？”

“当然。我打赌我能在赛车游戏里赢了你。”

“你才不会，Jim。”Soren说着，往赛车模拟器走去。

Jim推着Sylar的婴儿车跟在Soren身后，但Spock伸了一只手出来握住Jim的手。当Jim看向他时，Spock说道：“我相信我们得谈谈。”

“我们会的，Spock。但…不是在这儿。”

“确实。也许在今晚男孩们都睡着后？”

“Jim！你得挑一辆你的车了！”Soren喊道。

Spock松开他的T'hy'la的手：“去和Soren玩吧。你们玩的时候我就站在这看着Sylar。”

Jim点点头，想给Spock一个迅速的亲吻，但他克制住了。他转身朝模拟器走去。

那天晚上，在Jim给Soren盖好被子，把Sylar抱进摇篮后，Jim拿着婴儿监视器下楼走进了Spock的书房。Spock正坐在书桌后的椅子上，当他想站起来时，Jim举起手阻止了他。

“就听着…近段时间我们不会做爱。听明白了吗？”

Spock坐下点点头：“是的，清楚了。”

Jim叹了口气，坐在书桌另一边的椅子上：“我喜欢你，很喜欢，但是你结婚了…链接了…不管怎样，我不想成为第三者，即使你不喜欢她，也不想和她在一起。”

“我…也喜欢你。很喜欢。”

Jim朝Spock甜甜地笑了，又问道：“你之前有喜欢过其他人吗？或者暗恋？”

“没有。在你之前，我从未…有这种感觉。你在我身边的时候，我的心跳更快了，或者会突然紧缩。”

Jim的面颊羞红了：“你喜欢我。我也喜欢你。但是你结婚了。”

“我刚给T'Pring发了短信，正式要求解除链接。”

“你这样做了？”

“确实。”

“做这个决定不是因为我。”

“你是一部分原因。T'Pring从未履行过作为母亲的责任，而我…我相信她的持续存在并不会对Soren和Sylar有益。我计算有92%的可能性她会同意解除链接，基于她更倾向于别人的陪伴。”

Jim的眼睛瞪大了，他突然站起来：“她劈腿了？”

Spock因为Jim突然爆发而大吃一惊，他往后靠了靠说道：“是的，我认为她确实这样做了。”

“那个婊子！你…你这么好，你们俩拥有超棒的男孩们，而她却和其他人上床？”

当Jim咆哮着吼出来时，Spock从椅子上站起来，绕过书桌走向他。Jim正挥着手臂大骂着T'Pring的存在呢，而Spock伸手绕过Jim的后颈，把他拉入纯洁的吻当中来。

Jim快再次融化掉了，他也回吻了Spock。在Spock抽离开嘴唇抵着他的前额时，Jim几乎发出一声哀鸣。

“你对于从未接吻过的人来说，吻得也太好了。”Jim告诉他，伸出两根手指摩擦着Spock的手指。Spock闭上眼睛，因为接触的感觉而颤栗。

“而你精通于瓦肯吻。”Spock回复道，“你会和我约会吗？”

Jim扭头看向瓦肯人：“约会？”

“是的。我相信这是两个人承认互相爱慕后的惯例。他们求爱后会进行约会，更加了解对方，考虑未来结婚的可能性。”

Jim的眼睛睁大了：“结婚？”

“我是说…我…”

Jim笑着摇摇头：“现在谈结婚可能还早了点，Spock。我们先约会试试看，然后在你求婚前你先完成离婚，好吗？”

“肯定的。”

“而且你还得见见我的朋友。”

“这样你能获得他们对我的许可？”

“也许吧。”Jim轻笑道。“我们可以周六晚上去打保龄球，而一般约会都在周五晚上。但是我不想接连着两天晚上都离开男孩们。”

“我的父母很快会回到镇上。也许明天我们外出吃晚饭时，他们能照看孩子？”

“我喜欢这个主意，再问问他们能不能周六晚上也看着孩子们。”

Spock点点头。

“也许…我们还不能告诉他们，我们在约会。我不知道你的父母对于不是你的配偶，却和你约会会怎么想。我们还不能告诉Soren…”

“Jim…”Spock打断道，“我父母不关心T'Pring。事实上，我相信我母亲上周还祝我找个新的伴侣。”

“怪不得她问我那些问题呢。”Jim咕哝道。

“我相信Soren他会很欢迎你，但也许现在不告诉他才是最好的选择。”

Jim笑了，正想回复时突然感到脑袋里尖锐地疼了一下， Sylar的哭声从婴儿监视器里传来。Jim揉了揉太阳穴，转身向楼梯走去。走到书房门前时，Jim说道：“明天的晚餐，你来选地方，好吗？”

Spock点点头：“好的，Jim。”

Jim朝他笑了笑，让Spock心跳得更快了：“晚安，Spock。”

“晚安，Jim。”

第二天一早，Sylar瞪着他那大大的棕色眼睛看向他身前的Jim。Jim告诉他会离开几个小时后，瓦肯宝宝立刻摆出一副暴躁脸。

“坏脾气小裤衩，”Jim说道，“在你的父亲和我离开的两个小时里，你一定要做祖父母的乖宝宝，清楚了吗？”

Sylar皱了皱鼻子以示回应。Jim叹了口气，当他跪下来面朝着Sylar时，他感到一阵轻微的头痛闪过。

“求你了，”Jim央求道，“就两个小时而已，你哥哥还有爷爷奶奶都会照顾好你的。我保证，我会回来的。”Jim在Sylar的左脸颊轻轻吹了一下，微笑着看到Sylar吃了一惊，也咯咯笑了起来。再三保证他过几个小时就回来之后，Jim的头痛减弱了。

“你们俩要去哪？”Amanda走到客厅的门口，看到Jim和Sylar的互动后问Spock。

“码头附近的一家海鲜餐馆，他们也提供素食选择。”Spock回复道。

“你们为什么会选在周三去啊？”

Spock记起Jim的说辞回复道：“Jim一直以来工作都很努力，所以是时候带他出去吃一顿以示感谢了。”

Amanda看了一眼Spock笑道：“那真是太贴心了。”而且很假。他们绝对是要去约会。

我相信他们正在恋爱，Sarek坐在客厅通过他和Amanda的链接回复道。

“Jim，该走了。”Spock在看到Soren抱着一大摊毯子走进了客厅时挑眉说道，“Soren？”

“Jim说我可以给祖父展示如何搭建毯子堡垒。”Soren说，他把毯子都放在了Sylar和Jim身边的地上。

Jim抱了抱Soren才起身走向Spock：“可以走啦。Amanda，Sylar的奶瓶在…”

“我知道怎么照顾他，Jim。”Amanda只差把Jim和Spock赶出房子了。

他们去了餐馆，服务生领着他们坐在了靠墙的位置上，抬头就是天窗。Jim坐下来欣赏着临海的风景，此时正值傍晚，夕阳徐徐照射进来。

“你对这餐馆还满意吗，Jim？”

Jim看向他的约会者微笑道：“太完美了，谢谢你。”Jim看着Spock的耳尖染上绿色，而他不得不忍住别去打破他自己制定的“不做爱”规则。

不行，Captain Kirk。不要和结了婚还有链接的瓦肯人上床。你可以等。

Jim所想正是Spock所思。你几年间都没做爱了，Spock。你不为性所困扰，除非当你的时间到来。你不能把Jim扔上你的床。不行。

Spock低头看向菜单，挑了一份主菜，Jim也看向他的菜单。侍者走向他们这一桌，等待点餐。

“我能点红酒吗？”Jim问Spock。

瓦肯人点点头：“点你所想，Jim。”

Jim微笑着看向侍者：“一杯白葡萄酒，一份三文鱼，但请不要放龙蒿，我会过敏。”

“好的，先生。”侍者应道，记下Jim的选择。他又看向Spock。

“我要一杯橘子和蓝莓的混合果汁，主菜要烤鹰嘴豆蛋糕。”

“听上去很棒。”Jim在侍者离开后说道。他扭头环视了一圈餐厅里的客人，又看向窗外的风景。

“在我读过的文献里，”Spock说道，“约会时我们应增进相互的了解。”

Jim微笑着看向Spock：“好吧，你想聊什么？你已经知道我的许多经历了。我的父母、Frank、Tarsus，还有我受过的教育，甚至我之前的工作。”

“你为何辞职呢？你说过你和老板有过争论。”

Jim点点头：“那人就是个混蛋。我才不喜欢他定下的规矩，给某些项目开了后门，避开安规。我告诉他这些都是不对的。而他却说要么合作要么滚蛋。于是我就把他们告上了安全委员会，当然是匿名的。然后就卷铺盖走人了。”

“我懂了。他们在那些避开管理规定的项目中曾出过差错吗？”

Jim轻蔑地哼了一声：“那当然。出了很大的乱子，幸运地是没有人受伤。但是由于潜在伤害的可能性极大，所以他们被罚了巨款。说不定公司会倒闭。”

“你上报了是对的。”

Jim点点头：“我父亲在类似的工程事故中去世了。我不会再让这种事发生在其他人的父母身上了。我必须要告发他们。”

“你还记得他吗？”

Jim朝Spock笑了笑，他摇摇头：“不太记得了。我两岁时他就去世了。我…我只记得读高中的时候，有次我和心理医师吵了起来。她说一岁时的记忆不可靠，因为一岁的宝宝根本就不记得任何事。她说也许是我妈妈告诉我的，而我却错以为是我自己的记忆。我有问过我妈，她也不知道。但我知道这就是我自己的记忆，而不是我想象出来的。”

“是关于何事的记忆？”Spock在侍者端上饮料又离开后问道。

Jim轻笑着说：“太傻了。”

“我仍想知道。”

Jim持续微笑着：“在河滨镇，我的祖父母拥有一片农场。在他们去世前，我们就住在他们附近。有一天，就我和我爸待在一起，我那会儿也就一岁吧。他带着我去了农场，找了一套儿童充气泳池，又拿到后院去装满了水，把我放进去。我猜那会儿正是夏天。不管怎么说，我还记得我坐在泳池里，看着我爸走去猪圈照看小猪，他转身对着我笑。突然一头猪撞了一下我爸脚边的栅栏，吓了他一跳。”

Jim停下来缓了缓，在笑意平息后继续说道：“他…他掉进了猪圈，溅了一身的猪屎和泥巴。我记得当时看着他挣扎着走出猪圈，我笑个不停。他叫我不要给任何人说，把我抱进屋子里去洗澡了。”

Spock露出一个微笑，看着Jim因为回忆而大笑不止。

“听上去十分幽默。”Spock在Jim平复呼吸，猛灌了一大口饮料后说道。

Jim把酒杯放回桌上，揉了揉眼睛说道：“就是，超好笑的。你最早的记忆是啥？”

Spock略微思考了一下说道：“我粗略地记得那时我一岁。我记得当时正坐在父母家中的楼梯顶上。我同父异母的长兄Sybok坐在我身边。他那时大概六…七岁。接下来我只记得我就在楼梯底下哭了出来。”

Jim的眼睛都瞪大了：“他把你推下楼梯了？”

“我不知道。我只记得和他一起坐在楼梯顶上，接着就在楼梯底下开始哭。而他还在原地盯着我。”

“我的天哪！Spock，我不知道…很抱歉，可怜的孩子。”Jim伸出右手握住Spock的左手，“你受伤了吗？”

Spock转动手腕，让他们的手掌相握：“据我母亲所言，我并未受伤。她说我被吓坏了。”

Jim点点头，伸出两根手指轻轻擦过Spock手关节处的脉搏：“我哥还曾经把我一个人留在公园，这样他就能有更小的弟弟妹妹了。”

“我希望Soren不会这样对待Sylar。”

Jim笑了：“Soren是个超棒的孩子。除非Sylar不停地哭个几个小时，那他可能会这么做的。”

Spock歪着头伸出食指和中指上下擦过Jim的手掌，又拂过Jim对应的手指。他们热切地注视着彼此，直到被侍者端上餐桌的食物打断。

他们移开交握的手掌，一边品尝着美食，一边聊着Spock在科学中心的工作。Spock说到他的学生对于他昨日的缺席相当不满，把Jim逗乐了。

“所以以后都不旷工啦？”

“绝不，”Spock回复道，Jim又咬了一口三文鱼。“除非你来教我的学生前沿天文学。”

Jim咽下食物摇摇头：“我才不干呢。倒是我朋友Sulu可以帮你教一教。”

“Hikaru Sulu？”

“对，就是他。你认识他？”Jim感到喉咙里有点刺痛。他清了清嗓子，但还是觉得不舒服。

“你还好吗，Jim？”

“还好。”Jim呛到了。他拿起杯子喝了一口酒，但是完全咽不下去，反而咳了出来。

“T'hy'la，你感觉并不好。”Spock担忧地说道。他站起来向他的T'hy'la靠近。

“快…吸不上气了。”Jim眼前一黑晕过去了。


	14. Purring Vulcans（咕噜咕噜叫的瓦肯人）

“祖父，您喜欢堡垒吗？”Soren和Sarek正一起坐在新建成的堡垒里。Sarek看了看他们建造的毯子堡垒点了点头。

“有趣。”Sarek回复道。

Soren藏起一个微笑。

“我已经阅读了你推荐的书。”Sarek告诉他的孙子。“《玛蒂尔达》。Jim就是Miss Honey，而你想要他成为你另一位父亲。”

“是的。我想要Jim成为我的另一位父亲。我也相信母亲不会介意的，选择一位新的父亲没关系。我…我没有和母亲的联系。链接就在这儿，但是…它很虚弱。我未曾从与她的链接中感受到任何事。但是和父亲的链接…我知道他就在这儿，链接很牢固。”

“那就是和父母的链接应有的样子。”

“我知道，”Soren说道。“和Jim…虽然我们还没有链接…但是我也能感受到他就在身边。每次他给我拥抱的时候，他给我晚安吻的时候，我希望能通过链接向他展示他带给我的安心感。但是没有链接我没办法做到。”

Sarek向他的孙子伸出一只手，靠近他脸上的融合点：“我可以吗？”

Soren点点头，闭上了眼睛。Sarek伸出手指触上男孩的融合点，两人进入了融合状态。Sarek发现了男孩和父母的链接。他和Spock的链接完全地发展了，强壮而又闪着微光。但和T'Pring的链接几乎细如丝线，就好像Soren自己说的，虚弱且黯淡无光。Sarek断开融合，暗自叹了口气。

“你和T'Pring的链接无须费神即可断开。”

Soren睁开眼睛：“我已经知道了。我…我曾在冥想时试着独自去断开它。”

“这样做是不明智的。治疗师会断开它的。”

Soren点点头。Amanda拉开堡垒最顶上的毯子，俯视着他们。Sylar正在她的怀里吸着奶嘴。

“看看你们两个，”她说道，“太可爱了。”

“吾妻…”“祖母…”Sarek和Soren同时叹气道。

Amanda被逗乐了，想要把扒开的毯子放回去时，Sylar大哭起来，他的奶嘴掉到了地上。Soren和Sarek惊讶地对视了一眼，从堡垒里爬了出来。Amanda试着安慰怀里歇斯底里地哭着的Sylar。

“哦，我的甜心，”Amanda轻声说，“宝贝，别哭了。怎么了？”

Soren关切地看了一眼他的弟弟，听到了祖父的通讯器响了起来。Amanda还在安抚她的小孙子，Sarek走去其他的房间接通了通讯。

他回来时说道：“James在餐厅过敏了，正在去医院的路上。”

Soren的眼睛瞪大了：“Jim！我们现在就去！”

Spock坐在Jim的床边，握着金发之人的手。McCoy医生在医护人员把Jim送进医院时已经来看过了，他立即就知道该开些什么药了。McCoy照顾Jim的时候，Spock通知了他的家人。他听到了通讯器里传来的Sylar的哭声。

Spock叹了口气。这不是他想象过的第一次约会应有的样子。他本想在晚餐结束后和Jim一起去公园散步。也许在父母离开、男孩们都睡了之后，他和Jim还能在卧室或者沙发上做些其他的事，具体事项视Jim是否坚持无性爱原则而定。但是晚餐搞砸了，餐厅放了龙蒿。 

Jim还未醒来，但是呼吸已经正常了。McCoy告知他Jim很快会醒来。Spock抽手爱抚着Jim的脸颊。

Spock听到他儿子的哭声从走廊里传来时，他抽回了手。Spock站在门边等待着。哭声越发清晰，门开后Soren立即窜入房内，身后跟着他的弟弟还有祖父母。Soren奔向Jim的床边，而Amanda把哭泣着的Sylar交给了他的父亲。

“我尽力去安抚他了。”Amanda说道。

Spock点点头，把Sylar安置在Jim的床边。Sylar在扭头看到了沉睡着的Jim后缓缓停止了哭泣。

“他还好吗？”Soren问道，“为什么他还没有醒？”

“他很快就会醒。”Spock告诉他的儿子。

Soren点点头说道：“这家餐厅要付出代价。”

“Soren，这是一场意外。”而我已经拿诉讼恐吓过他们了。

Soren再次点点头看向Jim。他伸出一只手去，轻轻地抓住了Jim的手腕。Sylar依偎着Jim，发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

“Spock，我有话要单独对你说。”Sarek说完转身出了门。Spock看了一眼门的方向，又回头看了看Jim和他的儿子。

“我会照看他们的，Spock。”Amanda说道，“去和你父亲谈谈吧。”

Spock犹豫地点点头离开了房间。他穿过走廊去了候诊室，此时房间里只有他和父亲两人。Sarek坐在边上的椅子上，示意Spock坐在他的身边。

“我相信Sylar已经和James发展出了父母和孩子间的链接。”Sarek在Spock坐下后说道。

“我猜想你是对的。只要Sylar不高兴，Jim就会头疼。Sylar高兴以后头疼就会消失。”

Sarek点点头：“那么解除Soren和T'Pring间的链接，和Jim建立链接，就是合乎逻辑的。”

Spock看向他的父亲：“T'Pring同意解除我们之间的链接后，我就会向Jim求婚。”

Sarek注视着他儿子的眼睛：“也符合逻辑。这两件事都要尽快完成。”

“父亲…”

“父亲！Jim醒了！”Soren跑进候诊室吼道。他很快转身奔出了房间。

Spock犹豫地看向他的父亲。Sarek点点头，于是Spock立即起身去了Jim的病房。

他一进入房间，就看见Jim已经醒了，坐在病床上，怀里还抱着Sylar。Soren交叉着双腿坐在床尾，Amanda坐在床边的椅子上。Jim抬眼看着Spock，露出一个微笑。

“嘿，”Jim说道，“很抱歉我毁了美好的夜晚。”

Spock走向床边，抑制住当着他母亲和孩子的面拥抱他的T'hy'la的想法。

“只要你没事就好，Jim。”Spock告诉他，“你觉得怎么样？”

“啊…还不坏。有点累，但过敏以后觉得累还蛮正常的。”

“你需要休息。”Bones走进病房说道。Jim朝Bones哼了一声，后者从Spock身边走过，看了看Jim的监视器：“心跳速度正常，呼吸正常…”

“都恢复正常啦，Bones。我什么时候才能出院？”

“真是小公主性子。”Bones喃喃道，“要是一小时内监视器上的读数都正常，你才能离开。听明白了吗？”

Jim点点头：“好吧。”

Bones轻轻拍了拍Jim的头。Soren下床跟在Bones身后。Bones转身看着孩子说道：“你有何贵干？”

“Jim还对其他的东西过敏吗？我要记一份清单以防类似事件重演。”Soren问Bones。“而且，你能借给我三录仪吗？这样我就可以监视Jim吃的食物了，确保他不会过敏。”

Jim呻吟了一声，脑袋重重撞上他的枕头：“我知道我对什么过敏。”

Bones瞥了一眼Jim，坏笑着告诉Soren：“我确实有一个备用的三录仪，我也会把Jim过敏的所有东西都给你列出来。跟着我，孩子。”

Jim朝Bones摇摇头，看着后者引导着小瓦肯离开房间。Jim还能听到Soren惊讶地说道：“他对这么多东西都过敏？”

Amanda朝他的孙子露出一个微笑。看到Sarek走进了病房，她站了起来。

“既然Jim清醒了，”她说道，“Sarek和我就先回大使馆了。”

“谢谢你照看男孩们，Amanda。”Jim说道，“也谢谢你们能来看我。我很抱歉，我…”

“Jim，别因为你无法控制的事而感到抱歉。这没关系。我明天再来看你，帮你看着男孩们，你好好休息。”

“谢谢你。”

Amanda亲了亲Jim和Sylar的前额，又向她的儿子道别。Sarek点点头后和他的妻子一起离开了病房。他们离开后，Spock立即伸出手轻抚着Jim的脸颊，就好像今晚早些时候他对金发之人做过的那样。

“我很好，Spock。”Jim说道，往Spock的手里蹭了蹭，“这也不是第一次发生了，也许不会是最后一次。我一般都会带着我抗过敏的药。”

“我会牢记的。以后我会挑不提供你过敏食材的餐厅。”

Jim笑了：“我不止对食物过敏，Spock。我有次和Sulu钓鱼的时候突发急性过敏。很显然是虫子叮咬造成的过敏。还有些人造皮革我也会过敏。还是某个有趣的夜晚和我的前任一起发现的。”

Spock听到Jim所说挑了挑眉，让后者大笑不已。

“抱歉。这不是现任会想听的话题。”

“特别是你还抱着现任的儿子。”

Jim举起Sylar：“嘿，坏脾气小裤衩。做好咕噜咕噜叫的准备了吗？”

Sylar眨了眨眼，朝Jim伸出双手。Jim继续对着男孩轻声说着些什么，把他抱得更近了。Sylar把头埋在Jim的颈项里，咕噜咕噜地叫了起来。Jim脑中有什么点亮了，他觉得没那么累了。他拥住男孩的后背，闭上眼睛，感受着三个月大的宝宝带给他的舒适感。Spock的手从Jim的脸颊划过，和Jim抱着Sylar的手互相交握。

Jim睁开眼睛注视着Spock。后者倾身轻轻吻了吻Jim的嘴唇。

“你吓到我了，吾爱（Ashayam）”Spock安静地说道。

“我不是故意的，Spock。”Jim回复道，“这些都是什么意思？Ashayam，还有twila…tyla？”

“T'hy'la。”

“对，就是那个。我在餐馆里晕过去的时候你说过的。”

Spock思岑着现在就告诉Jim是否恰当，还有Sylar已经和Jim连上了父母和孩子间的链接。Spock正想开口时，Soren带着三录仪回到了病房。Spock暗自叹了口气，抽回了手，直直地站了起来。

“Jim，你看。”Soren拿着三录仪凑到Jim跟前。“McCoy医生虽然是脾气暴躁的人类，但绝对是能力卓越的医生。他把所有你已知的过敏事项都列到清单里了，而现在我将预防类似事件再次发生。”

Jim摇摇头笑道：“真是好极了，Soren。又一个Bones。”

“欺负小孩子很不礼貌，Jim。”Soren告诉他。

Jim看着Soren摆出暴躁脸时笑得更欢了。他好不容易止住笑声后，伸手揉乱了Soren的头发。

“嘿，我很高兴你愿意关心我，逻辑小裤衩。也许Bones会教你怎么使用过敏药剂。”

Soren点点头，而后Jim转过了头。他看向他的瓦肯人轻笑出声。

“所以，有谁想带着我提前偷偷溜走吗？”Jim问道。

Spock和Soren都摇了摇头，Sylar小小地咆哮着。

周六早晨，Soren把所有Jim会入口的食物都监视了个遍，搞得Jim有点厌烦了。虽然Jim知道男孩的本意是好的。他坐在客厅，Soren举着他的三录仪对着Jim一阵乱舞。Spock正带着他的父母上楼去他们的房间。因为Jim和Spock晚点会外出，所以Amanda和Sarek打算在这儿呆一晚。

“你的父亲和我会去保龄球馆，”Jim告诉他，“Bones会和我们待在一起，别担心。”

“担忧不合逻辑。”Soren回复道。他关掉他的三录仪看向Jim。“你确定今晚你会和父亲出去吗？”

Jim点点头：“你父亲想要见见我的朋友。我们十点前就会回来。”

“可那已经过了我上床的时间了，Jim。”

“你要是想晚点睡也行。”

“或者你可以就待在家里，父亲自己去见你的朋友？”

Jim笑着摇摇头。

“Sylar会不高兴的。”Soren恳求道。

Jim叹了口气，看向摇篮里的男孩。Jim从沙发上下来，跪在Sylar面前。他抱起男孩，轻轻摇晃着。

“要是我离开了，你会变坏脾气吗？”

Sylar皱起他那两条倾斜的眉毛，朝Jim做了个暴躁脸。

“求你别那样，Sylar。”Jim恳求道。“你父亲和我回来以后，你想怎么哭就怎么哭。”

Soren伸手拥住Jim的腰部，把脸颊贴上他的腹部。“不要走。”他喃喃道。他闻上去有父亲的味道，Soren想到，太好了。

Jim暗自呻吟了一声。他伸出一只手环住Soren的肩膀，另一只手拥住Sylar。

“你们两个啊。Spock和我就只是去保龄球馆而已。两个…三个小时最多。场馆里没有我会过敏的东西，我会好好的（I will be fine）。”

“好（fine）有不同的定义。”

Jim大笑出声。Spock和他的父母此时也走进了客厅。Jim抬头看见Spock正盯着他和男孩们看。Jim分辨不出Spock看向他们的眼神，但让他感觉到由内而外的温暖。他朝Spock微微一笑站起身来，让后者突然幡然醒来。

“Jim，该走了。”

“我只能先搞定身上这俩小瓦肯才能走啊。”Jim回复道。

Amanda笑着走向Jim，从Jim怀里接过Sylar。Sylar发出不满的咕哝声，向Jim挥着他小小的手臂。Jim笑着看到Amanda正调整着怀里不安分地扭来扭去的宝宝的位置。他感到一阵头疼涌来。

“Sylar。”Jim朝瓦肯宝宝靠过去，贴着宝宝的前额。“我晚点会回来的，我保证。不会像上次那样。不会再过敏了，也不会去医院，好吗？”

Sylar喃喃出声，朝Jim露出一个小小的微笑。头痛消失了，Jim感到满足感充斥着他的脑海。Jim朝Sylar笑了笑，碰了碰宝宝的鼻子。

Soren给了Jim一个紧紧的拥抱，才舍得放开。他转身面对父亲说道：“你带着他的过敏药了吗？”

Spock点点头。

“我就在这儿呐。”Jim说道。

“要是发生了什么，你可以使用肾上腺素，对吗？”

“是的。”Spock回复道。

“我就在这儿。”Jim试着又说了一次。Amanda笑了，把Jim和Spock推出了家门。

“你们两个都要好好的，玩多久都没问题。”她说道。

“否定的，”Soren说道，“两个小时之内就回来。”

“该回来时我们就会回来的。”Jim笑着说。

三小时又47分钟后，Jim和Spock离开了保龄球馆，朝家走去。

“你的朋友们…”

“超级棒。”Jim打断道。

Spock看了Jim一眼摇摇头：“有趣才是正确的形容词。McCoy医生…是个输不起的人。”

Jim笑道：“哦，好吧，他有时候是。也许下一次你们俩可以组一队。”

“也许。Sulu和Scott先生在科学和工程上都十分有造诣。我曾读过他们写的论文，和他们交谈令人满意。”

Jim微笑着握住Spock的手，十指交握。Spock楞了一下，用拇指擦过Jim的皮肤。

“这种行为在瓦肯人中可视作行为不检点。”Spock告知Jim。

“那我们不是瓦肯人真是太好了。”Jim回复道，甜甜地亲了Spock一口。Jim笑着问道：“你觉得Gaila怎么样？”

“我想要把你介绍给我的朋友Uhura。我相信她正和Scott先生处于一段恋爱关系中。就我对人类求爱期的了解而言，我们可以四人一起去约会（double date）。”

“那Gaila呢？”

“既然她并无恋爱对象，那她就不能来。”

Jim摇摇头：“你喜欢她吗？”

Spock眨眨眼。

“你不喜欢？”

“她…很轻浮。”

“好吧，她可是猎户座人。”

“她…触碰了你。”

“她和我很亲密而已啦。”

“我不希望她和你很亲密。”Spock说道，他的眼眸陷入一片暗沉。

Jim笑了：“想要我全身心都是你的（want me all to yourself），对吗？”Jim朝Spock靠近，他们的胸部互相紧贴，鼻子都快贴上了。“你和你的父母通话的时候，她告诉我了一些事儿。”

Spock的鼻子微微耸动，他抵抗着把Jim扔上肩头扛回家扔床上的欲望。“她给你说什么了？”

“我完完全全地…散发着你的领域信息素的味道。”

“你是我的。”

Jim点点头往后退：“我知道，但是你…”

“我得先离婚。”

Jim悲伤地笑了笑点点头：“直到那时…我们才能完全属于彼此。”

Spock擒住Jim的手，抬起亲吻着。他轻柔地吻上Jim的指关节，点亮了Jim眼中的光。

“你是如此的高贵。”Jim脱口而出，拉着他们离开街道回到别墅。

T'Pring还没回复我。我再给她发一条讯息。Spock想到。

“你还是没告诉我ashayam和twila是什么意思啊。”Jim在他们走上前门的台阶时说道。

“T'hy'la。”Spock纠正道。“我很快就会告诉你。”我也会告诉你Sylar已经和你链接了。Spock打开前门，里面一片漆黑，安静无声。

“他们都睡了。”Jim小声对Spock说道，“我们安静一点。”

Spock点点头，让Jim先进了屋。他轻轻掩上门，上了锁。接着他跟在Jim身后走向同样安静无光的二楼。Spock的头探入Soren的房间看了一眼，他的大儿子已经进入了熟睡。他从房间出来，看到Jim也正从Sylar的育婴室出来，怀里还抱着四处张望的宝宝。

“至少还有人醒着等我们回来呐。”Jim说道。

“祝你们两个好眠。”Spock轻声说道。

“那你去哪里睡呀？你的父母睡在你的房间里啊。”

“沙发是可接受的。我已经在楼下把睡衣和其他物件都准备好了。”

Jim摇了摇头：“沙发倒是可以，但是…”

Spock挑了挑眉：“但是？”

借着走廊里些微的光亮，Spock可以看清Jim脸颊上突然出现的红晕。

“我的床是…双人床。我们可以一起睡。就只是睡觉而已。”

“我觉得不…”

“睡床上比睡沙发舒服多了，而且我们之前又不是没一起睡过。再说Sylar就睡在床边的摇篮里，我们又不会做什么。”

符合逻辑。Spock想了想点点头：“那我去收拾东西，我们楼上见。”

“就只是睡觉而已，Jim。”Jim警告他自己。“我待在我这边，他待在他那边。Sylar就睡在他的摇篮里。”Jim掀开被子沉入床里，躺下后调整了个舒服的姿势。而且又不是说你之前没和别人一起睡过，也没发生过啥啊。Bones，Sam，还有和Sulu住同一个帐篷那次。

Jim在Spock走进房间时回过神来。Jim微笑着看到Spock拿着他的洗漱用具走去了浴室，关上了门。Jim起身为Spock打开另一侧的被子，又看了看Sylar。他已经睡着了。

Jim躺回他的那一侧，正好Spock走出了浴室关上了灯。Jim盯着瓦肯走向床的另一边，在他身边躺下。

“这样可以吗？”Jim问道。“要是太冷的话我可以调高温度。”

Spock平躺着摇摇头：“不需要了，这样很合适。谢谢你。”

Jim和Spock都一直盯着天花板看。他们俩身体之间隔着六英寸的距离，而两个人都想消除掉这一点距离。

“我喜欢你的睡衣。”Jim说道。

“谢谢你。”

“是你的母亲买的吗？”

“是的。”

“超可爱。”

“确实。”

Jim微笑着转过头面对着Spock：“还记得我们一起睡在沙发上的那次吗？”

“既然那是上周才发生过的事，当然记得。我拥有超群的记忆力。”

Jim得很努力才能不笑出声。他舔了舔嘴唇说道：“好吧…那之后我们还没一起睡过，而且…我们在沙发上抱着的感觉太好了。”

Spock也转过身看着Jim：“肯定的。”

“那…我们…你想拥抱吗？”

“是的。”

Jim笑了：“哦好吧。所以…你想怎么抱？”

Spock挑了挑眉。

“我们可以搂抱（Spoon）？就好像我们在沙发上抱着的那样。我的后背贴着你的前胸。或者你可以躺着，我抱着你的两侧，那样我就可以把头靠着你的胸膛了。”

Spock想了一想，Jim又提出了第三个选择：“或者我可以抱着你，你靠着我的胸膛？”

Spock摇了摇头，让Jim露出一个微笑。

“呃…还有其他的拥抱姿势…还可以…”

“就第一种，Jim。”Spock打断道。“这种令人满意。”

Jim点点头，转过身去，躺在他的那一侧。Spock靠的更近，从身后环绕住Jim，紧紧抱住Jim。他的鼻子贴上Jim的脖颈，而Jim抓着Spock的手把两人拉得更近了。Spock从胸腔里蹦出咕噜咕噜的叫声，逗乐了Jim。

“这感觉很好。”Jim说道。

“确实。”

Jim放松下来，紧紧贴着Spock闭上眼睛。Spock吻着Jim的后颈，闻着Jim甜蜜的味道闭上了眼。

 

“Spock?”

“嗯哼。”

“不要犯错哦。”

“你说什么？”

“不要太兴奋了，不要拿你的…来戳我。有小宝宝在房间里呢，不开玩笑。”

“我确信我能控制住自己，Jim。”

“好啦，我知道。我也是。晚安，Spock。”

“晚安，吾爱。”


	15. Someone Is Back（某人回来了）

Soren半夜在Jim的房间前游荡了一会儿，看到他的父亲拥着Jim入睡着实惊讶了一把。Soren很确定Jim和Sylar都睡着了，他绕到父亲的那一边，轻轻拍了一下父亲的背部。

Spock哼了一声，但并未转醒。Soren爬上床，爬向他的父亲们。他伸出一只手碰了碰父亲的尖耳朵。Spock睁开了眼，转头看见了他的儿子。

“怎么了？”Spock问道，挥了挥手，让Soren快把手拿开。

Soren松开了父亲的耳朵说道：“为何你和Jim睡在一起？”

Spock从Jim身侧坐起来：“我们…呃…沙发…不舒服。”

好吧。Soren想着。都怪沙发。Soren点点头，邀请父亲一起冥想。Spock离开了床铺，跟着他的儿子下了楼，走进书房。Soren拉出两张冥想垫，Spock点上了冥想熏香。父子俩盘腿面对面而坐。

Soren正想闭上眼时，Spock问道：“Soren，你觉得Jim如何？”

“我不明白。你想问他保姆做的怎么样吗？”

Spock摇摇头：“我…如果Jim加入我们家…你觉得如何…”

Soren的眼睛瞪大了。

Spock误解了他儿子的表情：“你不乐意？那我…”他儿子突然扑入他的怀里，打断了他的话。

“他是绝佳人选！他友善而又有趣，我希望能和他连接上亲人的链接，他可以当我的另一位父亲…我的 a'nirih（瓦肯语的父亲）！”Soren紧紧抱住他的父亲，“和他链接吧，父亲。”

Spock松了口气也抱着他的儿子：“我很高兴你想要Jim成为我们家的一员。但我还有要事先完成…先解开链接。”

Soren抽出脸颊说道：“母亲。”

“确实。我给她发了讯息，但目前为止没有收到任何回应。”

“如果…如果她不回复，你还会解开链接吗？”Soren带着希望问道。

“这不公平，Soren。我确信你的母亲会同意，但是她有权利说不。”

“我不希望她说不。”

“我也不希望，我的儿子。要是真发生了，我们瓦肯法庭上见。”

“好的。”

Spock的嘴角略微上扬，帮助他的儿子坐回垫子上。

“该冥想了，然后你需要上床再睡会。”Spock说道。

“你就只是想回去和Jim睡在一起。”

Spock的耳尖绿了，低下头。

“冥想，Soren。”

Jim醒来时感觉到有什么顶着他。他叹了口气，转向Spock那侧，准备告诫Spock“不开玩笑”，但是却发现Soren就睡在他的身侧，男孩的手肘硌着他了。Jim用手肘撑着起来，看到Spock也醒了，正躺在Soren的另一边。

“什么时候发生的？”Jim问瓦肯人。

“3.08小时之前。”Spock几乎叹息着说，“他摇醒我去冥想，又坚持要睡在这。”

Jim笑了：“你们俩太可爱了。Sylar晚上醒过吗？”

Spock坐起来摇摇头：“否定的。”

Jim瞥了一眼床边的摇篮，Sylar已经醒了，回望着他。

“早上好啊，坏脾气小裤衩。你想要换尿布还是先喝奶呀？”

Sylar哼哼了一声，笑得可欢了。Jim下床伸了个懒腰。他昨晚睡得相当好，一觉醒来精神十足。他转身看向Spock，朝坐在他床上的瓦肯人露出一个微笑。

“你早餐想吃什么，Spock？”

“今天早晨我来做早餐吧，”Spock回复道，“你想吃什么？”

“呃…你会做煎蛋卷吗？”

“是的。”Spock虽然不是很确定，但还是给出了肯定答复。

“好吧，谢谢你。”Jim说道，越过Soren亲了一下Spock的嘴唇。“我照顾好了Sylar就下楼找你。”

Jim刚给Sylar穿上可爱的外套，Amanda就走进了育婴室。

“早上好。”她微笑着说。

“你也早上好啊。”Jim回复道，抱起Sylar，好让他能看到他的祖母。“你会说‘早上好’吗，Sylar？”

Sylar挥挥手牙牙学语，逗乐了Jim和Amanda。Jim正把Sylar抱给他的祖母时，火警突然响了。他立即抱紧了Sylar，惶恐地和Amanda一起冲下楼梯，看到Sarek和Spock正试图扑灭烤箱里的火。

Jim叹了口气，把Sylar递给Amanda，从厨房柜台里拉出小型灭火器。他拿着灭火器，冲灭了烤炉里的火。放回灭火器之后，他又戴上防热手套，取出了经受了火灾的烤盘，放到水槽里冲洗着，关上了烤箱。火警停了，Soren穿着他的睡衣跑了进来。

“发生什么了？”Soren问道。

Jim摇摇头看向Spock和Sarek，交叉着双手等着他们的解释。

Spock和Sarek移开了眼神，什么也没说。

“Spock，我好像听到你说你会做煎蛋卷呀。”

“我…我是说我知道如何做。我向父亲寻求了帮助。”

Amanda哼了一声：“Sarek才不知道怎么做饭呢。”

Sarek看向他的妻子，挑了挑眉：“我能胜任烹饪的工作，吾妻。”

“那是你能协助我做饭吧。要是你自己做的话，槽糕透了。”

Jim大笑着把瓦肯人请出了厨房，他和Amanda才能给他们做点早饭。

Jim和Amanda做了煎蛋卷，完全没有烧掉任何东西。

“你们会待多久？”Jim在做早餐的时候问Amanda。

“我们想多待会儿。”Amanda说着，“大概再过几个星期吧。”

“太好了。Soren和Sylar都很喜欢和他们的祖父母呆一起。”

Soren点点头看向他的祖父和父亲：“Jim准备教我怎么打棒球。”

“瓦肯星上有球队。”Sarek告诉他的孙子。“你想打职业赛吗？”

“应该不。我很喜欢我的机器人事业。”

“要是我真教了你棒球，你参加少年棒球联盟以后，说不定就会改变主意了。”Jim微笑着说。

“今天可以教我吗？”

“好呀！我们可以去给你买一副手套，还有属于你自己的球棒。”

“为什么我会需要手套？”

Jim摇摇头轻轻笑道：“我们再买一本棒球入门守则。”

晚餐后，Amanda和Sarek回到了瓦肯大使馆。Jim带着他的瓦肯人们去了附近的公园，天黑前还可以玩一会儿，正好公园里人不多。棒球内场里就只有他们几个人。

Spock抱着Sylar坐在场外的长椅上。Jim给Soren指出了所有垒的位置。

“我会绕着垒跑，”Jim说着，从本垒跑向一垒。Soren喊了一声，也跟在Jim身后跑。瓦肯男孩在到达二垒时追上了人类。Jim大笑着放慢了脚步，让Soren率先跑回本垒。

“你赢啦！”

“确实，”Soren露出小小的微笑。“你比我年长，所以你更容易气喘。”

“啊哦，你说啥？我老了？”

“我说的是年长，Jim。”

“Spock！你儿子说我老了！”Jim朝瓦肯人喊道。

“说得好。”Spock回敬道。

Jim两手叉腰摇摇头：“好吧，看我不把你打得落花流水的。”

Spock起身抱着Sylar走向他的儿子和Jim。他把Sylar递给Soren，对着Jim说：“那我们来赛一场。”

Jim笑着点点头。他们在本垒准备好，Soren倒数三声。数到一时，Jim和Spock迅速冲向一垒。Spock知道他能轻易跑过人类，但是他控制着速度，跑在Jim的右手边。

当他们跑到二垒时，Spock略微提了提速。

“哦，不是吧。”Jim伸手拉住了Spock的胳膊。他拉着Spock，两人都绊倒了。Spock抓着Jim，就好像一周前他们俩摔在餐桌前的地板上一样。他们翻滚了几英尺才停下来，Spock躺着，Jim撑在他的身上。

Jim轻声笑着他们的姿势：“压住你啦。”

“你并没有，而且我可以轻易翻身。”

“我更强壮，我…”Jim的话语被打断了。Spock突然翻转了他们的位置，撑在Jim上方，两手放在他头部的两侧，膝盖夹着他的臀部。

“看到了吧。”Spock得意洋洋地说。

Jim转头看了一眼Soren，发觉他根本就看不清他们的脸部位置之后，抬头迅速亲了一下Spock。Spock还想回吻过去，但是Soren叫住了他们。Spock起身，拉着Jim起来。他们都往回走向Soren，后者盯着他们俩挑了挑眉。

“你们都摔倒了，”Soren评价到，“所以你们打平了。”

“哦不，我赢了。”Jim微笑着说。

“事实上…”Spock正想说些什么，Jim摇了摇头。

“才不，Spock。我赢了，你就认输吧。”

“我不承认任何事，Jim。”

Jim大笑道：“好吧，好吧。”他看向Soren：“想下棋吗？”

“好啊，但我觉得需要先给Sylar换尿布。”

Jim和Spock看向Soren怀里的宝宝露出暴躁脸。然后他们就闻到了一股臭味。

给Sylar换了尿布后，Jim帮Soren戴上了手套，他们下了几盘棋，直到夕阳西下。

他们是走着来公园的，所以他们还得走回去。Jim抱着Syalr，Spock和Soren走在他的身侧。半路上Soren觉得累了，Spock抱着他走回了家。Jim觉得Soren在他父亲的臂膀里睡着的画面也太可爱了。

他们回到家后，把男孩们都抱上了楼上的房间，帮他们换上了睡衣躺进床里。Jim把Sylar放进他的婴儿床，拿着婴儿监视器上了三楼。

Jim也换上了睡衣，正打算去客厅放松放松，转头就看见换好了睡衣的Spock走进了他的房间。

“需要帮忙吗？”Jim笑着问道。

Spock瞥了一眼床，又看向了Jim。他皱起了一边的眉毛。

“你这是‘我想抱抱’，还是 ‘付诸行动’的意思？”

Spock想要回复，但是Jim走向他，把他拉入深吻中。Spock伸手环住Jim的腰，加深了这个吻。Jim呻吟着拉开一点距离。

“我觉得做爱（sex sex）恐怕不行，但也许…我们可以尝试些别的。”Jim暗示道。

“Sex Sex？你是说性交？”

Jim轻笑着点点头。

“那…其他事，”Spock说道，“需要做什么？”

Jim伸手划过Spock的胸膛，停在了他的裤子上，握住他的硬挺。Spock不得不咽下嘴边的呻吟，他拉近Jim，把他推到床上去。Jim往后靠向枕头。Spock爬上床，压向Jim，陷入狂热的亲吻中。Jim伸出一只手滑入Spock的睡裤，握住他的阴茎。Spock因为触碰而颤抖着，他移开他们胶着的嘴唇，沿着金发之人的下颚亲吻至脖颈。Jim的手上下划过Spock硬挺的老二。

Jim咬着他的下嘴唇，敏锐地感到Spock拉下了他的睡裤。瓦肯人的手覆上了他的老二，重复着Jim的动作。Spock随着Jim手掌的滑动而用力推挤他的臀部。他咬上金发之人的脖子。

Jim先达到了高潮，呻吟着Spock的名字，他们的手互相缠握。瓦肯人随之高潮，沉入Jim的颈窝里，弄脏了睡裤。

Spock躺在Jim的身侧，两人都沉浸在高潮的余韵里。

“太棒了。”Jim懒洋洋地评论道。

“确实。”

“想想你离婚后一场真正的性爱会有多棒。”

Spock闭上眼，他摇了摇头，听着Jim轻柔的笑声从身边传来。

 

第二天早晨，Jim和Spock醒来后，抱着Sylar下了楼。Spock喂了他的儿子一瓶奶，把他放到厨房门外的摇篮里后，走向正在做早餐的Jim。他站在Jim身后，伸出手臂环住Jim的腰部。Jim感受到Spock的鼻子蹭上他的后颈，又亲吻了那片皮肤，他露出了微笑。

“你啊，注意行为。”Jim说道。

“我就是行为十分恰当的瓦肯人，Jim。”Spock说着又伸手覆上了Jim的T恤。

Jim笑着转身看向Spock：“这可不叫规矩。”

“那就别那么诱人，t'hy'la。”

Jim摇了摇头，推开Spock：“注意你的行为，要不很长一段时间都不会发生类似于昨天晚上的事了。”

“昨天晚上发生了什么？”Soren的声音从走廊传来。

Jim和Spock都脸红（绿）了，他们互相看了一眼，思索着该如何回答。

“我们不能下棋了吗？”Soren问道。

Jim和Spock都松了口气。

“可以下啊，”Jim肯定地说道，“我们把你的父亲换下来，让他坐冷板凳去吧。”

“哦，好吧。只要我们可以下棋，什么都可以。”

Jim偷偷笑着看向Spock，后者听闻儿子的评论摆出一副暴躁脸。

早餐后，Spock去工作了，Jim等着Soren乘车去上学。

“我们该干嘛呢？”Jim抱着Sylar站在玄关上看着Soren。

“我不会再打架了。”Soren说道。

“好吧。你只要远离那些讨厌的人，不要让他们来煽动你。”

“懂了。”我不会打架，除非他们说了Jim的坏话。那是绝对不可接受的。

“你的校车到了，Soren。放学见啊，逻辑小裤衩。”

Soren几乎翻了个白眼，但是他抱了一下Jim才冲出去赶校车。Jim一直等到他看到Soren上了车，才抱着Sylar进了屋。

“现在只有你和我啦，坏脾气小裤衩。”Jim说道。“我们今天做啥好呢？”

Sylar伸出一只手抓着Jim的鼻子。

“你想去看看Bones吗？”Jim带着鼻音地说道，“真是个好主意，我们走吧。”

那天晚些时候，在Soren回家之前，Jim抱着睡得正香的瓦肯宝宝回到了别墅。他拥抱着Sylar，感受着怀里的男孩睡得如此恬静，带给他无尽的欢乐。他走进客厅，小心翼翼地把Sylar放进他的婴儿车里。

Jim正打算去Spock的书房时，突然听到前门打开又关上了。他微微一笑。

“Spock，你这么早就回家了？”Jim走去玄关。他停在半路上，看见一位瓦肯女士站在门厅严厉地盯着他看。“呃…你是谁？”

瓦肯女士微微歪了歪头，往里走了走：“我是T'Pring。你到底是谁？为什么在我家？”

Jim咽了一口：“草。嗨…呃…我是这里的保姆…保姆。Jim。Jim Kirk。”

T'Pring挑了挑眉，仔细打量着他：“我的链接伴侣提到他给我们的儿子找了个保姆，而你并非我所期待的样子”

“好吧…我对于保姆的工作还不算很熟悉。”

“我明白了。Mr.Kirk，你的服务不再被需要了。请离开。”

Jim瞪大了眼睛。他回头看了看睡在客厅里的Sylar，又看向T'Pring。“女士，我不能走。事实上我是住家保姆。”

“那么就收拾好你的东西离开。我现在已经回家，我们不需要你的服务了。”

“我还是不能…”

“我会给警察局打电话让你离开的。” T'Pring说道，她的眼睛紧盯着Jim。

“哦不，请别那么做。我放了不少东西在这儿，我先收好我的行李箱，但是我以后还得回来拿其他东西。”

“就这么做。”

Jim不情愿地点点头上了楼。他很快收拾了一些东西，拉着行李箱下了楼。他看到T'Pring坐在客厅里，凝视着睡着的Sylar。

“他刚睡着。他会哭…但是我…你应该让我留下来，直到Spock回家。我可以让Sylar停止哭泣。”Jim试着解释道。他不能在小男孩还睡着、Soren还没回家的时候就离开。

T'Pring转向Jim摇摇头：“我有能力照顾好我的儿子们，Mr.Kirk。如果你收拾好了东西，那你就该离开了。”

Jim低下头，缓慢地走向前门。他从钱包里拿出钥匙，放在门边的柜子上。他开了门，伸出脚去，又回头看着T'Pring。

“求你了…Mrs…T'Pring，就先给Spock打个电话，他会解释Sylar为什么会哭的…” T'Pring当着他的面摔上了门。

Jim站在玄关上感到心都碎了。他知道这只是暂时的，Spock会处理的。但是现在，他不知道该怎么做。还在客厅的时候，他把通讯器放在了Sylar的尿布包里。

Jim抽噎着，捡起行李箱，离开了他已经视为家的地方。


	16. Sylar Is Not Happy（Sylar不高兴了）

Sylar醒来时还打了个哈欠。他伸出小小的手臂，四处张望着。他没见到他的Jim爸爸，更别说还有个根本就不认识的人靠近了他，于是就开始暴躁了。Sylar的眼睛瞪大了，女人走向了婴儿车，站在他身边。

“你醒了。”女人说道，“那个人类申明了你会哭。不合逻辑。瓦肯婴儿很少哭。”

Sylar朝不认识的女人眨了眨眼。他棕色的眼睛扫过整个房间，期望能看到他的爸爸就在附近，但哪儿都找不到。他也没看见另一位父亲，黑头发的那位。他看回女人，眯起眼。

女人朝他伸出手，Sylar哀嚎出声。她一把抽回手，宝宝立马就开始哭了。

Jim回到了他和Bones的公寓，在他的房间放下行李箱，又走去了客厅。

“给Spock打电话，然后回别墅。”Jim暗自说道，拿起了公寓里的通讯器。他刚按下第一个按钮，立即感到一股尖锐的疼痛穿过后脑勺。他甚至没握住手里的通讯器，只顾着捂着头部，疼痛愈演愈烈。

“操。”他呻吟道，眼睛开始蓄水。疼痛已经不可忍受了；他抱着头跪了下来。Jim因为疼痛哭出声来，眼皮向上翻，晕了过去。

Spock感到事情不对劲时，正好在上课。他闭上眼集中精力，他和Sylar的链接不安地燃烧起来。

这不应该发生。Spock想着。他和Jim在一起。

Spock的眼睛猛地睁开。难道Jim出事了？

Spock很快给学生们道了歉，抓起东西冲出了课堂。

他离开大楼，前往穿梭机站。Spock拿出他的通讯器呼叫Jim，铃声响了又响，但是没人接。

Jim…Sylar…出什么事了？

Soren一进入别墅就听到了他弟弟的哭声。他叹了口气。

“Jim？”Soren呼喊道，走进传来哭声的客厅。他在走廊上就僵住了，看到他的母亲站在Sylar旁边，弟弟待在婴儿车里哭得起劲。

“停止哭泣。”她正制止哭得嘶声力竭的宝宝。“哭不合逻辑。停止。”T'Pring摇了摇头，转身看到了Soren。“为什么他会哭？”

“Jim在哪里？你在这干什么？”Soren一边问一边走过他母亲的身侧站在Sylar身边。他握住了弟弟小小的手，试着通过连接传递安慰。

“保姆已经走了。”

Soren转向他的母亲：“什么？为什么你要让他走？”

T'Pring挑了挑眉：“我是你的母亲。我要是想，随时都可以炒掉保姆。现在，让你的弟弟停止无止境的哭泣。”

“我做不到。他需要我们的父亲才能让他停止哭泣。”Soren告诉她，怒火从心底涌出，就是T'Pring让Jim离开的。

“那就打电话叫你父亲回家。”

“不是父亲，Sylar需要我们的另一位父亲，Jim。”

T'Pring的眼睛陷入暗沉：“Jim是你们的保姆。Spock是你们唯一的父亲，而我是你们的母亲。”

“不！Jim和父亲都是我们的父亲，而你让他走了。你才应该离开！”

T'Pring盯着他儿子棕色的眼睛里流露出的怒火，又看向了她的小儿子。他还在哭着，脸庞都憋绿了，又被泪水打湿了。她试着在她和小儿子的链接上集中注意力，但是那里什么都没有。没有和他的链接。她又看回Soren，集中精力。她和Soren的链接羸弱不堪，因为愤怒而轻颤着。

“我明白了。”她移开眼神点点头。“我会待在你父亲的书房。” T'Pring说完就走了，让男孩们单独待在一起。

眼泪从Soren的脸蛋上滑落，他转身抱起他的弟弟，坐到地板上，轻轻摇晃着哭泣的Sylar。

“会好的，Sylar。Jim…父亲会回来的。”Soren的下嘴唇都在颤抖，“我保证。父亲会让母亲离开，而且Jim会回来的。”

Spock冲进他的家，立刻前往哭声的来源。他看到他的儿子们待在客厅的地板上，Sylar哭得撕心裂肺，而Soren轻声哭着，抱着他的弟弟。看到他的儿子们陷入如此境地，几乎让Spock心碎了。他走向他们，跪在他们身边。

“出什么事了？”Spock问道。

“她让Jim离开了。”Soren呜咽道。

“谁？”

“她。”Soren咆哮着看向父亲身后。

Spock转身眯起眼。他缓缓站起来，面对T'Pring：“你为什么在这里？”

“我收到了你解除链接的请求。我希望知道为什么。”

“我不爱你。”

“爱是人类才有的感情。我们有链接。解除链接会带来耻辱…”

“我才不在乎荣誉！”Spock突然说道。“我想要解除链接。我想要，你，解除和Soren的链接。”

“所以你就可以和那个人类链接了？”

“是。”

“他是个…”

“不要说了。”Spock朝她吼道，包里的通讯器突然响了起来。他拿出了通讯器，显示是McCoy医生呼叫他。Spock接通了电话，拿着通讯器举到耳边：“医生，有什么事？”

“Jim正在医院。”McCoy很快说道。Spock的心脏几乎漏跳了一拍，Soren大声喘了一口气。“我发现他倒在我们的公寓里，耳朵还流血了。我不知道他到底怎么了。发生什么事了吗？”

Spock握紧了通讯器仔细听着McCoy所说。他瞪了T'Pring一眼才对McCoy说道，“是的，之前发生了一些事。我马上就会赶到医院。给瓦肯大使馆里的治疗师打电话。他正经历着紊乱的父子链接。”

“什么？搞什么鬼…”McCoy的话被打断了，Spock断开了通讯。

“Sylar已经和Jim发展出了父子间的链接，而你和他之间什么都没建立。”Spock的语调冰冷，“Sylar并不认识你，T'Pring。他只认我和Jim当他的父亲。你明了干扰链接的危害。”

“我不知道Sylar和他的保姆有链接。” T'Pring回复道。

“但是就算你已经知道了，你还是会让Jim离开，让Jim和Sylar都陷入危险中。”

T'Pring没有说话。Spock摇了摇头，转向他的孩子们。他从Soren怀里抱起Sylar，扶着Soren站起来。

“我们现在就去医院修复你造成的伤害。”Spock警告她，“Jim康复以后，他就会回家。而你不能待在这里，听明白了吗？”

T'Pring点点头。

“我们还要解除链接。你和我的，还有你和Soren的。”

“肯定的。”

Spock狠狠地瞪了她一眼，带着他的儿子们离开了别墅。

Jim恢复了意识，感受到他躺在柔软的床铺里，不是他的床。在他的脑袋里，一波波安慰感抚慰着他。他睁眼前，感到有什么东西待在他的两侧…有一只手握着他的手，还有咕噜咕噜的声音。他睁开了眼，看到Soren抱着他的左侧，脸颊埋在他的怀里，睡得隆隆作响。Sylar待在他的右边，醒着，朝他咕噜咕噜叫。Spock坐在病床边，握着他的手。

Jim给了Spock一个小小的微笑，问道：“为什么我会在医院里？”

Spock握紧了他的手：“Sylar和你发展了父子间的链接。”

“什么？”

“他醒了，你却不在他身边。因为你的缺席，还和陌生人待在一起，他陷入了混乱中。他无意间通过链接造成了你的剧痛，导致你陷入昏迷。McCoy医生发现你倒在公寓的地板上。瓦肯医师已经被招来完善链接，这样你就不会再经历心理或者身体上的疼痛了。”

Jim消化了一阵Spock说的话，哑口无言。他张嘴想说些什么，但是最后闭上了嘴点点头。

“我知道这些信息…太过了，Jim。你没有要求过父子间的链接，但是现在你却已经有了。你若是想要解除链接我也能理解。”

“不…我是说是挺吓人的，但是…我和Sylar有父子间的链接了？就是说，我是他的…爸爸？”

“是的。”

Jim又点了点头。他看向熟睡的Soren，又看向Sylar，后者也转过头盯着他。他发出小小的高兴的婴儿呢喃，朝Jim露出一个微笑。舒适感透过他的头脑告诉他Sylar是怎么看待他的。愉悦。

“哇哦。”Jim叹了口气，朝Sylar笑了笑。“所以，待在我的脑袋里的就是他咯？”

“要是你闭上眼集中精力，”Spock解释道，“你能看见你们之间的链接。应该是明亮而又强壮的。”

Jim按Spock所说闭上眼睛。他集中注意力，看见了Spock说的链接；他和Sylar的链接明亮强壮，闪烁着Sylar的愉悦。Jim睁开眼，啧啧称奇。

“真美。”Jim说道。

“那才是链接应有的样子。Soren和T'Pring之间的链接极度虚弱。”

“T'Pring。操，Spock，我很抱歉我离开了。我不应该…”

Spock伸出手去，轻轻拂过Jim的脸颊，金发之人情绪激动。“T'Pring不应该在这里。她没有权利叫你离开。”

“我知道，但是我还是走了，我不应该走的。我留下了Sylar单独和她待在一起…”

Spock摇了摇头：“Jim，你没有做错什么。她才是。我不会因为你离开了就责怪你的。Sylar现在已经没事了，你也是。这才是最重要的。”

Jim点点头：“我不会再离开他和Soren了。”

Spock朝Jim露出小小的微笑，拇指擦过Jim的脸颊：“我们没有让你离开的打算，吾爱。”

Jim笑了：“所以你们三个不合逻辑的瓦肯人黏上我了？”

“我们不是不合逻辑的那个。”

“哦，你们当然是。”Jim取笑道。Spock摇了摇头，倾身轻柔地亲了一下Jim。

“你们两个才是不合逻辑的。”Soren睁开眼抱怨道，看向他的父亲们。“父亲，Jim醒了以后你应该先通知McCoy医生。”

Spock打断了亲吻，坐回椅子上。Jim笑了起来。

“抱歉。”Jim朝Soren说道，后者爬下了床，按下了通知按钮。

“我很高兴你已经醒了，父亲（a'nirih）。”Soren笑着说。

“aniri？什么意思？”

“是A'nirih。”Soren纠正道。“意思是…”他的声音减小了，看向地面，耳朵都羞绿了。

Jim挑了挑眉看向Spock：“那是什么？”

“他在叫你父亲，Jim。”

“我还以为sa-mekh才是父亲的意思？”

“a'nirih是指养育孩子的男人。”

“肯定的。”Soren说道，抬眼看向Jim。“你就是a'nirih。”

Jim看着Soren，他的心都因为男孩的可爱而融化了：“我是你的a'nirih？”

Soren点点头。

Jim抱起Sylar，让Spock调高他的病床，这样他能靠得更舒服。他一只手抱着Sylar，另一只手向Soren敞开怀抱。Soren爬上床，依偎进他的a'nirih怀里。Spock从椅子上站起来，坐到Jim病床边缘。他看向他的家人们点了点头。

Jim朝Spock露出微笑：“很抱歉没有你的位置了。”

“你出院以后，我们可以在客厅搭一个枕头堡垒。那样就会有足够的空间了。”Spock回复道，又亲了Jim一下。

“停止亲吻，dammit。”Bones站在走廊里瞪着他们。“你醒了多久了？我告诉你这个大地精了，Jim一醒来就得通知我。”

“我告诉他们了，但是之前他们也只顾着亲吻。”Soren在Bones走向Jim的病床前说道。

“我们想亲就亲啊。”Jim微笑着说。他从Bones那儿收获了不赞成的脸色，还有Soren的一剂挑眉。


	17. Bonding（链接）

那天早晨的晚些时候，Bones准许了Jim出院。Bones从护士站拿了些药，Soren和Spock不情愿地离开了Jim的病房，去把飞行汽车开了出来。

Jim坐在病床的边上，扣上 Sylar（就在他的新晋父亲身边）的婴儿车的纽带，。他享受着和Sylar间的链接。瓦肯宝宝的愉悦和满足感闪烁在Jim脑海里，让他也感觉到快乐。

“谁是最可爱的小东西啊？”Jim对着他的儿子轻声说道。Sylar回复了他一个小小的微笑。Jim也笑了：“你就是最可爱的小东西啦。”

“别对着宝宝咕哝了。”Bones走进房间，再次确认Jim已经无恙了。他在Jim的前额上放了些东西，又看向他的三录仪。

“Bones，把那个东西拿开啦。”

Bones叹了口气，把他放上去的东西移了移位置。他看向他的朋友，给了Jim一个大大的拥抱，紧紧抱住他。

“Bones…”

“我他妈被吓坏了，Jim。”Bones说道，“不要再那样对我了。看到你倒在地板上…还流着血…我还以为你死了。”

Jim也紧紧拥住他的朋友：“我向你保证，不会再这样了。”

Bones吸了吸鼻子：“最好别再发生了，要不我就去踢Spock的屁股。”

Jim大笑着抽离Bones的拥抱：“那又不是Spock的错。”

“好吧…但我还是要怪他。”

Jim摇了摇头，看向他的儿子。Bones也看向Sylar，叹了口气。

“他是你的了，Jim。”

“我知道，”Jim微笑着，“简直不敢相信，我有个三个月大的宝宝了。”

“他是挺可爱的，但是你还得搞个亲子鉴定来证明，毕竟看起来不像是你的孩子啊，Jim。”

Jim大笑着锤了一下他朋友的手臂。Bones也被逗乐了，伸出一根手指挠了挠Sylar的小肚皮。

“Oochy-woochy kootchie-koo。”

Sylar摆出暴躁脸，朝人类医生挑了挑眉，又看向Jim。

“Bones，我们说过这个了。他不喜欢婴儿语。”

Bones双手交叉在胸前，也做出暴躁脸盯着宝宝。Sylar移开看向父亲的眼神，瞪着Bones。

Jim笑了：“坏脾气小裤衩，你们两个够了啊。Bones，我…呃…我要搬出去了…永久的。”

“什么？为什么？”Bones问道，不再盯着坏脾气宝宝。

“因为Spock和我…我们在一起了。”

“又不是说你还得和他住在一起。”

Jim摇了摇头：“好吧，是我想和他住在一起，分享一张床铺。”

Bones呻吟了一声：“我一点都不想知道这些。”

“好吧，我们再养更多的坏脾气宝宝怎么样，Bones叔叔？”

“才不是他们的叔叔，”Bones点点头。“好吧，搬出去…可以。我得再找个公寓了，我自己付不起房租。”

“要是Sulu住过来怎么样？”

“那房子里到处都是植物了。不行。”

Jim思索着他能做些什么。

帮他找个新公寓…我倒是可以。但是要找个新室友？呃，他脾气太暴躁啦。除非我可以和Spock待在一起，和Bones住同一个房间…等一下，我可以啊！

“和我一起搬去和Spock住！”Jim几乎是喊出来的。Spock和Soren刚进病房就听到了。Spock挑了挑眉。

“你说什么？”Spock问道。

“我才不…”Bones想说些什么，但是Jim摇了摇头。

“不，我认真的。Spock的房子三楼有额外的一间房。我也不住在那儿了。所以你可以住进去，Bones。”

“符合逻辑。”Soren脱口而出，Bones和Spock都看向男孩。“Jim对太多东西过敏了。要是他的朋友兼医生陪伴左右以防Jim过敏或者需要医疗照顾是符合逻辑的。”

“但是…要是Joanna来了怎么办？”Bones问道。

Jim走到床边推着Sylar的婴儿车：“Soren和Sylar可以睡一间房，Joanna去睡Soren的房间。”

“你有个女儿？”Soren问Bones。

Bones扫了一眼男孩点点头：“是啊。”

“她多大了？”

“她和你差不多大，想都别想打她的主意。”Bones朝Soren使劲摇指头。

Jim因为Soren困惑的表情而大笑不已，准备离开病房：“那么就这样定啦。Bones，你的租期到了以后就来和我们住吧。太棒了！现在我们先回家啦，Sylar要睡觉了，Soren早上还得上学呢。Bones再见！”Jim推开门走了，Soren跟随着他的父亲。

刚刚发生了什么，Spock心里想着，看向坏脾气的医生。Bones瞪了回来。

“你不能住进来。”  
“我才不来住。”  
Spock和Bones异口同声说。

他们回到家以后，吃过晚饭，Jim给Soren读了睡前故事，给他盖好被子睡觉。Jim把Sylar的摇篮放到了Spock的房间里，Sylar因此生着闷气。Jim把他儿子放进摇篮，给他哼了一首摇篮曲，直到宝宝睡着。

Jim低头微笑着看着他的儿子入睡，才抬头环视了一圈Spock的房间。没有多少个人物品，只有床、梳妆柜和衣柜。Jim有注意到一两件瓦肯工艺品，就挂在墙上。梳妆柜上还摆放着和Soren、Sylar、他的父母照的照片。

Jim扒在门边望了望走廊。他偷笑着关上门，决定侦查一番。

Spock刚给他的父母打了电话，告知他们今日之事；他不得不说服他的母亲今晚再来拜访是不必要的，即使她想好好确认一下她的宝贝们（包括Jim）都安然无恙。确认他母亲今晚不会过来以后，Spock预约了第二天带着Soren去解除他们和T'Pring之间的链接。

Spock关上电脑终端，往楼上走去。他查了Soren的房，儿子已经睡着了。Spock看着儿子的睡颜，想到明日Jim就会正式成为男孩的另一位父亲，他露出一个小小的微笑。

他轻掩上门，又走去了育婴室。但是Sylar不在这儿。Spock挑了挑眉，走向了他的卧室。他开门就瞧见Jim躺在他的床上，拿着PADD，就只穿了一条拳击短裤，还有一件Spock的T恤。

“你真是个呆子。”Jim笑着朝Spock眨眨眼。

Spock暗自叹了口气走进了房间，关上门走向他的t'hy'la。

“为何我是个呆子？”

Jim抬头扫了房间一眼：“我都把房间翻遍了，你猜猜我都找到了些啥？”

Spock挑了挑眉。

“什么都没有，Spock。你这儿啥下流东西（dirty thing）都没有。真是呆子。”

“Dirty？”Spock看向他的衣物篮问道。

Jim大笑着摇摇头：“不是脏衣服啦。我是说小黄书，Spock。色情杂志啥的。”

“哦，我明白了。别说这房间里了，整个屋子里都没有这些东西对吧。”

Spock瞥了一眼Jim膝上的PADD：“你在看色情图片吗？”

Jim微微一笑：“也许吧。”

“Jim。”

“没有啦。”Jim笑着关上PADD放到床头柜上，“我在浏览科学中心的网页，想看看有没有适合我的工作。”

“为什么？”

“因为我不想当家庭煮夫呀。”Jim挑了挑眉，“你想让我待在家里吗，Spock？”

“当然不，Jim。之前你待在家是因为受雇照顾Soren和Sylar，现在我们的关系已经转变了，你可以做自己的决定。你已经是Soren和Sylar的另一位父亲了，而不是他们的保姆。”

Jim微笑着握住Spock的胳膊，拉着他躺倒在床上。

“所以我要是去科学中心工作，你完全没问题（perfectly fine）咯？”Jim问道。

“好（fine）有不同的定义，但是我的回答是肯定的。”Spock探身过去亲了Jim一口。“如果你愿意，明天就可以和Soren建立父子链接。”

Jim流露出的笑容让Spock的心脏几乎都停跳了。

“我很愿意，Spock。那你和我呢？我们也会链接吗？我们会在你的pon什么来着之前建立链接吗？像你和T'Pring之间的那种链接？”

“Pon Farr。”Spock纠正道，他摇了摇头，“我们会建立初步的链接，但是…”

“但是什么？”

“我们是t'hy'la。”

“你之前就这么叫过我了。是什么意思？”

“朋友，爱人，兄弟，灵魂伴侣。”

Jim明亮的蓝眼睛闪啊闪的：“灵魂伴侣？”

“是的。T'hy'la是最受尊崇的链接伴侣。他们的链接是最强大而纯粹的。因为我们是t'hy'la，在治疗师建立初步链接时，完整健全的链接就会取而代之。”

Jim点点头问道：“你想和我链接吗？”

“是的，但是你想要等一等再链接。”

“对啊…我现在是Sylar的爸爸了，很快也会是Soren的爸爸。再等等难道不是符合逻辑的吗？”Jim微笑着问道，伸出两根手指摩擦着Spock的手指。

Spock的脸颊泛了绿：“确实是…”

Jim笑着倾身轻柔地吻上Spock。亲吻被Sylar不满的咕哝打断了。Jim结束了亲吻，两人前额相抵。

“我们这段时间之内不要完成链接啦。”

“确实。”Spock回复道：“但是我们仍可拥抱。”

Jim笑了：“当然。”

第二天下午，Jim和Spock从学校接了Soren，前往瓦肯大使馆。Amanda和Sarek迎接了他们，一齐走进去，治疗师已经在等他们了。

治疗师Ivek请他们再等一会儿，T'Pring还没有来。Spock暗自呻吟了一声。当然她会迟到了。Jim拍了拍Spock的手臂，和Amanda一同坐在附近的长椅上，怀里还抱着Sylar。Soren看向他的父亲挑了挑眉。

“我们得在这等她吗？”Soren问道。

“是的。解除链接时最好有她在场。”Spock回复道。

Soren点点头，但是因为还得等很久才能和Jim链接而不高兴，那可是他的新晋父亲。他转身从他的瓦肯父亲身边走向Jim，后者正朝面无表情的Sylar扮鬼脸。

“谁是小可爱啊？”Jim柔声说。

“你真是不合逻辑。”Soren说道。

Jim微笑着看向Soren。他调整了一下膝上的Sylar的位置，伸手把Soren拉近身边。在Soren反应过来以前，Jim亲了一下他的脸颊，留下了一枚香吻。Soren瞪大了眼，Jim放开他，和他的祖母一同大笑出声。Soren僵住了。

“我刚刚是不是伤了我儿子的心呀。”Jim笑着看向Amanda。

“我也觉得。”Amanda同意道。

Soren甩了甩头，清醒了。他卷着毛衣袖子擦了擦脸，怒视Jim。

Jim忍不住微笑：“嘿，从遇见我那天起你就知道我不合逻辑啦，但是你以后摆脱不了我了。”

Spock往前伸出一只手覆上儿子的肩头。Soren挑着眉抬眼看向他的父亲。

“Jim说得对。”Spock无比赞同他的t'hy'la的话。

“你们俩都不合逻辑。”Soren说道，压住一个小小的微笑。

“不得无礼，Soren。”Jim大笑道，“即使你所言属实。”

Spock正想反驳时，身后有脚步声响起。他们都转身看向新来者，T'Pring带着个瓦肯男性向他们走来。

她身旁那是谁呢？Jim想着。

Stonn，Spock暗自咆哮道。

“Spock，我想和你单独谈谈。” T'Pring说道。

“我不相信我们还有何可谈的。”Spock回复道，“为什么Stonn在这？”

T'Pring瞥了一眼Stonn才看向Spock：“既然我们的链接即将解除，他留在这就是符合逻辑的，Stonn和我稍后将进行链接。”

婊子还带了她的爱人来，Jim气愤地想着。她和儿子断开链接，马上就要和小白脸链接了。婊子。

Sylar感受到他父亲对T'Pring的怒火，也吼了几声。Jim抱紧他儿子，脸颊蹭上Sylar的额头。

“那就对了，朝那坏女人嚎吧。”Jim轻声说道。

T'Pring几乎是瞪着Jim的，又开口要求和Spock单独说话。Spock同意了，示意她走到旁边的一间屋里。

“还真是坏女人。”Amanda朝Jim耳语道。

Spock双手握在背后，看着马上就要成为前任的女人，等着她先开口。

“对于链接，我希望能有所折衷。” T'Pring申明道。

“我不希望和我的儿子的链接有任何折衷。”

“我们的儿子。Soren更倾向于瓦肯而非人类。我和父母商量过了，Soren由我和Stonn在瓦肯星上抚养是符合逻辑的。”

Spock握紧拳头，抑制住想打她的冲动：“不。”

“我明白Soren和我的链接不妙，但是和你断开以后，Stonn可以…”

“绝不！”Spock咆哮着，“Soren是我的儿子。你和你的家族从他出生起就从未做过任何事，你无权过问他现在的抚育情况。你的家族只是想要在我们断开链接后保留一些荣誉，而我才不在乎。Soren和你的链接必须打破，而和他的父亲Jim的父子链接必然会建立。”Spock上前一步瞪着她，从胸腔里挤出话来，“如果你不同意打破链接，我会让你的家族在瓦肯星上的荣誉蒙尘。你和Stonn在学院的名誉也会被破坏掉，你父亲在瓦肯议会的位置将会终止。我说得够清楚了吗，T'Pring？”

T'Pring犹豫了一秒点点头：“明白了。”

“很好。现在就离开这，同意解除链接。”

T'Pring点点头，跟在Spock身后走出房间。Spock闭上眼，暗自平复了心情，才迈步跨出房间。

Jim背靠着椅子，感受到他和Soren的链接里传来太多的愉悦，让他承受不住都想哭了。

“真好，我感受到你就在这儿了。”Jim回复道，看向Soren棕色的大眼里，“要是我心里想一个数字，你能感受到是多少吗？”

Soren摇摇头：“否定的。只有链接伴侣才能通过链接交流。父子间和亲人间的链接，只有情感才会传递。你能感受到我是否安好，我也会知道你的，父亲。”

Jim笑了：“父亲。我喜欢这个称呼，但是‘dad’也很酷。你可以叫Spock father，叫我dad。你说呢？”

Soren想了想点点头：“符合逻辑，dad。”

JIm笑逐颜开，紧紧抱住他的儿子：“你真是超可爱的。”

“dad，别对着我的脸吹了。”

Jim被逗乐了：“好吧。”他放开他的儿子，正好Spock、T'Pring还有Stonn都从治疗师的里屋走了出来。Jim站起来搭着儿子的肩膀，Spock走向他们，站在Jim身边。他们都看向T'Pring和Stonn，后者也盯着他们。Stonn挑了挑眉，转身离开了。

T'Pring看向Soren，行了瓦肯礼：“Live long and prosper，儿子（sa-fu）。”

“我不是…”Soren试着说些什么，但当他感到Jim的双手压在他的肩膀上，还通过链接轻触了他一下之后，停住了嘴。Soren暗自叹了口气，也举起手行了瓦肯礼：“Peace and long life，母亲（ko-mekh）。”

T'Pring深深地看了几眼Soren，也转身离开了。她走过怀抱着Sylar的Amanda身边时，停下来看着小宝宝。她想要伸手，但是Sylar不高兴地哼了一声，于是她又收回了手。她回头再看了一眼Soren、Jim，还有Spock，最终离开了。

Jim在她离开后叹了口气。Amanda和Sarek走向他们。

“欢迎进入我们的家族，Jim。”Amanda微笑着说，因为她还抱着Sylar，拥抱Jim的动作显得相当不顺畅。

Jim也笑着点头：“谢谢你。”

Ivek从他的里屋走出来，看着这一家人：“我接到了通知，还有个t'hy'la链接也需要建立。”

Spock看向Jim：“如若你希望再等等，我完全理解。”

Jim摇摇头握住Spock的手，拉着他走向Ivek：“来吧，Spock。我们要结婚啦。”

Soren看着里屋的门关上，又看向他的祖父母：“何时向他们要求再给我添个弟弟妹妹才是合适的呢？”

他的祖母笑出了声，祖父和小弟弟的回复都是一记挑眉。

Ivek从夫夫的融合点移开手站起身：“已经完成了。请珍惜你们的t'hy'la链接。现在我会离开，让你们熟悉一下链接。”Ivek颔首转身离开了里屋，关上了门。

Jim闭上眼，他看见了链接。明亮且泛着金色，每当Jim集中注意力，他只能感受到狂喜——从Spock那一端传来。

哇哦，Jim想着。

确实，Spock回复道。

Jim突然睁开眼，看向他的新伴侣：“我听到你了。在我的脑海里。”

你真是可爱。Spock心里想着，看向他伴侣的眼神里满是愉悦和爱意。

Jim微笑着：“Soren说过链接伴侣就可以做到这个。我还以为我们得花些功夫才能达到这个地步呢。”我猜并不需要，对吧？

 

确实。

“所以…通过链接我们还能做啥？”Jim问道。

“交流，感另一人所想。如果你感到悲伤，我能通过链接安慰你。”

“我喜欢这个。那要是下流事儿呢？”

“Jim。”Spock叹气道，摇了摇头。

那要是我想着…Jim幻想着Spock操他的样子。你感受到了吗?

Spock喷了一声，眼神暗沉。是的。

Jim露齿而笑，靠向他的伴侣，幻想着另一幅做爱的场景。

停止，否则我会屏蔽你，吾爱。

Jim大笑出声，“好吧，不玩了，暂时的。”他给了Spock一个纯洁的亲吻，轻声说道，“我爱你。”

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular。（I cherish thee，我珍爱你。）”

 

那是什么意思？

Spock棕色眼睛里的神色柔软了下来，他伸出一只手爱抚着Jim的脸颊。Jim的心跳加速了，他闭上双眼，感到一波又一波的珍爱和激情透过链接传来。

这感觉…太棒了，Spock。

肯定的。t'hy'la，试想，我们交媾时会感觉如何。

Jim大笑着：“只希望我们不会等很久。”

两周后

Jim双手交叉在胸前，站在Sylar的婴儿床前。

“去睡觉啦。”

Sylar眨了眨眼作为回复。

“睡觉。”

Sylar挥了挥手，摆出一副暴躁脸。

“Sylar，”Jim叹气，“求你了，睡在你的婴儿床里吧。你长得够大了，摇篮已经放不下了。而且你的父亲和我在卧室里还有很重要的事要做呢，你得睡在这儿。”

Sylar再次眨了眨眼。

“我明天带你去水族馆怎么样。有好多种类的鱼哦。”

Sylar终于打了个哈欠，Jim松了口气。

“谢谢你。”Jim说着靠近婴儿床，哼着摇篮曲直到他的儿子坠入梦乡。

Jim退出Sylar的育婴室，关上门转身，正好碰上了他的伴侣。Spock拉着Jim，亲吻了他的鼻子。Jim在Spock的怀里几乎要融化了，他伸出手臂环绕着Spock的脖子。

终于。Jim这样想着。Spock伸手挤压进他的臀部托着他，方便他的双腿环绕上Spock的腰部。

是的。Spock沉入亲吻中。他抱着Jim，转身前往卧室，用脚踢上门，走向床边。Jim大口喘着气，Spock轻柔地把他放到床上，开始撕扯他们俩人的衣服。

“太想要了？”Jim微笑着问。Spock挑了挑眉，撕扯开Jim的内裤。Jim呻吟着往后躺倒，靠在枕头上，看着Spock除去衣物。

瓦肯人一脱光，就爬着靠向Jim，亲吻着他的伴侣。他一路流连，从Jim的下颌吻到脖颈，一直到胸膛。Jim发出的甜蜜的呻吟，更加刺激着Spock给予挺立的乳头格外的关注。Jim弓着腰低声呜咽着。

Spock从Jim敏感的胸部移开，俯身覆上Jim的勃起。Jim因为Spock咬着他的臀部，含住他的阴茎的头部吮吸而呻吟着。Jim喘息着想要推开他的伴侣，但是Spock太强壮了。Spock一口含得更深，让他不得不倒回枕头上，咬紧下嘴唇。

操，你太棒了。Jim内心呻吟着。Spock的嘴唇如此火热的环绕着他。不想就这么结束。快来操我。

Spock吐出Jim的阴茎，坐起身。他舔着嘴唇注视着Jim，享受着眼前t'hy'la勃起的景象。

Jim慵懒地一笑，分开他的双腿，一只手沿着他的胸膛往下抚摸着，直到他的勃起。Spock血脉喷张，欲望流走在他的血液里。Jim抚弄了一会儿他的勃起，手掌往下划过饱满的双球，抵达了甜蜜的入口。Spock紧紧盯着Jim玩弄着他自己。

“Well，你还在等什么？”Jim开口问道。

Spock望进Jim的眼里，拨开他的手掌，往前跪倒在Jim大张的双腿间。

“我的。”Spock吼道。

Spock享受着缓缓开拓他的伴侣，只用了他自己分泌的天然润滑剂。Jim仅仅因为他的手指就濒临高潮。

“Spock。”Jim乞求道，“我已经准备好了…进来。”

“我已经在里面了，吾爱。”Spock调笑着，但还是抽出了他的手指。

“Jerk。”

“在床上如此称呼你的伴侣是无礼而不合逻辑的。”Spock一边说着，一边伸手拉着Jim的大腿环上他的腰部，调整着拥有双脊的阴茎缓缓沉入Jim的后穴中。

“那好吧，要是你不喜欢的话那就…啊！”Jim因为Spock的推进而大喊出声。Spock缓慢地埋入他的伴侣，完完全全地。他停下来闭上眼，感受着Jim的肠壁紧紧吸附着他；热辣紧致，而且只属于他。

“上帝啊，Spock。”Jim呻吟道，“你得动一动。”

Spock睁眼凝视着Jim令人着迷的蓝眼。Jim伸出双臂环绕着他。Spock再次调整了他的位置，开始了缓慢插入又抽出的步调。

Jim的双腿紧紧缠绕在Spock的腰间。他因为Spock的双脊击中而又不断擦过他的前列腺而大声呻吟着。Jim最终低泣着恳请狠狠操他，而Spock乐意之至。他操得如此用力，每次都撞上那甜蜜的一点。

“Spock！”Jim哭出声。

“我的。”Spock低吼道，啃咬着Jim的嘴唇和脖子。他们都快要抵达高潮。而他想要Jim先射出来，所以他伸出手覆上Jim的勃起，前液沾湿了他们的腹部。Jim瞪大了双眼，而Spock只需再撞击一次…两次…他握住了Jim的老二。Jim哽咽着，高潮袭来，射得Spock满手都是，更多的溅到了他们的腹部上。

Spock哼出声；他的节奏因为Jim紧致的热度环绕着他而被打乱了。他呻吟着Jim的名字高潮了，射进Jim的深处。

Jim眼前一片白光，Spock轻柔地退出他的体内，躺倒在他的身边。Jim恢复了呼吸之后转头看向Spock，后者正以狂喜的眼神回望着他。他往前靠了靠，伸出一根手指摩擦着Spock的尖耳朵。

“值得等待，对吧？”Jim问道。

Spock从胸腔里哼了一声作为回应。Jim笑着靠得更近，拥抱着他的伴侣。Spock伸手环绕着Jim，紧紧抱住他。

“只是希望，”Spock说道，“我们不用再等两周才能再做一次。”

Jim点点头，他低下头埋入Spock的颈窝：“要是Bones住进来以后，我们溜号干坏事的时候，他就能分散男孩们的注意力啦。”

Spock紧张地咆哮道：“他不能住进来。”


	18. Family Adventures（家庭大冒险）

七个月以后

Jim盯着电脑屏幕上的数字累加到不合意的数值。他瞥向左边正工作着的模拟机器。

“你不应该算错的啊。”Jim对着机器念念有词，摇摇头。

又得再开另一份模拟了…都已经是47号了。Jim想着。

你会得到正确结果的，吾爱。Spock回复道。继续努力。

别废话，甜心。对不起啦，最近打击太大了。

今晚我会帮你泄压的。

Jim面朝着办公桌傻笑着，感觉到他的伴侣的情欲透过链接传来。我喜欢这个，要不你现在就来我的办公室帮帮我？

否定的。在工作场所沉浸于此是不合逻辑的。我正要去接完成足球训练的Soren。你何时回家？

Jim暗自叹了口气，扫了一眼电脑上的时间。至少还得一个小时。我想在回家前再做一次仿真。Bones待会就下班了，我和他去买晚饭。

好的。你们回家后我希望和你谈谈。

谈什么？

稍后我们就会讨论到了，吾爱。

Jim微笑着屏蔽掉部分链接，全身心投入工作中。他听到有人走近办公室才抬起头来。

“嘿，Bonesy。”Jim笑着看向他的朋友。

“停止这样叫我。”Bones抱怨道，“你现在能走了吗？”

Jim摇了摇头：“还不行呐。还得再搞一个小时。”

“那你还叫我过来？”Bones问道，双手交叉在胸前，眯起眼瞪着他的朋友。

“嘿，我也是几分钟之前才发觉要多待一会儿的。你能买点吃的回来吗？”

“好吧。”Bones叹着气。“但是你可以用通讯器联系我。”

Jim笑着看向他的朋友：“我是可以啊。但是这样的话我回家前就看不到你那张漂亮脸蛋了。”

Bones摇了摇头：“你还真是个怪人。既然我都在这里了，你想要我去接Sylar回家吗？”

Jim大笑出声：“要是他愿意的话当然可以啦。但是请务必让他跟你待着。”

“他会让我带他回家的。”Bones说道。

“除非他没让员工都知道我一个小时之后就会下楼。”

Bones点点头，朝他的朋友道了别，转身离开了Jim的实验室。他乘坐电梯到了一楼，穿过走廊走去儿童发展中心。他按下按钮，发出嗡的一声。听到解锁的声音以后，大门打开了，他走了进去。朝办公桌后的女士微微一笑之后，他越过女士看向正玩着积木的黑发尖耳的宝贝。

“来接Sylar？”女士问道。

Bones点点头：“是的。”他朝十个月大的宝宝挥挥手，后者抓着积木站起来看向他的Bones叔叔。

“想和我回家吗，Sylar？”Bones的语调透着愉悦。

Sylar眨了眨眼，朝Bones和女士扔出了手里的积木，摆出一副暴躁脸。“不要！”他转身想要跑开，刚迈出几步就摔倒了，楞了一下，又爬向成堆的玩具。

Bones暗自呻吟一声，摇了摇头。女士轻笑着说：“他今天表现都挺好的。我猜稍后Mr.Kirk会亲自来接他？”

Bones点点头：“是的。”他朝女士微微一笑离开了。

真是大地精的宝宝。

Jim关上电脑终端和模拟器。他还是没算出想要的结果，但是他想回家了。他抓起PADD放进包里，把包甩到肩上，下楼去接他的儿子了。

Sylar就在前台等他，露出小小的笑容。坏脾气小裤衩朝他的爸爸使劲挥挥小手：“要抱抱！”

Jim笑着抱起他的儿子，此时儿童护理走向他。

“他今天玩得开心吗？”Jim问道。

“大部分时间是的。但是之前他朝Dr.McCoy扔了积木。”

Jim轻声笑着：“他有时候在家里也这么干。”道了别他就抱着儿子离开了。

Jim回到家，在客厅放下Sylar，看着男孩走向他的玩具玩了起来。他笑着走进厨房，Bones正盯着烤箱里闻起来就很棒的食物。他的视线越过朋友的肩膀，看到正在做的就是素辣豆。

“你可以买点啥的，就不用做饭了。”Jim说道。

“哦，不健康的食物？绝对不行，这些大地精好不容易带着你吃了些健康的素餐，你得坚持下去。”

“但是…肉。”

Bones大笑出声：“冰箱里还有牛排，明天晚上可以吃，Jim。别跟个孩子似的。”

“哦，谢天谢地。我就知道你没有肉活不下去。”

“是啊。顺便一说，你丈夫在书房，Soren在楼上。”

“谢啦。你真是个好管家。你性感的法式女仆装呢？”

“你想要来几针么，Jim。”Bones警告道。

Jim大笑着离开厨房进了走廊。他在Spock书房的门前停下了，Soren下楼走到他跟前。

“今天上学练习都怎么样呀？”Jim问道。

“令人满意。”Soren回复道，“今晚我们能看电影吗？”

“不要《玛蒂尔达》。”

Soren曲起嘴唇，几乎露出一个微笑：“否定的。我在考虑我们可以开始《哈利波特》系列。”

“好主意。你先去客厅下载吧，我马上就来。我得先和你父亲谈一谈。”

“你要和他谈什么？”Soren问道，Spock也从书房走了出来。

Jim笑着立即开口：“我怀孕了。”

Spock的眼睛都瞪大了，眼皮上翻，倒地不起晕过去了。

Soren靠向Jim闻了闻，又后退皱着眉看向他的爸爸：“你没有怀孕。”

Jim大笑：“没有。要我怀孕是不可能的，你是知道的啊，你父亲也知道。”

Soren摆出暴躁脸：“不能怀孕还骗人你怀孕了是失礼的。”

Bones走出厨房看向他们。他看到Spock躺在地板上，走了过来：“发生什么了？”

“爸爸没有怀孕。”Soren转身走开了，Sylar爬了过来。

“噢哦！”Sylar看到他的父亲躺在地板上说道。他爬向Jim，伸出双手：“爹地，要抱抱。”

Jim摇摇头抱起坏脾气小裤衩。Bones跪下给Spock检查。

“他失去知觉了。”Bones说道，“呃，让他趟一会儿。他马上就会醒了。”

Jim点点头跟着Soren离开了客厅。

过了一会儿，Spock从地板上醒来。他眨了眨眼，记起了躺在地上的原因。站起身来，他揉了揉摔疼了的后脑勺。

T'hy'la，Spock通过链接传达着。他站在走廊，看到Soren正坐在地上，盘腿看着电视。Bones坐在舒适的椅子里，腿上还放着一碗素辣豆，手里拿着勺子。Spock又看向正坐在沙发里的伴侣，怀里还抱着Sylar。

“愚人节到了？”Jim偷笑着看向瓦肯人。

“现在是十月。”Spock回复道，“而你不能怀孕。”

“但是爸爸告诉你的时候你还是晕倒了，父亲。”Soren插话道。

Spock看了一眼他的儿子，才开口请求和Jim单独谈话。Jim微笑着点点头，抱着Sylar放到沙拉上。他起身跟着Spock走去了书房，直接坐在了书桌上，朝Spock微笑着招招手。Spock关上门走向他的伴侣。Jim微微一笑，分开双腿让Spock站在他的腿间。

Jim伸出双手环上Spock的脖子说道：“我很抱歉说我怀孕了，你晕倒了。我不会再这么干了。”

“道歉接受。”Spock给了Jim一个纯洁的亲吻。

“你有什么要和我讨论的吗？”

Spock把手放到Jim的臀部上：“我和科学院的合同将在3.1个月后到期。”

“你能延长合同吗？”

“可以，但是瓦肯科学院提供了一份更好的工作给我。执掌一艘科学舰船去伽马象限执行一年期的任务。”

Jim的眼睛瞪大了：“什么？认真的吗？这也…太棒了！等等…一年？”

Spock点点头。

Jim垂下双手，微笑隐去了：“哦。呃…我们会想你的。”

“Jim，作为一舰之长，我有权利决定我的船员。我需要一位大副。”Spock几乎露出一个微笑。

Jim的笑容回来了：“真的吗？那男孩们怎么办？”

Spock转头看向门口，又看向他的伴侣挑了挑眉。

Soren在偷听吗？Jim问道。

是的。

我们来逗逗他，Spock。Jim告诉他。“所以说我们得离开男孩们整整一年了？”

“呃…是的。我们会的。”Spock听到门口传来一声轻微的吸气声。

“噢，”Jim做作地说道，“我觉得还不错。想带只小猫咪和我们一起吗？”

“嘿！”Soren的声音从门口传来。

Jim大笑着看着Spock前去开门。Soren站在门口，一脸的暴躁。

“你不应该偷听我们的谈话，我的儿子。”Spock说道。

Soren点点头走向Jim，后者从书桌上跳了下来。Soren伸手环住Jim的腰部紧紧抱住他。

“你们真的要离开一年吗？”

Jim回抱住他的儿子，看向Spock：“你说呢，Spock？”

“否定的。你、你的弟弟，还有其他的儿童，都会参与此任务。飞船上会安排你们的住宿。”

“我很高兴听到这些。”Soren说道，放开他的爸爸。“我们什么时候离开？”

“一月下旬。”Spock说。

“我们需要告诉祖父母。我现在要联系他们吗？”

Jim移开眼神说道：“我们…我们很快就会告诉他们的。现在没必要通知他们啦。”

Soren挑了挑眉：“爸爸？”

Jim有点小紧张，他看向他的儿子：“干嘛？你祖父母都在瓦肯星上，他们还能在哪。嘿，周六就是你的生日了。我们要一起去主题公园呢，是吧？”

“你做了什么？”

“没啥啦。”Jim轻笑道，“你都说了不办派对了；那我们就不办。只有我们四个人，还有Bones一起去公园。”

“祖父母在瓦肯星上？”

“对呀。”

“而且你没有在计划办派对的事？”

“当然没有。没有派对。”

Soren瞥了一眼他的爸爸，又看向父亲。

冷静点，Spock。Jim告诉他的伴侣。不要告诉他生日派对的事儿。

说谎是不合逻辑的。Spock回复道，感受到他儿子的凝视。“你父亲不会在这些事上对你撒谎的，Soren。”

“发生什么了？”Bones站在走廊里问道。

Jim暗自松了口气，走向他最好的朋友。他伸出一只手搂上Bones的肩膀，站在他的身边。“Soren，Spock…Bones来了。嘿，Bones能和我们一起吗？”Jim微笑着问Spock。

Spock的右眼抽搐了一下，而Bones看上去相当困惑。

“Spock，来嘛。我们难道不需要首席医疗官吗？”

“是的。”Spock说道，“然而，我已经考虑了其他医生了。Geoffrey M'Benga。”

“我认识Geoff，”Bones说道，“不错的家伙，两年前和他共事过。现在，你们俩到底在说什么？”

“看到了吧，Spock。”Jim说道，“我们可以同时聘请Bones和Geoff；两个医疗官绝对比一个更好。”

“有人能解释一下你们到底在谈什么吗？”Bones再次问道。

Jim最终看向他的朋友微笑着：“Spock要去执掌科学舰了，执行一年的探险任务。我是大副，你和Geoff会是医疗官。”

Bones眨了眨眼：“什么？我才不去。”

“是的，你会去的。”

“不，我不去。我不要去。Jim，你能让我做很多事，但这个真不行，我不去。”

Jim微笑着：“是的。你。会去的。”

Bones还想说些什么，但他们都听到了隔壁房间传来的响声。Jim冲出房间进了客厅，Bones、Spock、Soren都跟在他的身后。他们看到Sylar坐在Bones椅边的地板上，把大碗从椅子上扒拉下来，满脸满手都是素辣豆。

Sylar咯咯笑着看向他们。他抓住一小把辣豆伸向他的爹地：“Nummy（好吃）。”

“Nummy，哈？”Jim柔声说道，走向他的小儿子跪在他的身前，“你真是个一团糟的小东西；全身都是豆子。”

“他需要洗个澡，吾爱。”Spock说着，Bones上前捡起碗拿到了厨房。

Jim点点头抱起脏兮兮的宝宝。Sylar举着小拳头到Jim的嘴边，Jim微笑着吃了一口Sylar手里的辣豆。

“谢谢你。真好吃，是吧？”

Sylar点点头，抹了一嘴的辣豆。Jim笑着转向Spock，把宝宝递给他。

“你去给他洗澡啦，Spock。玩得开心啊。”Jim说道。

Spock暗自叹了口气，但还是接住了Sylar。Sylar朝他的父亲眨了眨眼，又挑了挑眉，糊了一手的素辣豆到Spock的脸上。

那天晚上的晚些时候，Sylar和Soren就寝之后，Jim和Spock下楼进了书房下棋。Bones睡在客厅里的椅子上，Jim不想吵醒他坏脾气的朋友。所以Jim给Bones盖了一层毛毯，让他一个人睡着。

Jim走了一步棋，微笑着看到Spock因为这不合逻辑的棋路而挑了挑眉。

“那个去伽马象限的任务，”Jim开口说道，“你说过我会是大副。难道我不能当舰长吗？”

Spock的嘴唇几乎弯曲成一个微笑：“我就是舰长，Jim。”

“那我不能当副舰长（co-captain）吗？”

“那就是大副。”

“才不，大副是二把手。副舰长可以和你一起指挥。”

“你这是不合逻辑的。”

“你和我结婚之前就知道了啊。”Jim微笑道，“好吧，大副也行。既然是瓦肯科学院的任务，会有很多瓦肯人登舰吗？”

Spock移动了他的骑士，看向他的伴侣：“是的，但是我计划招募多种族的舰员。Mr.Scott和Uhura对此任务有兴趣，Sulu和Chekov也是。”

“你都和他们谈过了才告诉我？”Jim问道，他靠向椅背，交叉起双臂。

Spock知道他的伴侣在逗弄他，所以他伸出思绪触及他们的链接。他看着伴侣笑着轻微打颤。

“那Gaila呢？她想去吗？”Jim问道，移动棋子吃掉Spock的骑士。

Spock看向棋盘忽略了Jim的问题。

“Spock。”

“我还没问她，所以我不知道她是否有兴趣。”

“你就是不想让她上船罢了。”

Spock看向他的伴侣咆哮道：“她公开向你调情！在我面前！”

“她和每个人调情。她上周还和你调情呢。”

“她没有。”

“就是有，但是你只顾着盯着我看了。”

“你那时正在打保龄球，Jim。”

“我打的时候你就在盯着我的屁股看。”

“你的臀部令人无法抗拒，吾爱。”

Jim脸红了：“不管怎么说，还是说回任务吧。我能管理所有的瓦肯人吗？”

“作为二把手，你可以管理所有的舰员。”

“特别是瓦肯人？我能掌管工程部吗？”

“你和Mr.Scott可以管理工程部。”

“太棒了。”

“确实。”

Jim朝Spock微微一笑问道：“Soren还有几天就八岁了。时间过得真快呀，是吧？”

Spock的眼神柔和了下来，Jim感到他的伴侣传来丝丝悲伤和思乡之情。他从椅子上站起来，坐到Spock的大腿上。

“我也感觉苦乐参半，Soren长大了，但他还是你的…我们的小男孩。”Jim安慰着他的伴侣。他伸出一只手轻轻抚摸着Spock的脸庞，“他才八岁。他上大学或者瓦肯科学院之前还有十多年能和我们待在一起。”

“我知道，”Spock回复道，看进Jim明亮的蓝色眼睛里，“我只是不知道为什么我…每当他的生日到来时就有这样的感觉。”

Jim微笑着：“因为你是父亲啊，Spock。深爱着他的孩子的父亲。我也有这种感觉，我敢说每次你的生日到来你的父母也这么想。嘿，你还记得吗？两个月之前，Bones因为他的小公主满七岁哭出来了，不想她这么快就长大了。”

“McCoy医生是最不合逻辑的人类。”

Jim轻声笑着在Spock的脸上印上一吻：“你就想想十二月份Sylar的第一个生日到来的时候，你会怎么想。”

Spock摆出一副暴躁脸看向他的伴侣。Jim微笑着摩擦着他们的鼻子：“也许几年后，你下次Pon Farr的时候，我们可以再生个宝宝。”

“乐意之至。”Spock说道，“不如现在就去植入，那么…”

Jim大笑：“Spock，你下一次是什么时候？”

 

“五年之后。”

“那么四年半以后我就去植入，在那之前，想都别想。除此之外我们还得想想坏脾气小裤衩会如何面对另一个宝宝。”

“他会不高兴的。”

“是的。所以我们得等等。我还没三十岁呢，所以我们还有时间。现在，你想要接着下棋呢，还是带我上楼做爱呀？”

Spock的回复就是起身以公主抱的姿势抱着Jim走出房间上了楼。

周六下午，Jim抱着Sylar站在前门边，等着Soren走上台阶。Spock站在他的身边，手里拿着飞行汽车的钥匙。

他不会喜欢派对的，Jim。Spock说道。

他之前又没有参加过，你怎么就知道了。Jim反驳道。

“Jim，他要求过。”Spock还想说些什么，但是Jim嘘了一声让他禁声。Soren上了台阶向他们走来。

“我做好出发的准备了。但是我要重申一次，我不喜欢穿这件衬衫。”Soren说道，他那件长袖衬衫上写着“Birthday boy”。

“你看上去真可爱，Soren。”Jim说道。

“我们要去哪？我不想要开派对。”

“我们不开派对，逻辑小裤衩。我们四个一起去主题公园开卡丁车，就这样啦。”

Soren看上去有点怀疑：“那McCoy医生呢？”

“他在那儿和我们汇合。他得先去工作。”

Soren挑了挑眉，但还是点点头：“好吧。但是如果要开派对…”

“如果有，那你会喜欢的，但是真没有，你就不要担心了。”Jim一边说一边推着过生日的男孩和Spock走出家门。

你在对他撒谎，Spock说。

就是开玩笑啦，Spock。 

Soren怀疑地四处张望着，Jim和Spock带着他走进主题乐园。Soren没有看见任何不寻常的东西。Jim朝他笑了笑，提议他们一起去玩激光射击游戏。Soren点点头，跟着他的父亲们走去激光游戏区域。而当他们走到激光游戏旁边的场馆时，Jim停下了脚步，看向紧闭着的门。

“是这里吗？”Jim问道，指向门。

Soren摇了摇头：“否定的。是下一扇门。”

“不，我觉得就是这里。”Jim说道。Soren还想说什么，但他感到父亲的手覆上他的肩膀，把他推向了那扇门。Jim抱着Sylar朝Soren微笑着，打开门。门后站着一群人。

“Surprise！”每个人都朝Soren喊道。

瓦肯男孩的眼睛瞪大了，看着他的足球队友，还有父亲和Jim的朋友，McCoy，还有他的祖父母。

Jim把Sylar交给Spock，Amanda和Sarek朝他们走来。

“生日快乐，甜心。”Amanda说。

Soren几乎朝她露出一个微笑，又转头以指责的眼神看向他的爸爸。

“这就是派对。”Soren说道。

“不。才不是。这是个联谊会，有你的队友和我的朋友，还有祖父祖母。正如你所见。”Jim在Soren走进去前声明道，“完全没有生日的迹象，没有装饰可以证明这是生日派对。没有礼物，蛋糕，或者生日快乐歌。今天，就是个普通的周六，你可以和你的朋友一起逛主题公园。”

Soren环视房间一周，注意到Jim所说属实。没有任何生日相关的东西。

“周六快乐。”Soren的朋友，Micah，走向他说道，“想一起去开卡丁车吗？”

Soren看向Jim。

“快去吧，玩得开心，Soren。”Jim说道。

Soren点点头，给了Jim一个拥抱，和他的朋友冲出了房间。

“真是个好主意，Jim。”Amanda说道，“不是派对的派对。”

“是的，符合逻辑的联谊会，”Jim回复道，“Spock还说Soren会生气呢。”

“我说的是他会不高兴，”Spock插话道，“然而，我道歉，他似乎很享受他的…联谊会。”

Jim点点头：“所以我是对的？”

Spock看向他的伴侣：“也许。”

Jim轻声笑了。

“我等不及要看你们怎么给Sylar过第一个生日了。”Amanda对Jim说。

“我已经有计划了。我们要去动物园。”Jim露出大大的微笑。他看向他的幼子，逗弄着坏脾气小裤衩的下巴。Sylar朝他咯咯笑着，“他会喜欢动物园的。”

两个月后

Jim和他的家人一走出动物园就开始叹气。成群的游客冲出出口；还有些在尖叫。

“他们都反应过度了。”Amanda说道。

Jim相当同意他的岳母所说：“有只熊逃出来了。他只去了餐车，吃光所有的食物。他没有跟着任何人。”

“但是科莫多龙确实追着少数人。”Soren说道。

Jim点点头：“是啊，但是动物园就不该把锁定得那么低，一岁大的宝宝都能够到。”

Jim把Sylar抱得更高，朝他的幼子摇了摇头：“你让我们被动物园禁止再进入了，坏脾气小裤衩。”Jim对他的儿子说，“终身禁令。”

Sylar看着他的爹地，以咯咯笑作为回复。

“他在舰上时最好盯紧他。”Sarek说道。

Bones哼了一声：“扯淡。小捣蛋说不定会把人搞出气闸。”

“我们会在危险区加强安全性，”Spock说道，“还会让人一直盯着他。”

“不要。”Sylar嬉笑道。

一个半月之后，Jim和他的家人拥抱了Amanda和Sarek作为道别。在今后的一年中他们只能在视频通话里见到Amanda和Sarek了。

“你要照顾好我们的瓦肯人啊，Jim。”Amanda告诉金发之人，给了他一个大大的拥抱，“确保他们不惹麻烦。”

“我会的。”Jim保证道。

“Dad才是那个惹麻烦的人，祖母。”Soren在Amanda和Jim松开怀抱后说道。

Amanda轻快地笑了，也给了她的大孙子一个拥抱：“我也知道，所以你们得盯紧他了。”

Jim微笑着看着他们，转头看到Sarek抱着Sylar，祝福他的孙子一路顺风。Sylar拉了拉Sarek的耳朵，把注意力转移到Jim身上，希望他的爹地能抱着他。Jim接过他的小儿子，Amanda轻笑着看向他们。

“你能给祖母说‘bye-bye’吗，Sylar？”Jim问道。

Sylar摇了摇他的小手：“Bye-bye。”

Amanda忍住眼泪，再次向她的家人们道别，和她的丈夫目送着他们登上穿梭机去往星舰。

“一整年都在太空里呀，Bones。”Jim说道，拍了拍他朋友的后背。他们正站在舰桥上，等待解除警报，开始他们的探险。

“一整年都他妈得跟你们待在太空里。”Bones暴躁地说道，“上帝保佑我。”

Jim大笑着，走到正坐在舰长椅上的Spock身边。

“我什么时候才能坐这个椅子？”Jim问道。

“当我不在舰桥的时候。”

“那我们都在舰桥的时候，我们能一起坐（share the chair）吗？毕竟我可是副舰长。”

Spock看向他的伴侣，挑了挑眉。

Jim微笑着作为回复，坐到了Spock大腿上。

“真舒服。看吧，我们可以分享（share）。”

“Jim，这样做不专业…”

Jim不耐烦的挥了挥手，他看向Sulu：“我们准备好出发了吗，Mr.Sulu？”

“是的，舰长。”

“我才是舰长。”Spock更正道，但是他的声音被忽视了。

“那就加速吧。”Jim说道。

六年半之后

Soren和Sylar从等候室走出来，去往他们父亲所在的房间。十四岁的Soren开了门，让他七岁的弟弟先进去。

他们径直走向床边。他们的爸爸Jim斜躺着，怀里还抱着粉色的襁褓，而他们的父亲Spock正站在床边，抱着蓝色的襁褓。

“男孩还是女孩？”Soren开口问道，双胞胎的性别此前他并不知道。

Jim微笑着：“你们俩有小弟弟小妹妹了。”

Soren点了点头，站到他的父亲身边，看向他的小弟弟。Sylar靠近床边，凝视着小妹妹熟睡的脸庞。他看向他的爸爸，挑了挑眉。

“她还太小了，不能跟我一起玩。”Sylar说道。

“我知道，但是她和你的小弟弟会长大的，那时候你就可以和他们一起玩了。”

Sylar点了点头，伸出一根手指，轻轻地触碰妹妹的小手。她的小手蜷曲成小拳头，攥着毛毯。他能感受到他们的家庭链接闪烁着轻微的满足之光。

Jim微笑着看向Sylar，腾出一只手去抚摸男孩黑色的头发。

“想知道他们的名字吗？”Jim问道。

“是的。”Soren和Sylar异口同声说。

Jim看向Spock。

“Samuel和Selah。”Spock说道。

“Sammy和Selah。”Jim更正。

“Samuel写在他的出生证明上。”

“我知道呀，但是我们就要叫他Sammy。”

Soren和Sylar对视一眼，Soren开口说：“惹人喜爱的名字。”

“你们想抱抱弟弟妹妹吗？”Jim问。他们都点点头，小心翼翼地接过宝宝抱住。Sylar坐在Jim旁边抱着他的妹妹。他朝Selah微笑着，注视着她缓缓转醒，打了个小小的哈欠。她的眼睛扑闪着睁开，蓝色的眼睛一如他们的爹地。

“她的眼睛和你一样，爹地。”Sylar说道。

Soren抱着Sammy，注意到小男孩的眼睛也是蓝色的。

“好吧，大多数宝宝出生的时候都是蓝眼睛。”Jim告诉他们，“也许以后他们的眼睛会变成棕色。”

“我不希望他们改变。”Spock说道。

“我也不希望。”Soren赞同他父亲所说，“也许下一个孩子就会有像我、Sylar，和父亲一样的棕色眼睛了。”

“再生一个孩子是不合逻辑的。”Sylar说道。

“是啊。”Jim插嘴道，“不生了。”

Spock和Soren对视一眼，都暗自叹了口气。

十一年后

“Bones，你把门打开啊。”Jim站在上了锁的门外喊道。他穿着晚礼服，正在一所豪华的酒店里，等着观看Soren和Joanna的婚礼。

“她不能嫁给他。”Bones喊回来。

Jim叹了口气，听到Joanna在房间里焦急的声音。 “Bones，他们已经以瓦肯的方式结婚了（they are already Vulcan married）。”

“不。”

Jim后退一步， Spock走向了他。Jim觉得他的伴侣穿晚礼服的样子简直帅呆了。

“往后站，吾爱。”Spock说完后就踢开了门。

Joanna提着她漂亮婚纱的裙摆冲了出来，她转身朝房间里吼道：“爸爸，要么你现在跟我一起走红毯，要么你就别想要孙子了。”

Bones步履艰难地挪出房间，暴躁地看向她。

Joanna朝父亲摇了摇头：“爸爸，我爱他。他也爱我，我们要结婚了。就在今天。”

“你们还太年轻了，而且他…还是个尖耳朵。”

“我已经二十四了，硕士学位都有了，爸爸。我不是个孩子了，而且Soren很棒。你知道你也爱他的。”

Bones翻了个白眼：“他只是人还不错而已。”

“是时候走红毯了，”Selah走向他们，接着问道，“伴娘走在前面，对吗？”

Jim和Joanna朝十一岁的小可爱微笑着。

“是的，甜心。”Jim告诉他的女儿，“你和你的兄弟先去。”

“好的。”

Jim和Spock观看着Joanna和Soren站在一起，身边是他们的牧师。Bones几乎想要再次逃避，不想带Joanna走结婚红毯，但他还是成功做到了。他刚坐下来，试着不要抽泣。每个人都已就坐，听着牧师的致辞。Selah和其他的伴娘们站在一起，偶尔微笑着朝她的父母和祖父母挥挥手，但是Sammy似乎因为穿上礼服而不高兴。Sylar作为伴郎（the best man），面容空白地盯着Soren的后脑勺。

我们最大的孩子都结婚了。Jim对他的伴侣说。

确实。Spock回复道。

也许我们过几年就会有孙子了。

令人愉悦。但我认为Leonard会吓出心脏病的。

Jim忍住笑声。很有可能。嘿！你觉得什么时候Sylar才会遇到他的命定之人？

他才十八岁，吾爱。

是啊。不敢相信他马上就要去瓦肯科学院了。我真觉得他某天能接管银河系，成为一代帝王。

也许他能做到。

至少还有双胞胎待在家里。

是的，他们和我们待在一起。

Jim摇了摇头。嘿，Spock？

是的，t'hy'la。

我们有四个超棒的孩子。

确实。

你难道不因我们数年前在杂货铺的相遇而高兴吗？

Spock看向他的伴侣微笑着，是的。

Jim微笑着回应，我爱你。

Taluhk nash-veh k'dular（我珍爱你）。


End file.
